Shadow of Fairy Tail
by AmusedLight
Summary: After he commited a crime that was viewed by many as treasonous, he was saved by a spirit and given a second chance to live happily somewhere else. To be surrounded by folks who he can consider as family and who he is willing to protect, from those from inside Fiore and from the outside..., little mature, pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! Yes, it's perhaps the one thing many of you wanted! A Naruto-Fairy Tail fanfiction, because my head has been spinning this idea for days I couldn't work on my Naruto-GTA story (Don't worry, I'm not stopping) So I'm presenting you this first taste of 'The Shadow of Fairy Tail'**

 **Kingdom of Fiore: Magnolia**

In a place far far away was the kingdom of Fiore, a stable neutral place with a population of over 17 million people, is a place filled with magic. Magic is commonly exchanged and play a key part in people's lives. And there are people who earn money by using this magic, people call them mages. Mages join various guilds where they do jobs by request, amongst the countless guilds that are spread around the country, one certain guild is located in the city of Magnolia, where in the past and even now holds home to many legends.

Its name is Fairy Tail.

And right now here, a celestial mage by the name of Lucy Heartfilia who always wanted to join the infamous magic guild now was standing the middle of the everyday life of this guild.

"Bastard!" a pink haired mage with his noticeable scarf yelled as he punched his fellow guildmate into a bunch of tables, he was raised by a dragon and likes to eat fire, his name was Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy began to panic when she saw this "Why?!"

Natsu angrily yells at his guildmate "That information you gave about Salamander was fake!"

The guilldmate stood up as he was pissed "How could I've known?! I just told you the rumours I'd heard, that's all!"

"What did you say?!"

"Wanna fight?!"

In a matter of seconds, the guild started to do its daily activity; fighting amongst each other like a drunken bar fight.

Happy, a small flying cat tried to be the adult here "Take it easy, Natsu, that's enough-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Happy was hit by a person sent flying and flew against the heads of mages around like a Ping-Pong game.

Soon everybody started fighting in front of the young celestial mage "Amazing….I really made it to Fairy Tail….Would he be here?" Lucy looked around as she was trying to find the person she hoped to see in here but instead was shocked by what she saw.

There stood a teen about her age, wearing nothing but his underwear for no reason, having black hair, a cross necklace and a Fairy Tail stamp on his right bicep. This was Gray Fullbuster, an ice mage.

"You said Natsu is back?!" Gray turned around to go and approach the brawl where Natsu was part of "Let's settle our previous fight, Natsu!"

"Gray, your clothes…."

Gray looked down and yells "Ah, Crap not again!"

Lucy turned to the counter seeing the person who warned Gray was a woman also about their age, she was a beautiful woman with a slender yet admirable body with long, mid-back length brown hair. She is wearing a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist with high-heeled sandals. This woman was Cana Alberona.

"This is why I hate most men here…." She sighed as she grabbed for a barrel in the back "They are so undignified."

Lucy saw how she started downing the barrel like it was nothing "Wow…"

"Hey Natsu, fight me!" Gray dared him while walking towards the flame eating troublemaker.

Natsu was busy fighting another guildmate and turned around saying "Come back with some clothes!"

"Yapping in the middle of the day…." A man with wooden sandals "You aren't kids anymore."

Lucy turned around to see it was a big tall guy with spikey white hair wearing a blue coat. This was Elfman Strauss. He is a mage who rather likes to fight with fists.

He held his fist up "A man should talk with his fists!"

Lucy found herself in a more awkward situation "So all he does is fight…"

"Get out of the way!" Natsu and Gray turned around and together punched Elfman towards the other side of the room.

"And he got beaten!"

In one corner, was Loki. An mage that was top ranked as "Most desirable mage' He was currently busy with two ladies.

"Oh, so noisy," he started to go give the girls who he was with more intimate time "Say, what about we-"

Then someone threw something against his face and he stood up joining the fight, before that he said to the two ladies "I'll join the fight, just for you."

The two girls drooled while replying "Good luck!"

"Well, not on my list anymore." Lucy sweat dropped while crossing out his name from her book before turning around asking herself "What's with this place? There isn't a single normal person in here."

"Hey Mira, look what Natsu brought in?"

"Oh, a newcomer?"

Lucy turned around to see who was talking, first was a young petite girl with short, white hair and blue eyes, wearing a light-blue striped shirt, with green short-shorts and sneakers. She was holding onto a plate filled with food. This was Lisanna Strauss.

Next to her was her older sister, she wore sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Her hair is also long with two bangs flowing by her shoulders and a small pony tail on her forehead and she wears high heels that fit her dress. She like her sister also possesses beautiful blue eyes. She was also holding onto a plate, only was it filled with drinks for the patrons.

"Oh my god, you're Mirajane! The real one!"

Lisanna smiled at her sister "Looks like you got a fan here, sister."

Mirajane chuckled nervously "Oh, it's what I expect I guess."

Lucy saw they were thinking she was some stalker fan and began speaking "Oh, oh, please don't think I'm some kind of stalker."

"Oh don't worry," Mirajane calmed her down while putting a hand on her shoulder "I'm very flattered that you are a fan of mine. It's just that I should've consider the advice that was given to me with some of the photoshoots, especially the ones that are 'too revealing.'" She blushed slightly as she thought about that.

Lisanna pulled back Mirajane slightly so she wouldn't be hit by Elfman who got sent flying before giving a smirk remark "Well, the results didn't seem to bother you much after you showed those pictures to him…."

Mirajane blush turned into a fume as she gave a small glare to her sister who laughed at her reaction "Really Lisanna, sometimes you are just mean."

Lisanna laughed slightly before being joined by Mirajane who couldn't stay angry longer and also was then joined by Lucy who couldn't help but join in.

Lisanna stopped and asked curiously Lucy "So Lucy, why do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

Lucy found herself quite taken back by that question as she looked down nervously "Well I always heard such fascinating stories about the legendary wizards, the prestige but also to be honest I also had doubts before joining."

"Hmmm?" This got both sisters staring at each other before turning back "What changed your mind?"

Lucy started to have a slight tint on her cheek "Well, three years ago when I was walking back home, I was attacked by some thugs who were threatening to rob me and when they cornered me, a guy my age beat them all down with his magic, I asked him who he was and simply said his name was 'The Shadow of Fairy Tail.'"

"Wait, you met Na-" Natsu stopped when he heard that and before he could ask he was punched in the face by Gray.

Lisanna and Mirajane turned towards each other and giggled "That's him alright."

"You know him?" Lucy asked.

"Know him? He's practically family, he's on a mission right now but I suppose he should come back today. Even though he finished his mission three days ago."Lisanna explained.

"Why take three days after a mission?" Lucy asked with curiosity.

Mirajane gave an eyebrow "Because he has a habit of coming late….and coming up with an excuse like 'A black cat passed by and I needed to go the other way around.'

Lucy sweat dropped "Who would use an excuse like that?"

* * *

"Aachoo!" a person wearing a long brown sneezed "Okay, either I'm getting sick or someone is talking about me…wait, I never get sick." The person who was wearing a cloak over him spoke to himself as looked over to what stood in front of him.

The Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Ah, home sweet home. I wonder if-"

"That's ENOUGH!" a loud demanding voice said as the building vibrated a little bit.

"Yep, that's gramps. I wonder who caused havoc first." The person said as he walked through that door.

* * *

"Nice to meet you." Makarov greeted the awestricken Lucy.

"Is HE your master?!" Lucy pointed at the rather short but powerful guild leader, Makarov Dreyar, the 3rd guild leader of the legendary Fairy Tail guild. He was just in a moment a giant black figure that stopped everybody inside the guild from fighting and stamped on Natsu like it was nothing.

Mirajane chuckled at that remark "Yes, he is Fairy Tail's master Makarov."

Makarov turned around and jumped towards the second floor, not without landing horrible on his back before recovering he spoke to the guild "You've gone and done it again, you brats!"

All of the guild members looked down embarrassed at what he meant, it was no secret that even though Fairy Tail was one of the strongest, they were also one of the most hell raisers around the kingdom, like how Natsu just a few days destroyed a whole dock? That was nothing compared to the long sheets master Makarov was holding onto. And it was a whole lot of it.

Makarov brought forwards the paperwork to show it "Just take a look at how much paperwork the Magic Council send me this time, this is the biggest pile of complaints yet!"

The hooded person walked through the door and saw everybody was paying attention to master Makarov explanation with the complaints he received.

The old man looked ticked off "Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!"

All of the guild mates started to look down in shame.

"However," Makarov irritation faded away as he burned the papers in his hands into a bowl of fire "I say to heck with the Magic Council." He threw the fire bowl up front for Natsu to eat it up like he always do.

"Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right. Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power, it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect match."

The hooded person smiled at the speech.

"To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul, if all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in; because that is what makes the Fairy Tail guild number 1!"

The room was soon filled with cheering as everybody believed in the words of master Makarov, he saw every member in his guild as his children, and of course when children learn, it happens it could cause trouble.

The hooded person chuckled as he spoke out "Still giving good speeches, huh Master?"

Everybody turned around to see where it came from. They saw it was a person wearing a hoodie an saw he was smirking underneath the hood.

Lucy was the first to ask Mirajane "Uhm, who's he?"

The person removed his hoodie, revealing it to be a person wearing a black mask that covers his muscular chin and recognizable whisker marks and had spiky blonde hair that wasn't too short or too long with wearing a bandana tied up around his forehead and covered his left eye.

The person eye smiled as he waved "Oi everybody, missed me?!"

For some reason, Lucy couldn't help but blush 'Oh my, he's-'

"Naruto is back!" Someone exclaimed as the whole guild went crazy out of happiness.

Mirajane approached him with a soft smile "Glade to see you're back, Naruto."

"I'm also glad to be back, Mira-Chan." Naruto said in friendly terms to the mage as it obviously made her blush slightly.

Makarov walked towards him "Naruto my boy, how was your request. Any troubles?"

"Nah master, it all went good." Naruto pulled out a bag that looked like it was ready to shred "I've got enough Jewels to pay my rent for almost six months."

"And are you planning to do nothing for six months?!" Makarov asked.

"Of course not," Naruto raised the bag "All drinks and food are today?"

 **10 minutes later**

Naruto was sitting at the bar while eating a bowl of ramen, he slurped up the liquid before putting it down out of satisfaction "Ahhh, you and your sister's ramen are one of the best I've ever eaten, Lisanna. Mind giving me some water?"

Lisanna smiled while taking the bowl and walked to the back "Sure, one water coming up!"

Makarov who was sitting on the counter asked the former-shinobi "And my boy, have you seen Erza on your way?"

"Actually I did, she said she was looking for the beast she was hunting for. I offered her my services but declined kindly, saying she wants to handle this alone." Naruto answered as he drank his water that Lisanna brought.

Makarov smirked "Of course she does, you really are the big brother here, aren't you?"

Naruto scratched his head "Well, I don't want to go that far." they both laughed.

"Is my dad back yet?"

Naruto turned around to see Romeo standing there, Romeo was Macao's son. He was a kid that was about twelve he believed.

Makarov sighed as he wanted to say something but Naruto just waved him not to say anything.

Naruto turned to the young Romeo and asks gently "Why? What is it with your father, young Romeo?"

Romeo quietly nervously answered "My dad said he was going on a request on Mt. Hakobe, he said it would take 3 days but it has been a week." Romeo became scares "I think something-"

"Hey, hey. I know your father, he's a strong mage alright? He can handle it." Naruto tried to assure to the boy that his father was alright.

Romeo just looked down as he was about to cry but he then felt a hand grab his head and saw it was Naruto who held a smile.

"But….If you are really worried about him, I don't think it's such a bad idea to let someone check him out." Naruto turns his head to the person who would do the job "Ain't that a good idea, Natsu?"

Natsu who was listening to the whole conversation nodded in seriously "Yes."

"Then you mind going out looking for Macao?"

"Of course I don't mind!" Natsu said as he turned to his companion "Come on, Happy, to Mt. Hakobe."

"Alright!" Happy saluted as they both walked out of the building, also with them they dragged the newcomer for no apparent reason.

Romeo on the other hand began to worry more as he saw Natsu leave "But-but-"

"Hey listen," Romeo turned back to Naruto, who gave him a welcoming and warm giving smile.

"Natsu isn't somebody who stays on the sidelines while somebody is in trouble, so just put some trust in him, alright? He is a big brother figure to you, isn't he?"

Romeo started to act up and nod "Yes."

"Then have trust in him, okay?"

Romeo smiled "Okay."

"Now go back to your mom, she must be worried about you, isn't she?"

Romeo remembered what time it was "Oh no, I've got to go!" Romeo ran towards the exit but before he waved to Naruto "See you tomorrow, Naruto!"

Naruto smile as he waved back "Till tomorrow, Romeo!"

The rest of the guild smiled at the carrying character of Naruto, always coming up with the right words for someone who was in need. Many liked that about him.

Naruto turned to Makarov "Hey Gramps, mind if I take a nap in one of the guestrooms, I'm quite tired to be honestly."

Makarov smiled "Sure Naruto, you know the way."

"Thanks," Naruto stood up as he waved the others "See you guys later."

"Sleep well, Naruto." Everybody else said as he went upstairs.

* * *

Naruto now had his cloak off and was now in his pajamas which consisted of just only his shirt and underpants, but as he was lying down he wasn't sleeping, instead he was staring at the ceiling while remembering something.

He grabbed his chest "It's been 3 years…"

 _3 years before the events_

 _Night fell over Konoha or also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaf, with everybody going to sleep. It was a day of panic and unanswered questions as a series of events unfolded within the last few months that occurred in the strongest shinobi village of the whole continent._

 _With first being the failed Oto/Suna invasion of Konoha during the finals of the Chunin Exams, resulting the death of countless of shinobi's on both sides and that of the 3rd Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. The crisis of finding a new Hokage, which ended up with Lady Tsunade one of the Legendary Sannin and the defection of Sasuke Uchiha as he tried to defect to Otogakure with the help of the Sound four._

 _That failed thanks to the efforts of a group of Leaf ninja that was led by the chunin Shikamaru Nara who just recently gained this promotion despite of his young age._

 _With their full strength the Sound Four were defeated by Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, the backup of Suna and Lee they._

 _But the one who completed the mission was the blonde Naruto Uzumaki, he fought Sasuke at the Valley of the End and dragged his unconscious body back to the village._

 _A few weeks went by as for now after all the events and the deeds of Naruto, all the shinobi who encountered him and mistrusted started to think differently about him. But the civilians and one over-emotional pink haired shinobi downright started to bash him even more, like it was always the case._

 _But now, those thoughts were going to be changed once again._

 _BOOM!_

 _The Hokage building exploded as the roof was covered in flames several shadows jumped away from rooftop to rooftop after the explosion occurred._

 _One of those shadows landed on the rooftop of his own house, it was Naruto wearing not his orange jumpsuit but instead a standard blue shirt and pants with the whirlpool sign on the shoulder and wearing sandals._

 _Naruto held on his left eye that was bleeding as he took some deep breaths, looking at the damage he had done to the building. Also he had his mouth covered in fresh bandages as he obtained an injury in the event.  
_

 _"I'm sorry Granny….Old man….Kakashi….Ero-Sennin…Sasuke-teme….everyone, I did what I had to do. It's for the safety of the village." Naruto said as he clutched his free hand as he knew there was no turning back now, his home, his dream. It's all over now._

 _He took out his headband and puts it on the ground so he could pick out his kunai, he took a moment to understand what he was doing._

 _He carved a big scratch through the leaf symbol as a clone of his landed next to him_

 _"Shit. That's a big explosion." The person turned to Naruto "Hey boss, you coming or what?"_

 _Naruto had the headband now on his head and answered "I'm ready. Let's go." they both jumped away as they jumped through the rooftops, going straight for one of the gates._

 _"You know you just marked yourself as a rogue ninja, right?" the clone said as they were coming closer to the gate._

 _Naruto said nothing as they now were close to the gate, they just had to run through it and they had an open window for just a moment._

 _Then two spotting lights went on and were set on the two shinobi, forcing them to stop._

 _"Naruto Uzumaki, freeze!"_

 _Naruto gritted as he knew that voice he made his trade mark hand sign._

 _"Shadow clone jutsu!" dozens of Naruto's appeared as he ordered "Split up!"_

 _"Right!" they all responded as they all went different directions as several leaf shinobi started pursuing them. One of them was his teacher who was standing on a rooftop overseeing how one of his students was fleeing._

 _Naruto was sprinting through the streets as he jumped through a few alleyways as he disappeared into a corner that was pitch black._

 _Three leaf ninja, two chunin and one jounin landed in front of the corner as they looked around._

 _"Where is he? Where's that demon brat!?" the jounin demanded._

 _"We must've lost his tracks." The chunin said as he was catching his breath "Little bastard is fast, I give him that."_

 _The other chunin gritted his teeth "I knew that demon brat couldn't be trusted, the 3rd Hokage was a fool to let him become a ninja and now look; he attempted to kill the whole council!"_

 _He pointed at the hokage building, which was now fully on fire as shinobi with water style jutsu were trying to put the fire down._

 _"It doesn't matter right now, our mission now is to kill that brat. He's obviously a traitor as he even broke out one of Orochimaru's ninja's. Now let's split up!" The Jounin ordered as he left the two chunin._

 _"Right!" They both also jumped away. Out of the dark corner, Naruto walked out the alley as he watched the ninja going at different directions._

 _"Ah….Ah…Okay, I lost them for now." Naruto flinched at the stinging pain in his eye "Argh, that hurts like hell."_

 _"You get used to it, I know."_

 _Naruto went stiff when he heard that, he did that and saw it was his sensei, Kakashi Hatake and he was not alone, alongside with him were Asuma and Kurenai, senseis of team 8 and 10._

 _Naruto cursed to himself "Damn it…." he really didn't want to come across them, they were one of the very few who didn't hate him. He expected from the cyclops to either cuss him or outright just kill but instead he said._

 _"Naruto, Why?" Kakashi had this concerned look in his eye as he held his hands forward "Why did you do this, do you know the extend to what you have done?"_

 _Naruto simply nodded "Yes. Yes I know what I have done."_

 _"Then why?!" Kakashi sounding more demanding "You know this can cost you your-"_

 _"Like I said Kakashi-Sensei, I know what I did. With what I have committed I will be branded and hunted down as a rogue ninja, I will be viewed again by many of the village as a monster."_

 _Asuma bit his cigarette "Then why do it?"_

 _"Ask Lady Tsunade." This caught the senseis off guard, they never heard Naruto so formal speaking like that."_

 _Naruto continued "Because I knew one thing, the actions I took extended the survival of the Hidden Leaf village, I'm not letting those bastards destroy what the old man has been fighting for."_

 _Kakashi saw what Naruto meant by, it seems like he held a very strong conviction to the Third Hokage. He knew that Naruto had a very close relation to Hiruzen Sarutobi, he even remembered how he brought young Naruto along to some parts of the village to enjoy but he never expected Naruto to go this far._

 _Was he just like Itachi? Willing to be branded like criminal for the love of the village?_

 _"If they succeeded their plan," Naruto gritted as he remembered it he clutched his fist "I could not let them do that!"_

 _Several shinobi came around the corner and spotted them "There's Kakashi, he's trapped the demon brat!"_

 _"Naruto, please turn yourself in. you will only make things worse." Kurenai tried to convince the boy who he knew was the crush her student had._

 _"I'm sorry," Naruto held a hand sign "But what's done it's done."_

 _"Oh," Naruto said one last thing "Tell the members of the Shinobi council, Hinata's Kiba's, Shikamaru's parents and the others I'm sorry, didn't meant to get them involved…"_

 _He smoke exploded around him as two chunin tried to stab him from above._

 _They looked around "Where did he go?!"_

 _"He can't be that far."_

 _"A Shadow clone." Kakashi murmured._

 _Then a man in robes came down, he was a member of the ANBU "You got the kid?"_

 _"No," Kakashi answered "He just slipped away, why? What's the problem?"_

 _The ANBU agent turned to Kakashi "Because we lost track of him, our trackers are already scanning the area around the village."_

 _Then another ANBU ninja joined and kneeling "Kakashi, we've spotted your student fleeing towards the east."_

 ** _Outside the village_**

 _Naruto hide behind a tree, he took some deep breaths as he took a look seeing if he was followed, luckily he wasn't and he wanted that for now. he was too exhausted to fight and to tired right now to run._

 _Then two kunai's flew out of the bushes and hit Naruto._

 _"Argh!" Naruto shrieked in pain as he grabbed a hold on the one that was close to his shoulder. He turned to where it came from and saw that two more kunai's were flying towards him._

 _He pulled out the kunai in his shoulder and used it to block the two others, he failed to see the three shuriken that were thrown from the tree behind him._

 _All three shuriken plunged into Naruto's back as the pain forced him to lean backwards and on his knee._

 _"Urgh…Urgh…damn it." Naruto gasped for air as he took a look around and saw men in black robes but with plain white masks coming from the trees and bushes._

 _"We've got the Nine Tails jinchuuriki. We can bring him to Lord Danzo."_

 _"We're not finished, knock him out." One of them ordered._

 _"Hai!" one of the robed men jumped towards him as he was ready to give the final blow._

 _"Bastards…." Naruto growled as he reached for the other kunai, which was very close to his heart._

 _The robed man came closer._

 _"YAAAAAAH!"_

* * *

 _"YAAAH!"_

 _Kakashi stopped when he heard that, his eyes widened "Naruto!" he sprinted faster._

* * *

 _Naruto was breathing hard as he was holding unto a bloodied kunai as his open wounds were bleeding out lots of blood but in front of him laid something that rather pissed off the surrounding ninja._

 _The one robed ninja laid there, dead. With a slash going through his mask, hitting the face. He laid there motionless._

 _"That brat is too dangerous, go for his arms."_

 _"Hai!"_

 _Naruto looked around and saw that from all direction a dozen kunais came for him._

 _He didn't react fast enough as they all hit their targets._

 _PLUNG!_

 _PLUNG!_

 _PLUNG!_

 _Naruto's arms were now no use as all his muscles were hit by the kunais, some even hit his back as he now was forced to stand on his knees while blood was coming out of his mouth._

 _"Guess…this is it…." Naruto said as he saw the masked ninja's approach him, his vision was to blurry to see them come closer as he started to close his eyes, ready to pass on to the next world._

 _"What's that?...ahhh!"_

 _"YAAAH!" loud punching and screaming was heard ad Naruto forced himself to open_

 _Then a bright light forced Naruto to shield his eyes for a moment before he could look what it was and when he saw it was. He was astonished._

 _In front of him was a small girl with yellow blonde hair and large green eyes with no pupils, she was wearing a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. She was surrounded by golden lights._

 _She smiled at him as she walked with her shoeless feet towards the young shinobi and reached out for him while saying "You have a heart of gold, I've seen what you did and I want you to give a chance…a second chance of life…a second chance to have a family…..a second chance to have….a family. In a country far away from here." She extended her hand "What do you say?"_

 _"Naruto!" He turned around, that has to be Kakashi-Sensei._

 _He turned back "What is this…land?"_

 _She smiled "Fiore."_

 _Naruto then asked one final question "What….is your name?"_

 _The kind smile she gave made Naruto calm "Mavis Vermillion, first guild master of Fairy Tail."_

 _"Naruto!"_

 _Naruto turned around again, seeing movement in the trees before turning back to Mavis "W-When can we go."_

 _She reached for his hand and smiled "Right now."_

 _She giggled as the light began to shine so much, that the whole area god absolved into it._

 _End Flashback_

Naruto remembered how he woke up, finding himself in a hospital in a country he didn't know, soon enough the doctors explained that they found him in the streets with dozens of stab wounds and thought he was a dead man.

He reached for his bag and went with his hand through it, pulling out his old headband and a pair of pictures, one of that was of his former class and the other was that of team 7 with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"I wonder what they are doing now….." Naruto spoke silently to himself as he looked through the window, seeing that it was night, sometime he wondered if he would ever see the again, his friends? Granny? Kakashi-sensei?

CRASH!

Naruto stood up quickly, that sound came from outside, he looked through the window and saw someone unfortunately had dropped a vase from their balcony. But even that, he knew he had to keep his guard, after all he is by definition a missing nin by now.

Naruto went over to his window and looked over the rooftops of Magnolia before closing the curtains.

When he closed those curtains, figures skipped the shadows away from the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Here is the second chapter of 'Shadow of Fairy Tail' I hope you guys will like it.**

 **As you guys may know there is a poll open right now on my page, deciding if this story is going to be a harem or not since i'm kind of conflicted here. The poll will close the 14th of this month so cast your vote!**

 **Also I will say I made a mistake by naming Loki instead of Loke in the first chapter. My bad.**

 **Let's begin this!**

It's been a couple of days since Naruto returned from his quest and a new mage named Lucy joined Fairy Tail. But in overall it was a normal day in Magnolia's best-known guild hall as everyone began to have a meal or a drink, and having fun. Sometimes there was even a laugh thrown in when Wakaba, one of the members of the guild tried (jokingly) to ask Mirajane on a date on which she responded by transforming her head to that of Wakaba's head were on that he gave the normal funny respond.

"I hate it when you do that, it's so creepy!"

Everyone in the guild laughed at that except for one table where Natsu, Happy and Lucy were sitting. While Happy was devouring his meal which was just a fish, Natsu was mumbling on how he was broke.

"I guess we should try to find another job," Natsu grumbled.

Happy joined in "Aye, we're running out of food money." Before going back to his meal.

Lisanna walked by and smiled "If you can't afford to eat today, I can cook something for you guys. I won't charge you anything."

"Nah it's not that Lisanna," Natsu sighed "thank you I really do but we need more money to pay our rent."

"That would be no problem if we took that 2 million jewels reward." Lucy reminded him while still slightly ticked off about it but then reminds that she also had to pay her rent soon "I guess I better find work too."

She turned around and before she got to the quest board, she noticed someone walking in the guild.

It was Naruto, wearing just a pair of boots, trousers and a t-shirt which didn't cover much of his body as his arms and parts of his shoulders were exposed. He still wore the bandana over his left eye and the mask over his mouth.

He dried his arms up with his towel and said "Mira! Can I get the usual? I'm done training."

Mirajane smiled and turned around "Sure! Coming right up!"

Naruto went over to the table next to Natsu's and tapped the back of a man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair "Hey Macao, how's it going?"

"I'm doing good, kid." Macao gestured "Sit down here. I see you just finished your training?"

He sat down and answered "Yes, I did the usual. Around 4 hours done."

Macao noticed checking Naruto and chuckled "I can see that your whole back is drenched in sweat."

"It is?" Naruto turned his head to try and look "Damn, I barely notice that anymore."

Wakaba waved his hand in front of his nose "And that smell like you've been running a marathon."

Some of the guys laughed just as Mirajane brought a bowl of ramen in front of Naruto and commented "Well, I say good for Naruto. At least he uses his time productively."

Cana smirked, "Yeah, unlike some of you."

"Hey!"

"Thanks for the food Mira," Naruto said as he began to eat it.

Cana's cheeks were red from the alcohol and ask drunkenly "So, Naruto. What are you planning to do today?"

"I don't know to be honest. I already paid my rent for the upcoming three months, so what about-"

He saw that Cana grabbed out of nowhere a barrel of wine and started downing it until she couldn't drink anymore.

Naruto sighs at the usual Cana, smiling "Never mind."

* * *

 **Five minutes later**

Naruto just walked out of the restroom but noticed someone else except for Nab, the guild member who doesn't know what quest he wants to pick.

The girl was wearing a white skirt, a pink ribbon in her hair, a red t-shirt and brown boots while carrying a whip around.

He saw the girl scoping for a quest "Finding a magic bracelet….Lifting a spell from a cursed cane….Fortune-telling love using astrology…Exterminating the evil spirits in a volcano?! I didn't know there was so much different kind of requests for mages…"

"Excuse me." That voice made Lucy stiff for a moment before turning around to see Naruto standing in front of her.

"H-hello."

"I guess we didn't meet before, you must be the new one here. What's your name?" Naruto asks, just as Mirajane walks by.

Lucy saw the began to turn red and stutter "I-I-'m-"

"Don't worry Lucy, he won't bite." Mirajane tried to calm the blonde girl down and took it over "Naruto, this is Lucy. She's the newest member of Fairy Tail and the reason you haven't seen her much is that she's been going away on quests with Natsu and Happy."

"Lucy….you mean Lucy from like Hea-"

"NOPE! Just Lucy." Lucy waved her hands around "It's me from the time you saved me from that gang. You remember that?"

"…..Oh yeah. Now I remember." Naruto nodded his head and smiled offered his hand to shake it, eye smiling "Nice to see you joined. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Lucy cheeks blushed "Yeah, nice to meet you."

Mirajane giggled at the interaction and began changing the conversation "Lucy, if you are interested in taking one of these requests, just let me know. The master is away for a conference so I'm covering for him."

"Oh, so that's the reason why I haven't seen the old man. So it's that time again…" Naruto said knowing the routine occasion.

"What kind of conference?" Lucy asked.

"One for guild masters, every once in a while they all get together to talk about the state of things….It's a bit different from the Council, though…."

"The Magic Council." Naruto rolled his eyes while speaking those two words with venom. Earning himself a questioned look from Lucy but a normal response from Mirajane who ignored it to put a finger on her chin, trying to figure out a better way to explain it better.

She then got an idea in her head asks a fellow guildmate, the 'obese' Reedus for something "Reedus, can you give me your Light Pen?"

"Of course, here." Reedus handed over his pen that had a glowing end to it.

"Thank you." Mirajane thanked him before turning around and starting to draw a hierarchy of diagrams in the air and explaining it from top to bottom "The most important people in the magic world are the 10 members of the Council, who have a connection with the government. They exist to maintain the order in the magic world. The Council can also pass judgment on mages who commit crimes."

Mirajane then pointed at the middle of the diagram as Lucy focused "And beneath the Council, there are the Guild master Leagues, where Guild Masters assemble. They relay the decisions of the Council, smooth out the communication between the guilds in the area, and keep us in order. It's a difficult job, right?"

"I didn't know that there were connections between guilds," Lucy said astonished by the diagram and organization.

"It's important that we interact with each other, or else our structure would've fallen apart." Mirajane added.

"Yeah," Naruto stared at the structural plan of the diagram "I personally find this a good plan, communications between guild masters, corporation, multiple meetings to build trust. Pretty much a good system, well except for the Council, most of them are nothing but bureaucratic thick headed morons."

Lucy sweatdropped, did this guy have some grudge against the Magic Council or was this a universal thought in this guild. She already had heard it from master Makarov but now from him…

Natsu appeared out of nowhere with an evil grin and his finger burning a small fire, spoke in a demonic tone "And then the guys in black show up."

Lucy screamed scared of her chest.

Natsu laughed while holding the back of his head "Hahaha! That was almost too easy!"

"Are you trying to scare me to death!?" Lucy shouted at him while holding her chest.

"But seriously, the guys Natsu is talking about do exist." Mirajane said while drawing another diagram "These are the dark guilds, they have chosen not to join any of the leagues. They're the bad apples and most of them are involved in magical crime."

"Wow," Lucy was amazed but also slightly scared.

"Don't worry, they rarely pose a threat nowadays. Mostly because the actions of some of the guilds have been actively taking down some of these dark guilds, even members of the Magic Council have been involved in rooting them out." Mirajane said and mentioned, "Right, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled "Of course, Mira-Chan."

"Uhm, I don't follow."

"Oh yeah, you don't know. You see, Naruto is one of our mages who's active working with other guilds in fighting these dark guilds," Mirajane told the celestial mage "he gets quests from the Magic Council and he with mages from other guilds go and hunt down dark mages who pose a threat."

"Wow," Lucy turned to Naruto and asks "you've met with other guilds?"

"Yes, of course, I've met some very powerful mages and a lot of them and many of them became good friends of mine after I proved myself," Naruto answered to her question.

Mirajane smiled "Naruto is known for defeating and capturing over 49 dark mages from 8 different dark guilds. This gave him the nickname 'the Shadow of Fairy Tail.'

"Why the Shadow of Fairy Tail?"

"Because Naruto's fighting skills are like that of a Shinobi," Lisanna said as she walked over to the counter with an empty tray "I'm not joking really, when Naruto and I went to do a recovering request, we got jumped by like 5 dark mages, he took them all down without even using his magic. He picked them all off one by one and paralyzed them, ending it for us getting a good pay when we brought them in."

"He did?!" Lucy's eyes widened as she turned to Naruto "You're really that strong?"

Naruto was flattered "I'm not saying I'm that, I just got lucky that's all. Besides they weren't that powerful, just some A-class morons."

 _'That ain't nothing.'_ Lucy's mind though.

"Whatever, say are you going to pick a job or not?" Natsu asked Lucy.

Lucy frowned "You've got to be kidding me. What makes you think I want to do that?"

"Well, we are a team. Aren't we?" Natsu mentioned.

Happy then burst in saying "Yeah, and we picked the job last time. So it's now your turn to pick, so get to it!"

"Just forget it cat, as far I'm concerned our team has been disbanded," Lucy crossed her arms and huffed "and besides you guys didn't actually want me, you just needed me last time because I'm a blonde."

"Wait a moment, what do I hear here about needing a blonde?" Naruto looked in between the two and turns with a frown to Natsu and Happy "Guys…."

Happy and Natsu shrieked out of fear and quickly said "It was for a job! It was for a job!"

Naruto kept the frown and then asked: "You guys make sure she got paid?"

"…..No. The guy's book was that from his father who was tormented."

Naruto sighed and turns around but couldn't be angry at his kindness "Okay, I let this slide for ones."

"Hey Lucy," Gray got their attention, sitting next to Cana "I wouldn't stay with those losers If I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

Cana just mentioned "Your clothes, Gray."

"Crap!" Gray looked down, he was in his underwear again.

Natsu just cussed him "Jerk."

That comment made Gray glare at Natsu and in a second, they were at it again; Natsu and Gray glaring at each other, butting heads giving each other insults.

"Did you just call me a jerk, dragon boy?"

"And what if I did, what are you going to do about it?"

"Chickenhead!"

"Least I'm not a coward!"

"You spineless wimp!"

"You're a freak!"

"It looks like they're at it again." Happy said munching on another fish.

"Those two, urgh…." Naruto shook his head before turning towards Lucy who now was listening to Loke's attempt to flirt with her.

But then he took a few steps back after noticing something hanging on Lucy's hip. He then hopped back on his feet and then when Happy mentioned one of her celestial spirits and then ran away out of the building.

"Celestial spirits…oh boy, I please I hope she isn't the holder of that key." He knew Loke had his own run-ins with celestial wizards, and it wasn't good ones.

He noticed Gray punched Natsu and that his body was about to hit Lucy.

"Wow, watch out." Naruto grabbed Lucy by the shoulders and pulled her slightly to him before Natsu's body could hit her.

Lucy saw what happened and turned to her fellow blonde "Thanks."

"No problem," Naruto said before addressing the two guys "Really guys, can you both stop this for a moment, just a moment?"

"Natsu started it, I'm just following through," Gray argued.

"You're clothes, Gray," Cana said.

"Damn it!"

Natsu got back up "You're the one who was provoking me, you dirty slimeball."

Gray's eyebrow twitched "Oh yeah, what did I do to provoke you? You fire clown."

"You pervert slasher!"

"Pink haired punk!"

"Lame insults, guys." Lucy deadpanned.

The rest of the guild started laughing at the two troublemakers going at each other yet again, Lucy couldn't help but smile and Naruto smirked giving an eye smile.

"We got bad news!"

Everyone turned towards the main entrance, seeing that Loke was already back and in distress.

"It's Erza, she's on her way here!"

Everyone except for a few began to freak out when that name was mentioned.

Lucy was impressed by the sudden change of sphere "Wow, just mentioning her and the whole place goes crazy."

"Well, she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail," Mirajane said.

"Don't forget the fact she's a bit intimidating," Lisanna mentioned the small fact.

"Yeah, to put that lightly, but that's Erza for you," Naruto added.

Then they started to hear loud footsteps, it sounded like it was coming closer and this got the guildmates to start sweat and shriek.

"That's got to be her."

"Those sounds like her footsteps."

"Even the air has gone completely still."

"Man from these reactions you'd think she's some kind of demon." Lucy said imagining Erza as some kind of demon and frightening her "I'm so scared!"

The person entered the guild hall and brought in a large object which was to be revealed as a horn that must've belonged to an animal that had been slain. It was put down next to the person carrying it with a loud thud.

The person was a woman, or more precisely a 19-year-old girl that had a slender voluptuous figure. It may not be seen at first because of the custom-made armor breastplate that resembles of the medieval days. The armor was made by Heart Kreuz, the most popular clothing line for young girls and women. She also wore a blue skirt and black boots, and diamond shaped silver earrings. But her most noticeable was her scarlet hair and brown eyes.

This was Erza Scarlet, the strongest female wizard of Fairy Tail.

"I have returned, where is master Makarov?" Erza sternly asked.

"She's beautiful." Lucy breathed with a mini tint of redness on her cheeks.

"Welcome back, Erza. The master is at a conference right now." Mirajane said.

"I see." Erza complied as she puts a hand on her hip.

"Erza, what's that huge thing?" One of the guildmates asked.

"It's the horn of the monster I defeated. The locals were so thankful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir." She looked at the guy "Why you got a problem with it?"

"NO, not at all!"

"You know, she's not anything that I had imagined," Lucy said.

Lisanna giggled "Well, it's not her looks that cause everyone here to be scared of her, you'll soon find out."

"But she's a caring person and someone fun to hang out with." Naruto patted Lucy's arm "So just relax."

"O-Okay."

"Now listen up," Erza turned her head towards everyone, making them shiver "while I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is that Fairy Tail had been causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I certainly do!"

"Here begins the road call," Naruto said.

"Cana! You need to start controlling your drinking." The brunette stopped drinking. "Vijeeter! Take the dancing outside! Wakaba! Get rid of the filthy habit of yours! Nab! I would suspect you still standing there in front of that board, just pick a job already!"

She then turned to Macao "Macao!"

The man went stiff.

Erza instead just sighed.

"Please just say something!" Macao cried.

"I don't even know where to begin with you" She grabbed for her head and shook "Honestly you guys cause so much trouble sometimes I've just given up."

"She's really tearing into everyone." Lucy nervously muttered "It's like she's taking over.

Happy appeared "That's Erza for ya."

"Even if she's kinda bossy, she's saner then everyone else in here. I don't understand why everyone is so afraid of her."

Naruto points to her right "Look out there."

"Are Natsu and Gray here?"

Lucy turned around to see something that surprised her.

"H-Hey there Erza, We're just hanging around as good friends do." Gray and Natsu gave nervous smiles while crossing their arms over each other's back and shaking hands like really close friends, all that in fear of course.

Natsu replies "A-Aye."

"He's talking like happy!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"That's great, I'm quite pleased to see you two finally getting along." Erza smiled nodded her head "However it's only natural that even the best of friends squabble every now and then."

"I don't know if we're the best of friends." Gray replied.

"A-Aye." Natsu added.

"What's gone into Natsu!?" Lucy now was too confused.

"Cuz Natsu and Gray know better than to piss off Erza. A few years ago he challenged Erza to a fight and got beaten up badly." Naruto said to her.

"That's a stupid thing to do." Lucy said.

"After that she found Gray walking around naked and decided to beat him up too." Macao added to the list of reasons to why people fear Erza.

Cana who for once is not drinking, decided to bring in another story "And lets not forget she also beat up Loke for trying to hit on her. He totally deserved it though."

Lucy quipped on that one "Yeah, can't say I blame her."

Naruto spoke "So Erza, from what I see, you normally come back here and relax, eating a strawberry cheesecake and forget about everything, but instead of that I can see you're planning something now, I'm I right?"

Erza turned to Naruto and gave him a smile and nod "You're right Naruto, still as sharp as ever." She eyed Naruto, who eyed back.

"Like I ever lost it. Dear Erza."

Erza huffed it with a smug smile before turning towards the two "Natsu, Gray. I need you to do a favor." The two turned towards Erza and paid attention to what she wanted to say.

"While traveling I heard something that made me worried. Normally I would consult with the master on an issue like this but he's not here and this is a matter of upmost urgency. I can use you both for this."

The dragon slayer and the ice mage looked between each other while the whole guild couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza informed them and then turned to her blonde friend "And you Naru- Where is Naruto?"

Between Mira and Lucy where Naruto was standing now was empty.

The only sound that everyone was hearing in the silence was the sound of clicking shoes.

Everyone turned towards where it came from and saw that Naruto was on his way out and "I'll see you guys at the train station, oh and this." Naruto threw something backwards.

Lisanna catches it and it was a bundle filled with jewels.

"Thanks for the meal, girls." Naruto gave out a wave to everyone "See you guys in a few days."

"See ya!" Most guild mates waved him goodbye.

Mirajane giggled "There he goes, preparing for another job."

Wakaba smirked while puffing out smoke "That kid doesn't sit still, not even asked and already prepares for the job."

Lucy couldn't help but raise her eyebrow and asks Happy "Why is everyone talking so good about Naruto."

Happy replies in his usual manner "Because everyone knows that's Naruto nature. He's always ready to help out a fellow guild mate."

"That's true." Nab says catching Lucy's attention "You can ask anyone in this guild, Naruto has helped people no matter what their problem is. Just like how he comforted Macao's son when he was missing. That is Naruto."

Macao smiled, he had to properly thank him for calming his son down and giving him hope. Sure he did not rescue him but he did gave his son the comfort he needed.

Cana chuckled "That's Naruto for you." She took a sip from her jug of beer, while a blush was lightened on her cheeks.

"Whatever it is, the big thing is that with Natsu, Gray and Erza joining up as a team, the would be the most powerful team, but with Naruto joining in it IS the most powerful team this guild might have."

Happy flew up high and exclaimed "Hooray for Naruto!"

* * *

"HOORAY!"

Outside the guild hall, Naruto heard the cheering from his fellow guild mates. He couldn't stop smiling and gave it a thought.

 _'Glad I was brought here.'_

 **Next day, Magnolia station**

"Can you explain me why have we decided to come here three hours earlier?" Lucy groaned out loud, while everyone has already arrived Naruto was the only who hasn't arrived yet. She was holding her snowman celestial spirit who kept shaking.

Happy was munching on his fish snack and explained "Have you forgotten already? He has a habit in getting late and coming up with an excuse, are all of you blondes this dumb?"

Lucy was ticked off "Don't start that, cat!"

Natsu and Gray still played the friendly buddies part while Erza sighed waiting for Naruto wasn't new for her as she got used to it like most of the guild who worked with him.

Happy flew up with the fish in his mouth pointing at the hallway "There he is!"

Naruto was wearing his brown trousers, boots, a green flat jacket, a brown coat he was wearing over his jacket and his bag for his travels.

"Hello guys, sorry for the waiting. I couldn't leave the place without enjoying a warm cup of ramen."

Lucy frowns "Why am I thinking you're lying?"

"Because he is, silly. Haven't I told you it just a minute ago?" Happy reminded her.

Lucy fumed at the cat.

Erza smiled "Not a problem, Naruto. You're just in time."

Naruto eye smiled "Great, let's go."

"Wait! What about the baggage?" Lucy said pointing at the mountain of baggage that belonged to Erza.

"Allow me." Naruto stepped forwards and pulled out of his coat a scroll and opened it before laying it down and then pulls up his sleeve.

Lucy watched what was written on the scroll "What language is that?"

"I don't know, we asked the same thing. He just says it's a contract." Natsu/Gray/Erza/Happy replied while observing Naruto's work.

Lucy asked out of curiosity "What kind of contract?"

He bit his nail and started sign the middle part of the contract.

Lucy was creeped out "Why did he signed it with his own blood?"

"I don't know, he does this all the time." Natsu/Gray/Erza/Happy replied.

"You guys should listen to yourself." Lucy sweatdropped.

He started making a series of signs with his hands before slamming his hand into the middle part of the contract.

POOF! The area around Naruto was filled with smoke.

"*cough* *cough* what was that?" Lucy waved the smoke off, and when it cleared she was gasping like a fish.

"Where is all the baggage?!" the only thing left was the cart that transported it.

"In here." Naruto showed the scroll that was small and tossed it to Erza who catches it.

"Thanks Naruto."

"B-but-"

Naruto waved his hand "I'll explain it after Erza explained the job we're about to do." He turned to the two others "And? You guys have anything to say?"

"Yes, Erza." Natsu got her attention "I'll come with you but only under one condition."

Gray immediately responded "Shut up!"

"Oh? What is it?"

Natsu held his fist up with a grin "I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail."

"What's wrong with you? You've got some kind of death wish?" Gray said behind Natsu.

Natsu ignored the others "I've become a lot stronger since the last time. This time will be way different. Cause I'm gonna beat you!"

Naruto smiled at Natsu's determination, he reminded a lot….of himself. Full with spirit and never giving up.

Erza was silent for a moment before giving her response "Yes I can tell you've been improved. As to well if you can beat me. I suppose we have to see." She faces up "I accept your challenge."

"Oh yeah!" Natsu yells into the sky "I'm fired up!"

Everybody started to enter the train as it was set to leave with almost everyone in it.

Naruto was the last to board the train but then sensed something. He looked around and saw nobody was there.

He still sensed something nearby and decided to reach for something in his coat-

"Hey Naruto!" Happy landed on his head "Come on, we've found a seat."

Naruto stopped reaching for his coat and said "Okay, let's go." he boarded the train as it started leaving the train station.

In the steam of the train that just left, a figure stepped out of the steam. It was a masked man with armor plates covering his body from top to bottom, and he had a tattoo that was noticeable on his arm.

The mark of the Hidden Leaf village.

 **And that's it! we're going to the first arc of the series! I hope you guys liked it and if you do and want to leave a comment or a suggestion. Leave it here below**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I'm back here with** an new **chapter.** Hopefully **this is up to your taste because** i've **seen the newest Naruto + Fairy Tail fanfics and I'm kinda curious to what you guys want for the future. Any suggestions and** commennts **are welcome down below.**

 **Anyway, Let's start this chapter!**

The train was making its way through the vast landscape as it was going to its next stop. With on it, members of the Fairy Tail guild that was on a quest.

But currently, in one of the cabins, they had different issues to worry about. Like the fact that Natsu's motion sickness was kicking in and he laid back like he was going to puke.

"I swear Natsu, you are totally pathetic. One minute you're picking a fight and then you end up like this " Gray commented while looking out the window. How could that the dragon slayer challenge one of the most powerful wizards of their mage but not stand it riding a train? Of course, this was coming from the mage who would get off his clothes in a blink of an eye without anyone else or even his own knowledge.

In the cabin sat Lucy and Erza on the other side while next to Natsu sat the fish eating Happy who was sitting between the ice mage and the dragon slayer.

Lucy was a bit sympathetic but minded "it's got to be tough getting from place to place."

"Don't worry he'll be fine," Erza said as she offered a solution "Come here and sit next to me."

Natsu weakly replies "Aye…"

 _'I guess she wants me to move…'_ Lucy thought.

* * *

Natsu sat next to Erza as she patted him on the head "Just relax okay…"

"…Aye."

CRACK!

Natsu went K.O after Erza gave him a hard punch to his stomach to knock him out conscious so he landed his head on her lap.

"There, that should make the trip a little easier on him," Erza said like it was nothing serious after throwing a punch to the fire-eater while the others sweatdropped. Especially Lucy who thought:

 _'Okay, maybe she's not as sane as I thought she was.'_

Gray then turns from the window to the armor wearing wizard "Hey Erza, I think it is time you started filling us in, I mean what kind of a mission are we going on here?"

"Wait." Lucy interrupted "Shouldn't we wait for Naruto?"

Happy pointed out of the window "Look."

She looked out of the window and saw something flying close by, it was a hawk with a letter attached to its claw, it flew next to the window before going upwards.

"What was that?"

"That was a messenger hawk." Happy said with his belly full "Jeez, are all of you blonds so dense."

"Watch your mouth, cat!"

* * *

 **bathroom**

The bathroom, where multiple stalls and toilets where was now empty except for one guy

Naruto had turned on the tap and started to wash his hands, he just was finished doing his business in the toilet.

Then in front of him, a hawk landed and cried against him. He then noticed that there was something attached to its paw.

A message.

"Oh, thanks, little man." Naruto took the paper and started reading it. The hawk left through the open window.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _As you may guess this is not our usual way of communicating but because this is an urgent problem that needs to be dealt with, the Magic Council has decided that with your experience as a former combatant, you are chosen as the suitable person to accomplish this pressing matter._

*Sigh* "I can already guess what kind of job this is."

 _As you may know, the former legal guild Eisenwald has been stripped of its legitimacy, after several investigations including for accepting assassination quests have ended resulting into the order of disbanding the guild all at once._

 _It seemed like even after the guild was disbanded and the guild leader was arrested, our sources have found out a plot by remaining members of the guild have started to plot an attack, the leader of the rogue mages that are suspecting of plotting is none other than the Death God, Erigor._

The bathroom door behind him opened slowly, the person who entered was the white wearing mask in the station. Now wearing still his cloak, he closed the door behind him and locked it.

 _Because Erigor is a highly dangerous individual, the council believe it's unlikely he's going to be able to rehabilitate and re-integrate into society, not after killing indiscriminately innocent people. So the Magic Council has debated about the subject of Erigor and we've decided that it's for the best that Erigor has to deal with._

 _That's why we send you now, the order to defeat Erigor the Death God. It is for the greater better that Erigor won't pose a threat in the future._

 _Destroy this message after reading it. We hope you remember the agreement you made to the Council._

 _The leader_ _of the Magic Council_

 _Gran Doma_

Naruto crushed the message in his hand furiously "Screw that old man and that damned deal…."

The ANBU operative slowly was sneaking to Naruto and pulled out a kunai.

Naruto shredded the letter into several pieces before throwing it into the water, destroying it as it was asked.

"That is done…."

The ANBU took one last step before raising his kunai.

"….I wonder when you would show up," Naruto said.

The ANBU agent was surprised that he was spotted but this turned out to be his biggest mistake.

"Let's get this over with." Naruto pulled out a kunai from under his sleeve and tried to lay a hit on the masked agent who in response blocked it.

'CLANG!

* * *

 **Onibas station**

"Well, we're here." Gray said exiting the train as last "You think the Eisenwald guys are still going to be in this town?"

"I have no idea, that's what we're here to find out." Erza replies as she was carrying the scroll filled with her baggage "I must say, I need Naruto how to teach me that technique."

"Uhm, where is Naruto?" Lucy said before realizing something else "As a matter of fact, where Is Natsu?"

"Still on the train." Happy said while waving off the departing train "Aaand, there it goes."

Lucy dropped her luggage and stared with her mouth open at the train while Erza started blaming herself in an exaggerating way, and Gray….while not taking his clothes off he did bring up something.

"That's strange," Gray puts his hand beneath his chin "Natsu, of course, didn't get out of the train because he's an idiot but I don't see a reason why Naruto stayed behind."

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was leaning his back against the sink where he earlier was washing his hand, he was holding onto the mask of the ANBU agent he had defeated.

He stared at the mask "I wish we would've met in a different situation" the blonde ex-shinobi turns to where the ANBU agent was.

He was laying on the ground, against the wall with his hands tied up from behind to the urinary.

"You know, this isn't the first time I've been tracked down by the ANBU black ops."

The masked agent didn't respond. Probably because Naruto KO'd him. It was a man in his 20's, he was just a regular Leaf shinobi Naruto didn't know. He walked up to the man and placed the mask back on him and patted his head.

"Hopefully the hit I gave you in the back of your head will cause your memory loss because you're going straight back home," Naruto said to the unconscious agent while taking a few steps backward.

Naruto felt something drip off his head and felt it was the blood dripping off his head, he did get a cut from the guy but nothing serious.

He used his thumb to whip a little bit and went through a series of hand signs.

"Summoning Jutsu."

POOF! A small puff of smoke and there in front of him stood a small toad who had red skin and stripes and yellowish eyes, this was one of the gourd toads who had a shell on his mouth used for sealing.

"Hey little man, I need this man to be brought to Konoha, tell Pervy sage that its me alright?"

The toad only nodded in compliance.

"Good. Because this dude got me missing my stop." Naruto went over to the door and before leaving "Thanks. Also," Naruto pulls out a small piece of paper and handed it over to the toad "can you deliver this to Mirajane? The bartender with the white hair?"

The toad nodded again.

He opened the door and went back to pick up his stuff, the gourd toad began to ready up for transporting the unconscious ninja.

 **With Natsu on the train**

A man with a pineapple looking hair in a white colored suit was walking through the wagons and saw something interesting, a sick mage with pink hair and the most notable mark on his arm; the Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Well look at here, it's a Fairy Tail wizard." The person leaned his arm against one of the seats and asked a question in a friendly way "How's the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?"

"What?"

Natsu received a kick in the face by the person "Don't act all high and mighty because you're in a legal guild Mr. Fairy," the guy smeared "You guys just blindly follow the Magic Council, do you know what we think of you? Harmless little flies."

"Excuse me."

The guy turned around and received a punch in the face and was sent flying to the other side of the wagon.

The guy rubbed his head and looked who hit him, it was Naruto standing there with his arms crossed and facing him "You must be Naruto Uzumaki, another Fairy bug."

"And you must be Kageyama, you're a member of Eisenwald."

Kageyama smirked as he stood back up "Yes I am, may I know why you know my name?"

"I know of you because you resemble a friend of mine, had a ponytail just like you and almost the same face, the thing is you are different of him is your personality."

"Oh yeah?" Kageyama smiled "What's so different?"

"While he's most of the time a lazy, sleeping and saying everything was a drag, he was a smart guy."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Well, you are complete the opposite, you're reckless, picks fights and full of energy but-" before Naruto could end his sentence he had to jump avoiding the shadows that were going to hit him.

Naruto landed a few feet back and saw the shadows surrounding him "Guess I hit a nerve. But that's for another time, where's Erigor."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because he's wanted by the Magic Council, that's why!"

"Let's see about that, you miserable fairy." Kageyama said before focusing the shadows around his fist and running up towards him while yelling "Shadow Fist!"

Naruto grabbed for his kunai and infused his chakra in it and said "Fool…."

Natsu meanwhile was just watching while also trying to not puke.

* * *

BOOM!

The people at the previous station heard the explosion and saw that one of the wagons was damaged. Among them were the Fairy Tail guildmates.

"What was that?" Lucy questioned, "That is where Natsu is."

"It couldn't be him because the train is moving," Gray commented, "it must be Naruto."

"Whatever it is, we need to move." Erza clearly stated as she saw a magic mobile and smirked: "I got an idea."

"Uhm, I got a bad feeling about this," Lucy said slightly shaken.

Happy flew up "Let's go!"

* * *

 **In the train**

Kageyama was on the ground, covered in some bruises as he just was knocked back by Naruto who was still standing.

"Damn it, lucky shot." he groaned slightly and felt that something was missing out of his chest "Crap! Where is it?"

A strange looking flute a skull and three eyes rolled up to Naruto's feet as he picked it up.

Naruto recognized it in a second "That's…."

"Damn it, he saw it." Kageyama cursed to himself as he grabbed something from his pocket "Hope this works. Here catch!"

Naruto looked up and saw something rolling towards his feet, it was an explosive tag that was on fire. He then saw the shadow user getting out of the wagon.

"What?!…."

* * *

 **Outside**

In a ridiculous amount of speed, Erza managed to catch on the train, she was driving the magic mobile while one of her arms was attached to the mobile since the mobile is running on magic energy Erza now was tapping off.

All the while, Gray was stuck on the roof while Lucy and Happy were in the backseat.

Lucy began yelling "Natsu! Naruto!"

Then there Naruto jumped out of the window with Natsu following him just as an explosion went off.

"Naruto, behind you!"

Naruto saw the mobile and landed on the roof on his feet getting a compliment from Gray.

"Nice landing," Gray said before he noticed Natsu was going straight at him.

'BOINK!'

* * *

The mobile stopped and Naruto jumped off the roof, watching as the train kept going.

Erza stepped out and asked "Naruto, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But how come he had an explosive tag?"

"Who are you talking about?" Lucy questioned next as Gray and Natsu were at it again bickering at each other.

"That hurt, you jerk!"

"Shut up you icy freak!"

"SHUT UP, both of you!" Erza shouted at them and forcing them both again to shake hands nervously before turning to Naruto "Naruto, what happened?"

"Kageyama, a member of Eisenwald. He was on the train. We fought on the train and I was beating him."

"Eisenwald?" Erza interest spiked "Are you sure?"

"He pretty much admitted it, but that's not the case. He had the Lullaby flute with him."

The expression of Erza was enough to understand what it was so she ordered: "Everyone back on the mobile!"

Naruto got on top of the roof together with Gray while Natsu, Lucy, and Happy got in the backseat. Erza tapped her arm back to the mobile and they drove off forwards.

* * *

 **Kunugi station**

A panicking crowd began fleeing after a man wielding a scythe just slashed one of the train conductors in front of them.

The man was an extremely tall, lean-built and muscular man, he had blue visible tattoos on his body and silver hair with a colored skirt with his feet wearing sandals, this was Death God Erigor, member of Eisenwald.

"This train belongs to Eisenwald now!" Erigor ordered while his men were throwing everything off the train, even the passengers.

"Get everything off the train, luggage, conductor, all of it. If anyone tries to defy us to kill them all."

Kageyama then exited the wagon and spotted Erigor "Well look who's here."

Erigor turned around "Kageyama, I heard you were coming back aboard this train. It's quite of wreckage, care to explain what happened?"

"Come on, aren't you interested what I brought back with me?" the Shadow magic user pulls out the Lullaby flute "I finally managed to break the seal."

"Oh yeah."

"Finally we got it."

"Excellent." Erigor chuckled as he grabbed the flute and turns to the others "This is it, men. The forbidden Lullaby. Originally this was a tool to cast simple death curses. Useful but limited. That is until the great dark wizard Zeref transformed it into a demon flute. Now its song will kill hundreds, no thousands of people who listen to it. And it's all mine!"

* * *

The mobile was racing through the fields while all the occupants weren't used to such speed. Naruto was standing still on the roof while Erza was too focused on the road.

"Naruto, are you sure Erigor is in on this?" Erza asked out loud.

"There's no one else in that guild that is willing to do that," Naruto replied back to Erza "after the Magic Council had disbanded Eisenwald for its illegal activities, Erigor was the only one standing after their master has been arrested. He's more likely to lead this."

"Then we must take them down quickly." Erza said, "We cannot allow them to use that magic!"

"Just slow down will ya!" Gray yelled, "You're using too much of your magic to drive this thing."

"Just keep on driving Erza!" Naruto yells "If you feel a little strung, I'll tap in for ya!"

"Alright," Erza said before exclaiming "Let's GO!"

* * *

 **Back at the Fairy Tail Guild**

"I tell you once, Lisanna. Don't try and hook me up with one of these morons!" A drunken Cana said while holding another bottle of alcohol and was leaning against the table where she sat alone. As the matter of fact, the only ones left in the guild hall were Lisanna, Cana, and Mira who stood behind the counter as everyone else was either home or on a quest, the eldest Strauss sister listened to their conversation.

Lisanna was cleaning up the table where Cana was sitting at "I'm just saying Cana, you and Gray look like you belong to each other-"

"Ah hell no! I mean, I like Gray as a friend but I don't want to see that perv as my boyfriend, give me someone like Naruto…." She smiled while drinking her bottle, a blush appeared on her cheeks as she was predictably drunk, but it was of something else…

This sparked the interest of both Strauss sisters but Lisanna was the quickest to ask "Oh? Has our card player a crush on our Naruto?"

Cana took the bottle off her mouth and sighed out of satisfaction "And what if I have? Am I in your way?" The brunette made a smirk while pointing at the youngest Strauss sister "You are having an eye on him too, haven't you?"

Lisanna was taken aback by this "W-what?"

"You heard me. I saw you looking at him like he was a piece of meat. I wonder what Natsu would think of you having a crush on his older brother figure…."

"Oh please, Natsu and I are just friends and you know it," Lisanna said turning around and bringing the plate filled with empty jugs to the counter.

"Oh, and I know after Naruto saved you, your eyes haven't been able to turn away from him," Cana said with a smile.

This made Lisanna put down the plate hard and almost knocking over the jugs as she turned around and made a glare…..before she pouted.

Mirajane couldn't help but chuckle at this exchange and this caused the other two to turn to her.

"And you," Cana pointed now at the eldest Strauss girl "Don't laugh because are just as bad as us."

"Me?" Mira held her hand in front of her chest.

"Yeah, ever since you met Naruto, you guys were mean to him like some bully," Cana started memorizing "and then after that Naruto saved all of you guys, you changed and became nicer to everyone, especially Naruto."

"That doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, and when you showed Naruto those pictures of that modeling gig of yours? Just admit it, Mira, Naruto trusts you and you trust Naruto to almost a couple degree."

"That is simply not true."

POOF! A small puff of smoke appeared on the counter, making the girls wave it off and saw it was a small red toad.

It waved around a paper and handed it over to Mirajane who said "Uhm…Thank you."

POOF! The toad disappeared, leaving the three girls surprised at what just happened.

"I say, it keeps surprising me the magic Naruto uses," Cana said under the belief all of this was magic because Naruto said so, only if they knew….

Mirajane opened up the message and began to read it.

 _Mira, this is Naruto._

 _I need you to contact Master Makarov._

 _Eisenwald's Death God, Erigor is on the move with remnants of the guild, planning something._

 _Be quick._

"But I just send a message to Master Makarov just an hour ago," Mirajane complained and then sighed "Ah well if it is that important. What the heck."

* * *

 **With Naruto and the others**

Naruto was still on the roof of the vehicle as some dried up blood on the side of his head was being noticed by Gray.

"Hey Naruto, you're bleeding."

Lucy and Happy's heads popped out of the window after hearing it.

Erza was listening in on this.

"It's nothing, just a bruise I got from that Eisenwald guy." Naruto waved it off. He half-lied since he didn't want the others to know he had a fight in the bathroom…

"Are you sure?" Gray asked while looking closely "It looks-"

"Believe me, Gray, if it's bad I would warn you guys. now just focus on the upcoming battle, okay?"

"Right," Gray replied with a grin, it's been a while since he had a serious fight.

Erza smirked knowing that Naruto was right, there were more pressing matters. The others just sat down back into their seats.

Naruto was now being focused on the task he was given; taking out Erigor.

* * *

Erigor slashed his scythe into the seat where Kageyama was sitting after hearing what happened on the train.

Kageyama barely got off the seat and looked at Erigor stunned.

"Let me get this straight, you allow a Fairy Tail fly to see the Lullaby flute and let him get away, and that Fairy Tail wizard had to be Naruto Uzumaki, Is that true?"

"Yeah but-"

"And not only that, you said that he's out for me. Is that correct?" Erigor asked clearly pissed at his subordinate's failure.

"…..Yes."

Erigor slammed his scythe between the wooden planks that laid between Kageyama's legs "We cannot afford to take any chances, especially not with Uzumaki on our tail. Fortunately, we have a strategy."

Kageyama smirked, "You mean about that next station?"

Erigor nodded "Yes," he turns to the others "It's possible that Uzumaki has some fellow of his flies with him, so take care of them in any given chance. Alright?"

"Yes, sir!"

"And for Uzumaki…" Erigor made an evil smile "I'll handle him, I always wanted to fight that kid…."

"Uhm, sir?"

"This could be interesting," Erigor smirked. All the while everyone was focused on him, they didn't notice something on the flute.

Like the fact, it was glowing a purple light in its eyes, all three of them.

 **Like it? Hate it? The more reviews, the more active the story will be!**

 **Also for the ANBU agent, this will be a sign more is to come for Naruto...**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Warning! Something went wrong with the update system for me, so I had to re-update this newest chapter. My bad! There will be some changes in th story so it will be fixed, so stay tuned.)  
**

 **Kunugi Station**

Parked near a cliff, the Fairy Tail mages saw what damage was already left by the Eisenwald dark mages. By the looks of it, most of the wagons including one damaged were left on the rails while the station was filled with the train's passengers that were left stranded and were denied entrance into the station by the Fiore military that had arrived.

"I don't get it. I can understand stealing a car or a boat, but why would you hijack a train?" Lucy wondered while looking through the window with Happy.

"It doesn't make sense if they wanted a good getaway since they could only follow the tracks."

"Yes, that's true but they are quite fast." Erza agreed.

Lucy then brought up "Then why did Naruto go down there if we just have to follow the tracks?"

This time Gray in his shorts explained "Because it's better to know what we're heading into instead of walking towards a trap. Naruto knows some in the military so it should be quick."

"Gray, your clothes!"

Gray looked down "Huh?"

Then a shadow jumped up and was in the sky for a moment.

Happy knew who it was "Naruto is back!"

"He can jump that hey?!" Lucy gawked in surprise as Naruto lands in front of the mobile.

"And?" Erza asked, "What did you find out?"

"It's confirmed, Eisenwald was here and they hijacked the train. A big number of them also, possible around fifty or so. But that's not the biggest discovery."

"What?"

"I heard that the train has stopped, it's not moving."

Erza demanded, "Where?"

"Oshibana Station, the military is about to make a move. They got the whole area surrounded."

"Then get in!" Erza ordered as she tapped the magic back into the mobile "We got to get there, quick!"

Naruto quickly hopped on the roof and warned his passengers beneath him "Hold onto something."

"What are you talking ab-AAAH!" Lucy fell back into her seat as the mobile was speeding through the valley as fast as it could.

* * *

 **Clover**

In this small peaceful town a conference was being held for guild masters all over the Fiore kingdom, sure not all guild masters were present but a large amount of them did come here to have a good time.

Well, one tried but now was twitching on the table and not moving for a good hour. Who was it? It was Master Makarov, and what made him do this? He just found out three of Fairy Tail's most destructive mages became a team and went on a mission.

"Ah-Ah-Ah," Makarov muttered.

"Jeez Maky, you look like you just saw a ghost, don't be silly it isn't that bad." Said a fellow guild master named Bob. Bob was a bald elderly man who was wearing an interesting line of clothing. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts, and to finish it he also wore red lipstick and blush on each cheek and had actual wings that could help him fly. And to add the fact, yes, Bob is a man.

Makarov jumped back up and steam came out of his ears "Can't you see what I'm dealing with here?! Natsu, Gray and Erza are three wrecking balls who cause more damage than anyone else in the guild!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Another guild master said seeing what Makarov meant by. His name is Goldmine, guild master of Quatro Cerberus. He's a slim man of average height and has a mildly squared face with wrinkles that were noticeable on his forehead, the sides of his mouth and below his eyes. He also wearing dark sunglasses and wearing a simply plain T-shirt and a pair of pants. He also wore a very recognizable hat that resembles that of witches in fantasy stories.

Makarov sighed putting his hands on his head to ease the headache he had "Oh, how am I going to deal with this…"

Then a letter dropped out of the air and landed on Makarov's head, he looked up and saw the small bird flying out of the window, not even saying anything. He took the letter of his head and saw that it was from Mira again but this time in writing.

He opened the envelope and took out the letter, reading it his expression changed from pain to seriousness "So that is why…."

"Excuse me, Marky," Bob excused as he was curious "what is in there?"

Makarov looked up and sighs "That damn council, I knew this day would come. Do you remember Erigor? From Eisenwald?"

Goldmine nods "Yeah, I know about him. That guild is banned now for a year now for accepting assassination missions. Why?"

"Because I believe that's the mission those brats are at right now." Makarov said to them looking down the letter "Here says that they are chasing down members of Eisenwald and Naruto suspects that they are planning something."

"Naruto you say? Then it must be serious." Goldmine said holding his chin.

"Naru-boy is in on it? oh boy," Bob grabbed his face and giggled "That boy is something."

Makarov was in deep thought _'Someone like Erigor isn't someone to be messed with due him not being afraid of shedding blood. There's only one reason why Naruto would ask Mirajane to warn me about it….'_

Makarov took a deep breath and pinched the side of the letter slightly _'Of course, the Magic Council….'_

"Hey, Makarov." Goldmine asked his old friend "You alright?"

"I'm fine, but I just got a reason to hate the old bats of the Council even more."

* * *

The mobile Erza was driving was going fast while taking quick turns, causing bystanders to react fast before they could get hit, Naruto still was still on the rooftop with Gray holding next to him, while Lucy and Happy were sitting in the back passenger seat, and Natsu was still lying on the ground with his motion sickness kicking in.

"Erza! You should slow down! You're going to run out of magic before we even get there!" Gray yelled to her as he was clinching on the roof.

"There's no saying how many innocent people could die if Lullaby's song is played. I can't stop, we have to stop Eisenwald before it's too late!" Erza argued as she was focused on the road. She was right, with a crook like Erigor you couldn't imagine what he would do.

"But at this rate-" Gray started but felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Naruto.

"Erza's right, we can't afford to lose any more time, Gray." Naruto said without turning away from the road "He killed once, so he won't hesitate next time….."

Gray remembered what Naruto said was right and stopped speaking, while from the window, Lucy saw them talking and saw that Naruto's way of talking was rather odd….

Happy blinked his eyes and started to ponder "Hm...I feel like there's something you need to know Lucy"

"Oh what is it"

"…..I don't remember" Happy said causing Lucy to sweatdrop.

From up the roof, Naruto could see a big cloud of smoke reaching the sky and saw it was coming from the big building in the middle of town.

"What's that up ahead?!"

"That's trouble for sure," Naruto said focused on the smoke.

* * *

 **Oshibana Station**

Outside the station a large crowd that surrounded the entrance of the station and between the station and the crowd stood workers of the train station, trying to keep the order of things like the military already entered the building to clear out the rogue mages.

"Please stand back!" the conductor pleaded as he spoke through a megaphone "The station is closed!"

Naruto and Erza were the first to walk up front with the others following them.

One of the conductors spotted them walking up towards Naruto "Hey sir, you have to go back in line, you too lady-" The man didn't get to finish his sentence as he was head-butted by Erza, knocking him out instantly.

"Uhm, Erza that wasn't-"

"Let me handle it, Naruto." Erza said before turning to the conductor's colleague "What's going on!?"

"Huh?"

Erza head-butted him too before he could answer her question. Making Lucy sweatdrop after seeing this.

"Looks like her questioning methods are little counter-productive." She said embarrassed, while she carried the motion sick Natsu on her back.

Gray nods "Erza has her own way getting things done.

"Where are your clothes!?"

Erza finished knocking out every conductor and finally got what she wanted "The Eisenwald guild is inside. Let's move in."

"Right," Gray smirked, eager for a fight.

"So I got to drag this one around?" Lucy motioned to Natsu, who was still out of action.

"That's no problem." Erza thought of an idea and turned to the male blonde "Naruto?"

"Urgh…Fine." Naruto groaned as he made an handsign and muttered something before a puff of smoke appeared next to him; revealing the other Naruto standing next to him.

"There," Erza smiled "settled."

Lucy gawked "You can duplicate yourself!?"

"Aye!" Happy said "This is one of Naruto trademark abilities! You should see him fight!"

"We'll see that later. Clone, carry Natsu. He's got motion sickness again." The clone nodded and took it over from Lucy and held him on his back. making it possible for her to stretch her back.

"Thanks," Lucy said to Naruto with a smile.

Naruto chuckles and replies "You're welcome."

"Let's go!" Erza ordered as they all entered the building.

* * *

 **Inside the Station**

Running as fast as they could, the Fairy Tail mages quickly moved through the hallways as they listened to the information Erza had obtained from the conductors.

"A small army unit stormed in earlier but they had yet to return. I'm guessing they've been caught in a battle with the Eisenwald forces."

"Just as I suspected." Naruto said in as the others head him out "The soldiers at Kunugi informed me that they got troops at every station. We need to defeat them now before they move again."

Then they saw up the stairs what happened, the small army unit was lying there. barely breathing, they were wiped out and left beaten.

Stepping towards one and checking his pulse for any vitals, they all seem unconscious, some of them carried some deep stab wounds, almost lethal but still enough to torment the soldiers.

"I'm glad to see you admiring my work, Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up and saw Erigor sitting on top of one of the train wagons with in front of him over a dozen Eisenwald members staring down on them.

"We've been waiting for you. Fairy Tail flies!" Erigor stated.

The Eisenwald members let their chuckles and smirks being heard to the vastly outnumbered Fairy Tail wizards.

"Wow, there's so many of them," Lucy said shacking.

Standing up on his feet and said to the obvious leader "Erigor, Death God of Eisenwald. Is this your doing?"

Erigor only chuckled in response, that was enough of an answer to Naruto that it was him.

He then looked towards the Eisenwald members and recognized one of them "I thought you would be here. Tell me, what's your name."

"It's Kageyama, you fly." Kageyama said with a hint of disrespect "and it's your fault Erigor got mad at me."

"What do you want me to do, dude? Pat you on the back? you're part of a criminal conspiracy now committing numerous crimes," Naruto said walking up forwards the middle of the area.

"Hey Naruto, was-"

"You stole a forbidden artifact, hijacked a train filled with passengers, assaulted civilians and military personnel."

Erigor only could smile like they were accomplishments "So?"

Erza stepped in front of Naruto, her hair began to flare up by her magic "What do you intend to use Lullaby for!"

"Oh, you haven't heard yet." Erigor smiles as he floated up in the air like a feather and hinted "What do all train stations have?"

"Hey flew!"

"It's wind magic!"

 _'So he's a wind magic user…'_ Naruto thought as he stared at him flying over to a large pole with four speakers on it.

"You plan to broadcast the Lullaby song?!" Erza yelled out, earning some concern looks from the other Fairy Tail members, except for Naruto who only narrowed his eyes at the idea.

What were they hoping to accomplish by doing this?

Erigor laughed before explaining his intentions "Thousands of noisy onlookers are flocked to this station to get a glimpse of the action. Who knows, if I raise the volume enough I may be able to extinguish the entire city with my melody of death!"

"What reason do you have to commit such a heinous crime against the innocent people of this town?!" Erza angrily demanded.

"This is a cleansing of all the fools out there who fail to appreciate the rights they hold so dear, who remain willfully ignorant to the plea of those who had theirs ripped away. They've committed a sin by turning a blind eye to the world's injustice. Therefore, the REAPER has come to punish them!"

What nonsense was this man saying?

"But killing them isn't going to help you get your right back it's only going to make it worse, that's the whole reason why you're kicked out of the Wizard League in the first place!"

"At this point, we've given up trying to regain our rights." Erigor did not look convinced over his own flawed plan and says "We want power, then we'll be able to wash away the sins of the past and take control what happens in the future!"

"You're all completely insane!" Lucy yelled at what she heard.

"We're rolling in a new age of darkness!" Kageyama proclaimed as he puts his hand on the ground and made a slew smile against Lucy, saying directly to her "Course by the time that's settled, you flies will be long gone!"

Three shadows stretch out of Kageyama's own shadow and were going for Lucy. They jumped off the ground and formed into hands

Then before they could hit Lucy, a big wave off fire struck Kageyama's attack down like it was nothing.

Kageyama recognized the guy "You…you were the other fly on the train."

Natsu turns his head to him and smirked: "Eisenwald guy, I knew I remembered that voice."

Lucy was happy "Natsu, you finally woke up!"

Natsu saw a whole lot of Eisenwald members in front of him and remarked: "Oh wow, looks like we've got ourselves a party here."

"Uhm, Natsu, this isn't a party. This is a fight."

Natsu bumped his fist "As I said, it's a party."

 _'Hm, the Fairy Tail flies flew right into my trap, everything is going exactly as planned, but I will not rest until they have heard Lullaby's melody of death. Then we finally have revenge against those who wronged us.'_ Erigor thought while evilly smiling down at the small group, but mostly at Naruto who did no impressed him and thought he was just another fly…

But boy was this psycho wrong.

"I'm done with this," Naruto said before he imploded with a puff of smoke, leaving an empty spot. Also, the other clone disappeared.

"What the!

"He's gone!"

Lucy just looks around "Uhm guys, where is Naruto?"

Happy just replies "Just watch…"

All the Eisenwald looked around Erigor stood up and scans the room around, where is this fly?

….

A figure jumps from the ceiling towards Erigor with a sharp object in its hands.

"Erigor look out!

'CLANK!'

The scythe of Erigor stopped the kunai of Naruto that laid the first attack on him in midair.

They both landed on the ground in the middle of the station between both guilds. The clinching of the kunai against the scythe was a shrieking sound of the kunai grinding against the side of Erigor's blade.

"Let's end this bull." Naruto says, being irritated by their plan "Because you got yourselves some flaws in your plan."

Erigor's smile just grew wider "Oh? Enlighten me…"

"Simple, got any earplugs?"

…..

The sneers and smiles faded away in a second when he asked that question. While on the other side, the dragon slayer Natsu just laughed his ass off at their reactions.

Lucy dumbly pointed "Did he just foiled their plan?"

Happy stated "Aye!"

Gray nodded "Yep, he did."

Erza just shook her head "I should've known…."

The smile of Erigor the Reaper turned passive and he started to make his next move….

"I've always wanted to fight against you, Uzumaki. Let's see what you're capable off!" Erigor challenged as he went for him.

"My pleasure." Naruto smiled as he sprinted for him. He couldn't turn down a challenge.

They both flew backward and started going for blow, after blow after blow. The sound of clashing blades and speediness of both fighters got their guildmates to stand shocked and awed.

"I can't believe it, he's fast."

"He's obviously not some pushover fly."

"Don't give him too much credit, he's still a fly."

Lucy was amazed by the speed of Naruto's quick attacks "Wow, he's so fast I cannot even see him."

Then one of the figures managed to overwhelm the other and they both crashed through the first-floor wall behind the Fairy Tail members.

Erza took no time and ordered "Natsu, Gray. Go up and help Naruto in any way you can!"

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Aye!" both mages quickly went ahead inside the station, following Erigor and Naruto

"They're going after Erigor!"

"I've got this!" one of the Eisenwald members named Rayule said, wearing a noticeable tight hood covered in black and light stripes, he leaped on a ledge with vines shooting from his fingers "Kageyama, need some backup!"

"I'm coming! That pink haired bastard got some hell to pay!" Kageyama said before disappearing into the shadows.

Erza turns back to the rest of Eisenwald and addresses Lucy "We'll help Naruto out after we're done with this."

"Us...against all of them?" Lucy said worriedly.

The Eisenwald members didn't seem bothered by fighting two girls and were being cocky about it while giving hideous remarks.

"My mamma always told me not to hit girls, but I can make an exception."

"I'm sorry ladies but you're not going to be cute anymore when we're done with ya!"

 _'Hmm, there are around half a dozen of them and only three of us, counting Happy in….let's see what you got, Lucy.'_ Erza only smirked while stretching her arm forward while channeling her magic into her hand

"Let's do this!" she summons a sword that appeared in front of her as she grabs for it.

"It came out of thin air!"

She took a firm hold to it and gave a standing threat to the rogue mages in front of her "If you insult the Fairy Tail guild again in my presence, I swear none of you will live to see tomorrow."

"Screw that, charge!" one idiotic man said as a group of Eisenwald members went for a frontal attack against Erza.

Oh, how dumb they were.

* * *

On the first floor, they've crashed through several walls and they had ended up in a storage room somewhere in the station.

Naruto and Erigor jumped right over it and tried to lay a hit on each other, resulting in just each other's blade connecting again.

Naruto landed backward and saw that his kunai wasn't gonna hold it for long so he puts it back and thought on what he should do now against the floating wind mage.

"Come on, Uzumaki." Erigor smiles while wielding his scythe around until he points it at him "Make your next move!"

Naruto stood back up and breaths heavily under his mask, needing to find another way to lay a hit on Erigor since fighting him head-on wasn't going to work unless he wanted to destroy the building.

Naruto then suddenly felt a burning pain through his head.

"Tsk!" He grabs for his head, must've been the hit he got from the ANBU agent from earlier.

Erigor smiled at this chance and jumps right at him ready to cut him in half "Bad move pal!"

Just then when Erigor was about to attack, he himself stopped and moaned in pain, he got kicked and was bleeding slightly in the arm by one of Naruto's cuts.

"Hurts doesn't it?." Naruto pulls out another kunai and reaches for something in his pocket.

"Another one of those knives? Got nothing else to fight?" Erigor arrogantly spouted before sprinting over to Naruto, ready this time not only to kill him but to decapitate him.

A small ignition sparked in Naruto's free hand near the kunai "Nope, I'm just going easy on you."

* * *

Gray and Natsu were running through the hallway while trying to find Naruto and assist him in taking down Erigor.

"I can't believe she's making us work together, what was she thinking?"

"It's obvious she wasn't thinking, everyone, knows fire and ice don't mix!"

"Yeah, why does she always have to be so freaking bossy!"

"She should ask us to do stuff instead of ordering us around!"

Then they both stopped and for no reason yelled against each other "Why do you come along with me? Naruto only needs one guy to back him up!"

BOOM!

The building began to shake heavily that some of the trashcans that stood next to them began to wiggle until one of them fall sideways.

Natsu looked around "What was that?"

"That must be Naruto," Gray figured out "Guess he doesn't need our help dealing with Erigor."

"Whatever, I'm still going to find Naruto, no way in hell I'll let something happen to my friends."

"I agree," Gray agreed as he looked up and saw that there the hallway ended into two ways "Let's split up."

Another explosion occurred and this time some tiles from the ceiling started to drop. Natsu and Gray turned towards each other and nodded.

"Let's get to it." They both departed in different hallways and started to look for Naruto.

* * *

The room was filled with smoke and rubble, the many damages Naruto and Erigor had inflicted during their fight had made one of the train station's room into something unrecognizable.

Unfortunately, with all the damage that had been done, Erigor was nowhere in the room. Leaving Naruto alone standing with a cut in the flak jacket he wore that also traced some blood of his.

"Bastard got a lucky strike." Naruto grunted while looking around "Just hopefully that last blow will stay with him…"

Naruto then focused some chakra into his hand and uses his sensor ability, which he had learned through the years with his summoning…

Feeling the energy of everyone in and outside the station, he sensed a big crowd of most likely the citizens of this town wondering what was going on. then there were the dozens of bodies of military men who were heavily injured but were brought to safety by the conductors.

Then there were the more pressing matters.

"Come on, let me see."

Gray was not that far away from where he was from and he's currently in a one-on-one fight against one of the Eisenwald guys.

Natsu was running through the hallways trying to find him while not noticing he was being followed by one of the Eisenwald guys from a distance.

Happy and the new girl Lucy was also running through the hallways but were most likely trying to catch the chubby Eisenwald member that was fleeing.

And Erza was outside the station, doing her way to evacuate the whole city. With luck.

He didn't need to be worried about his guildmates, while the Eisenwald guild now had no problems indeed in killing people, they won't even be able to lay a strong hit on Natsu or Gray due them being more stronger than they are. Let stand try and challenge Erza who's basically indestructible to their level, Happy and Lucy would be fine due to their own situation, but this wasn't his biggest concern. Right now he needed to know;

Where is Erigor?

He then opened his eyes and felt a huge magical source surrounding the station with it coming from outside the station.

"Hmm, now I understand." Naruto wipes off a little bit of blood off his wound with his thumb and started doing a series of hand signs.

"Your plan is pretty much predictable, Erigor. I should've known this wasn't your main target." He raises his hand in the air and was about to do another summoning.

"Better warn the others….Summoning jutsu."

POOF!

* * *

Outside the station, people were beginning to worry what was going on in there, from what they witnessed that several groups of people entered the station, got it closed off and now explosions occurred within the station. Causing some concerns to the local population who were asking what was happening.

"What's going on?"

"Those explosions don't give me confidence."

"Who were those mages who entered the building before the military, where they backing them up?"

"Hey look, someone's up there."

Upon the balcony, Erza stood there with a megaphone and starts addressing the crowd that had assembled in front "If you value your life, you'll leave this station at once! This station is overrun by dark wizards! They're planning to use a deadly spell to kill everyone here!"

This straight forward explaining by Erza got the crowd turns nervous.

"So I beg you, run as far as you can!"

Just then pandemonium erupted and all the civilians began to flee away from the station, and from the town itself.

"Hey lady, why would you make anyone panic like that?"

Erza turned to the conductors "I would rather that than see all these people die. You should escape as well, it's too dangerous for you all to stay here."

The conductors listened Erza to Erza told them and nodded just before they left the train station. Leaving Erza alone on the balcony "Now that I've cleared everyone from the train station. I wonder what Erigor's next move is."

Just then Erza felt a strong wind from behind and turned around to see something that surprised her. the train station was surrounded by some strong wind that had the building surrounded.

"A wind barrier?" Erza asked herself just when Erigor appeared from behind.

* * *

 **Moments later**

Walking down the hallway, Lucy and Happy were looking for the fat guy.

"This is just stupid, that guy is nowhere to be found. We should head back to Erza.

"WHHAAT!" Happy scarily screamed, "You want to defy an order from Erza?!"

"We can't find him, so what?" Lucy asked like it wasn't such a problem.

"Erza isn't someone you ignore orders from, she's very scary when someone doesn't follow orders and can be persuasive in a painful way…." Happy said remembering the way Natsu and Gray were given a 'punishment' after they were caught fighting.

Lucy started to rethink that and nervously said "You know what? let's continue searching."

She then turns to the front and stopped out of shock.

In front of her was the other half of the hallway, completely trashed, with cuts to the wall and cracks and potholes everywhere and also some burning patterns on the ground.

"What the-"

Happy recognized this handy work "Looks like Naruto and Erigor fought here."

"Are you sure? By the burn patterns, I would assume Natsu was here. What idea gives you that?"

Happy points out in the middle "Because there!"

Lucy stares down to where Happy was pointing at and saw that in the middle of the rubble, something was hopping towards them, it was….

A toad?

It wasn't just a normal toad, its skin was predominantly red in color with blue markings around his eyes and on the top of his head. He also wore a pair of green goggles for some reason.

Happy greeted it "Hey Kōsuke."

"Hey Happy, how's it going?" The toad named Kōsuke greeted back cheerfully to Happy.

"It can talk?" Lucy was creeped out.

"Did Naruto gave you a message?" Happy asked ignoring Lucy's rude comment."

Kōsuke nodded and pulls out of nowhere a small scroll "He says you guys should be reading this, it's important."

Happy accepted the scroll and nods "Aye."

"Wait, why did Naruto give you the scroll, isn't he here?" Lucy asked.

Lucy didn't get a response as Kōsuke puffed away, leaving the two alone.

"Hmmp!" Lucy puts her arms under her chest "That was rude."

"Well, you called him it." Happy flapped her wings up and flew by Lucy "I'm not calling you a bimbo, obviously. I'm going to bring this to Erza."

"Yeah-Hey!" Lucy turned to fly cat to cuss him but he was just flying away "Wait you cat!"

* * *

Gray just was finished fighting one of the Eisenwald guys and was walking down the hallway with the new information he manages to beat out of the guy.

"Better warn Erza about this." He said to himself as he started running towards the assembling area.

Meanwhile, the Eisenwald guy was left frozen in a frozen state.

* * *

Back in the station, Erza had tied up all the beaten up Eisenwald members from earlier and was interrogating one of the members that weren't out cold.

"Just forget it…lady…there's no who can dispel Erigor's wind barrier…" the guy said in pain, Erza sure did do some damage on the guy.

With no luck, Erza sighs in defeat after failing to extract some information out of the guy.

"Erza!"

She recognized that voice and turns up and saw Gray standing there "What are you doing here?! I thought you were with Natsu!"

"We decided to split up, but never mind that. Listen up I just find out Eisenwald's real target isn't the station but Clover, the next town up!"

"What?"

"Erigor is heading towards the conference as we speak, he's planning to use the Lullaby to kill the guild masters!"

Erza turned to the Eisenwald member and demanded: "Why didn't you tell me!?"

The guy turned pale.

"Guys!"

Erza and Gray turned around and saw Lucy running towards them with Happy flying next to her.

"What is this!" Erza turned angrily to the celestial mage "I thought I told you to find that guy!"

Lucy froze out of fear but said "B-B-But-"

"We came across Naruto's messaging toad, Kōsuke." Happy says in Lucy's place while waving around a scroll "He left us something!"

He gave Erza the scroll "Here."

She opens it up and reads it with the others;

 _Erza, I managed to find out what Erigor's plan is, I figure out you will know it too. If you're reading this then you already know I'm going after Erigor before he reaches Clover so sorry if I left you guys in that wind barrier._

 _Naruto_

Gray was reading it also and said: "So he already figured it out, I wonder how he got out of the wind barrier in the first place."

Lucy asked a question to Happy "Is he capable of dispelling magical spells?"

"Not that I know off." Happy said shaking his head.

"That's not the priority right now," Erza interjected, "We must find a way out of this wind barrier and regroup with Naruto." She said grabbing her arm, the drainage of her magic really put her out of action for a while.

Then she remembered something "Wait a minute… That man Kageyama! If he managed to undo the seal on Lullaby then he should be able to do something with this barrier outside."

"Then he must be a dispeller, a seal breaking wizard." Gray said "He can break down the wind barrier. But where is he?"

Then the ceiling began to shake heavily again.

"That must be Natsu." Happy guessed.

"Then maybe he's fighting him right now." Erza said, "He said he wanted to fight Natsu."

"Then let's go before that idiot does something stupid," Gray said as they all started running for the staircases, leaving the Eisenwald members alone.

With one of them appearing from the wall, as the coward takes order to do a cowardly task…..

* * *

 **Clover Canyon**

The ravines that surrounded the vast valley had a miles long train tracks that were the road between Oshibana and Clover. Standing on it was Erigor with a smirk as he was closer to his goal

"I'm so close to Clover and the guildmasters that I can taste it. And once more, the magic energy I used creating that wind barrier is almost fully recharged. Now it's time." Erigor smiled fully with confidence as he flew back up and looked down the tracks that lead to Clover.

"You fools not only took away our work! But you robbed us of our rights! And now I'm going to make you pay!"

Then from the mist underneath the tracks, several objects sprung out and flew towards Erigor.

It was kunais with paper bombs attached to it.

They exploded in front of him and behind him, forcing the wind mage to land back on the tracks.

He looked around and saw the smoke covered a person's appearance.

"You think you can hide from me?" Erigor said to the figure before running towards him and slashes at the person, only to be it nothing but smoke.

"What?"

He turns around and saw another figure.

"I got you now!" Erigor yells as he went over to the other side and slashes his scythe again, only to be it nothing again.

"What?" he looks around, still surrounded by black smoke and many figures.

He tries it again…

And again…

Again…

He stops and then yells out "Whoever it is, come out NOW!"

*Shink*

Erigor gasps, his pupils turned down, seeing a kunai knife pointed directly under his throat.

The smoke started to clear out, with the boots of someone standing behind Erigor, it was clear he was tricked into the position the person wanted him to.

The smoke fully cleared, revealing that the person was Naruto. Standing behind Erigor with a kunai pointed at his neck and in a position where Erigor couldn't move.

Naruto then answered to his question "I'm here now Erigor….here to stop you…

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you guys liked it, I've been working in this for a while now. next chapter will be the last one of the Lullaby Arc, I'm honestly planning now to focus on this story for more to get it moving forwards, with the One Piece and GTA story being on track now.**

 **Also, we've finally reached 1 000 followers on Jinchuuriki of the Force! Thank you guys so much for supporting me for these past few years and I'll hope I'm able to continue the stories for much longer.**

 **See you guys soon. And don't forget to comment so I can read your thoughts on it.**

 **Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you guys like and and don't forget to leave a review, it helps the story and I'll appreciate it.**

 **Let's go!**

 **With Natsu and the others**

"WHAT! You say Naruto took off and went after Erigor without us?" Natsu yelled out as he heard what Erza and Gray said to him.

They now stood close to the wind barrier with them Kageyama, who lays on the ground, unconscious and bandaged up after getting a beating by Natsu.

When Erza and the others caught up on them, Erza swung her sword at the defeated Kageyama and demanded him to dispel the wind barrier. But before he could even respond, something unexpected happened.

A hand appeared through Kageyama's body within the hand a bloody knife that caused Kageyama to bleed out of his mouth almost and collapse to the ground. The person who did it was a fellow Eisenwald member, a friend!

In response, Natsu was the first one to react. He clenched his two fists and lit them on fire. He looked at the assailant with pure anger. knocking him out through the wall.

Now they were outside, still stuck inside the wind barrier with time ticking, they had to figure out how to get out of it.

"Idiot…" Gray shook his head before explain it to him again "Naruto figured their real target is the guild master conference in Clover, that's why he has the Lullaby, he wants to use it to kill them all."

"Then we have to stop him!" Natsu exclaimed, not wanting to waste any more time here.

Erza sighed while checking Kageyama's wounds "That's easier said than done. Erigor cut off our only mean to reaching Clover and is headed there by air."

"I'm pretty sure we'll be able to catch up on him with the magic-mobile. But, we can't do anything until we've managed to get to the other side of that barrier." Gray pointed out the biggest obstacle they were facing.

Lucy thought for a moment before asking "You think Naruto can handle that guy by himself?"

"Of course he can, don't doubt him, Lucy!" Natsu said while staring at the barrier "There's no way he'll lose to a jerk like Erigor."

"How do you know?"

"….Because he's not someone who let anything happen to Gramps." Natsu said thinking back "Not after everything he had done for him…"

Lucy was curious to know "Why?"

* * *

 **With Naruto**

On the train tracks, Naruto still had his kunai pointed at Erigor's throat, now he had cornered the rogue wizard he could easily just disable him and bring him to jail.

Erigor was calm, like really calm. Normally a person who got into a situation like this where he got trapped in an illusion trap with the end result being forced a knife to your throat, you would either be angered, surprised or even scared, but not Erigor, for some reason.

He then calmly spoke, "So it's true…"

Naruto raises his eyebrow "Hmm?"

"You fight differently. You don't just fight head on like the rest of the Fairy Tail flies, you use precision to find the weaknesses of your targets and exploit them, you used stealth so I couldn't even hear your footsteps even through the thick cloud of smoke. Not forget to note, unlike those flies you use self-control so you could've gained the opportunity to get me into a position you wanted me in."

Naruto kept himself quite.

Erigor continued to talk "Those set of skills aren't usually being found in wizards who are in guilds….unless they've had done time in the military, but the Fiore Army doesn't teach that…"

"What are you trying to say?" Naruto asked while holding the kunai up to his chin so he would speak up "Say it."

Erigor laughed out before speaking "I'm trying to say that I know who you are, Naruto Uzumaki. Rogue ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Wanted for multiple murders and treason, now with a price on his head. Dead or Alive."

Naruto didn't show it or budge it, but he began to wonder how this guy guessed it.

"I will say, it's an honor to meet a ninja who came from the other side of the world with such an interesting background, giving it that there's little to no contact between the wizard continent and the Shinobi continent. Most of the younger generation now believes it's just myths or they are too stupid to not believing it. Such a rocking place isn't it? wars, violence, purges….I even heard it's normal for children to join the ranks, even some have killed before they even reached their teens…..Oh, I wish I could've gone live there, I would fit right in there."

 _'Pretty much you would've been buried alive, prick.'_ Naruto kept his mouth shut while listening to this guy's nonsense.

"But it's hard to get there, isn't it?" Erigor questioned "Not one kingdom of Earth Land has ever made contact with that continent and basically refuse any trade or interacting with such an environment of violence and killings. Let stand that it takes months of sailing to one of the ports, and a risky journey with the sea between those two worlds being filled with monsters and ships that have fallen into the demise of the cursed and treachery weather."

Naruto forced the man down on his knees and asked answered him "…What? what do you want to know?"

Erigor chuckles while looking up "How come you managed to get to Fiore without going through that journey on the dangerous seas?"

Naruto kept staring at the rogue mage and couldn't help but start thinking about the day he got in Fiore and meet the people he would see as his family….

 _Flashback, 3 years ago_

 _Night, Magnolia_

 _Walking through the dark alleyways, the Naruto tries to stay on his legs while trying to find the guild that the woman said he needed to go to._

 _Fairy Tail._

 _He loses his balance and almost trips over some planks and now standing on one foot and his knee, still holding onto the bleeding shoulder, his already bad eyesight was started to go from bad to worse as it was a clear sign of losing too much blood._

 _"Got….to….find…guild..hall…" Naruto said as he walks off the alley and starts walking through the calm streets._

 _It was clear that the population was mostly either in their homes or at a nightstand that Naruto was avoiding._

 _Then he finally saw with his one good eye what he was looking for…_

 _He saw an abnormally high building that stood taller than any other with a remarkable flag flying above it._

 _It was the Fairy Tail guild hall._

 _He starts stumbling towards the building while leaving a trail of blood behind him at such an alarming rate, that it looked like he was indefinably wasn't going to make it._

* * *

 _"Almost….there."_

 _Naruto was holding his hand onto his bleeding shoulder, he saw that despite it was late, there was still light coming from the building._

 _Naruto was on the verge of passing out, so he used all the energy he still had left to walk to the doors of the building and opened it up. He stumbled through the doors and saw that the Guildhall, for the most part, was empty, maybe it was closing time._

 _Then he saw at the counter, two men bickering at each other. The one behind the counter was looked like to be a middle-aged man with dark blue hair with some facial hair and was wearing from his perspective some pants, a t-shirt, and a white coat._

 _Then sitting at the counter was a small but elderly man in an orange hoodie, blue and orange stripped jester hat._

 _"Ah, come on!" the elderly men waved his mug around "Give me another one, Macao!"_

 _"No master, I'm not pouring you another beer." An irritated Macao said cleaning an empty glass "Go home."_

 _A stumbling footstep was heard and it then stopped._

 _Makarov groaned it was possible one of his children and he turned around and yelled "Guildhall is closed, come back tomorrow-" he opened his eyes and widened in shock._

 _The sound of a shattering mug on the ground got the guy behind the counter's attention._

 _He turned around "Damn it, master, can you know-" his words choked in his mouth now he saw what was at the entrance of the guild hall._

 _A blonde young man looked terribly wounded, with his upper clothes damaged, his exposed skin covered in bruises and stab wounds, his hair soaked in blood and he looked like he could barely stand on his own legs, Makarov wondered what happened to this kid._

 _He looked down and saw that the ground around his boots was leaving a trail of his own blood. What did this kid go through?"_

 _Makarov hops off from his seat and slowly walks up to the kid "Boy, what happened to you?"_

 _The young man didn't respond and just kept breathing in and out._

 _Macao walked around the counter "Oh my…"_

 _"Help….me."_

 _Makarov didn't hear that clearly "What did you say, young child?"_

 _The blonde young men then turned his head up to look Makarov and looked with his one eye straight in his eye, the look in the boy's eye said it enough for the old guild master._

 _"…Please." Naruto said before collapsing to the ground._

 _"Boy!" Makarov quickly went by his side and turned him over and started checking his vitals._

 _Macao went by his side "And?"_

 _"….He's got a weak pulse, he must've lost a lot of blood." Makarov looks up and said, "Go and wake up Porlyusica, tell her it's an emergency."_

 _"Wake. Up. Porlyusica?"_

 _"Damn it brat! There's a child bleeding out here. GO NOW!"_

 _"Right!" Macao said as he stood up and ran out of the building, trying to get help as soon as possible._

 _Naruto began to tremble and was coughing some blood out._

 _"There, there, take it, easy boy, help is on the way." Makarov started cleaning the boy's mouth with some napkins but then noticed under the hair that covered the forehead was something made out of metal. He brushed it aside and saw it was a headband with carved on it a symbol that was scratched through._

 _"This headband….he must be a shinobi…..but he's still a kid..." he looked down to the kid as he was barely conscious._

 _Naruto had trouble breathing and was showing signs of tearing up and looked very distrusted._

 _Makarov started to calm him down "There boy, there. Can you tell me what your name is?"_

 _"N-N-Naruto…Ugh….U-Uzumaki."_

 _"How did you come here? Were you with anyone else?"_

 _"…The woman brought me….here. Blonde woman…..told me to come here….*grunt*…"_

 _Makarov asked, "Why?"_

 _"Told me….Fairy Tail….second chance…..like a fam-fam-family….I never had…." Naruto said before his eyes started to shut down slowly just as the sound of doors opening up was heard the old man say._

 _"Get this young to the spare bedroom, quickly!"_

 _End flashback_

Naruto's visible eye was showing nothing but emptiness at that point thinking back that day.

"Are you going to answer my question or what, bug?" Erigor asked growling.

Naruto looked back and made a frown at him "How about its none of your business. And what about you tell me how you know all this information about me?"

He directly pushes the kunai against Erigor's throat that caused his throat to cut slightly and release some blood but the killer laughed "Like I'm going to tell you! Just forget it!"

"Who knows!" Naruto demanded as he became more aggressive "WHO KNOWS!?"

"Hahaha!" Erigor laughed hysterically before answering "Only those who were able to obtain that information. Don't you worry, those who know have no interest of leaking it out to everyone, they instead like to fight you themselves, it's not every day you get a chance to fight a real Shinobi who got his hands dirty before. AND I'M ONE OF THEM!"

Just then Erigor somehow managed to create small powerful dust of wind between him and Naruto, forcing them to split apart.

Erigor turned around and grabs a tight hold on his scythe and started generating the wind below him to lift himself up into the air and take some distance between him and Naruto.

He stretches his arm and aims his hand at Naruto's position "Now I'm going to end you stupid fly, **Storm Bringer**!"

A tornado generated and was coming straight for where Naruto stood, it hit the target and it left to damage the train tracks.

Erigor smirks at it "Let's see how you deal with that."

"Okay, allow me."

"Huh?

Naruto came from above and before Erigor could react, he received a kick to the face that sends him flying towards the tracks below him at such a fast pace, it created a hole by the landing. Naruto landed back on the ground and waited for Erigor to come back up.

Erigor indeed stood back up from the hole and grunts slightly from the kick "Guess I underestimated you, but that won't hold me back from getting my revenge."

"I'll never let you do anything to the old man." Naruto disappeared in a blink of an eye before reappearing above Erigor with a couple of shurikens in his hands.

"Not while I'm around!" he threw them all at once.

" **Storm Wall!** " Erigor yells as he created a shield that stopped all the shurikens to hit him, but suddenly an explosion occurred ad that went off just in front of him, causing him to jump back a few nudges.

Erigor flew out of there with luck, let stand the few flukes of fire that landed on his clothing he was for the most part but he did gain some bruises from the explosion and it got him madder than ever.

"You wanna play like that? Okay, I got something for you!"

Naruto stood there while gesturing his hand "Come on and get me, prick!"

Erigor grew angry and tilted his scythe and started spinning it around, while also making an X pattern, he manipulated the wind around him until it created some kind of wind barrier around him that looked like a type of armor that covered him.

"I'll force you to your grave, fly! Then when I'm done with you, I'll let you be joined by your friends and that old man **!** " Erigor exclaimed.

"No Erigor, no you won't." Naruto summoned a clone and reaches his hand out backward so his clone was forming some kinda energy that was forming some sort of glowing sphere in his hand.

"Don't be hopeful, whatever you're planning, it won't work because my wind will crush you!" Erigor yelled as he was preparing one of his trump card attacks and boosted it up before going at direct speed towards Naruto's position.

Naruto clone dispelled and left in his hand laid was _his own_ trump card.

" **Storm Mail!** "

Naruto jumps upwards with his hand reaching forwards.

"Rasengan…."

* * *

 **With the others**

Now racing down the tracks, Erza was still driving the mobile as fast and careful she could. Natsu and Happy were flying above them while Gray, Lucy, and Kageyama were in the backseat.

They earlier got into a bump and resulted in Lucy's butt going up in Kageyama's face on which he 'insulted' now the celestial mage asked concerned "Do you think Naruto's going to be fine?"

Before Gray could answer her that question, the ground began to rumble hard that it caused them to hop off their seats temporarily.

"What was that?"

"Look! Major dust cloud over there at 12 o'clock!" Happy said out loud.

Everyone inside the back took a peek out of their window and saw a major dust cloud was in the air just not that far away.

"Wow…." Kageyama couldn't let those be trapped in his mouth, he never saw someone push Erigor being pushed this far…

"That must be Naruto." Erza stated as she was certain it was him and turns to Happy carrying Natsu "Natsu! Get over there and help him out if you can!"

"Right! Let's go Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy responded as Natsu boosted Happy's flight with his feet burning up like turbos and going towards the cloud site.

Erza stared at the cloud dust and knew that only one attack Naruto would've used that could cause an explosion this big and hoped.

 _'Naruto….just wait.'_

* * *

In the dust that was clearing, all the tracks that were placed were now gone, the wind power of both men was simply too strong for it to resist.

As it cleared, Naruto was seen standing in the middle of a small crater that laid just near the end of the track where someone could fall off into the canyon. With his flak jacket now covered in dried up blood and his mask being down for the most part so it was easy to see his mouth. He did not show

Right in front of him stood a smiling Erigor who was holding his scythe just behind Naruto's back, and was ready to stab him.

"So….this is the power of a ninja…." Erigor's smile started to open up and blood started spilling out of his mouth "I'm impressed…"

Naruto had managed to smash the Rasengan into Erigor's chest, meaning he dealt the final blow against the Eisenwald member.

Naruto still kept his neutral expression and said: "You know, normally those who get the full power of the Rasengan against their bodies they don't stand against it."

Erigor stood a step back away from Naruto, leaving Naruto' hand in the open, showing that the spot where Naruto had smashed the Rasengan in had left a big bruise which possible was the only give away to the internal damage he had given.

The scythe dropped to the ground just as Erigor dropped to his knees soon after his weapon fell. It was officially given that Naruto had beaten the Eisenwald wizard as the Lullaby flute fell off the guy's belt as a sign of defeat.

Erigor the Reaper of Eisenwald was defeated. Naruto now stood above the body of Erigor, he was still alive and he started to talk to his unconscious body.

"Guess that's that. Normally the Magic Council wants me to end people like you, those who enjoy killing, terrorizing, pillaging and all of that. And that old goat who sends me the message to track you down believes I could end your life because that was my previous profession."

Naruto pulls out a sealing scroll and dips his finger into his wound and used it to draw a line of blood over the writings of in it.

He started doing multiple handsigns "But to hell with them, I'm not going to kill you, instead I'll see that you'll rot in prison for the rest of your miserable life."

He finished his series of hand signs and then planted his hand on the scroll and in response cloudy dust erupted.

* * *

Coming up in such speed, a flying Happy carrying Natsu saw the cloud dust and saw Erigor's scythe.

"There! that must be Naruto, go down, Happy!"

"A-Aye!" Happy complied as they started flying downwards to the smoke.

Naruto walked out of the smoke and puts the scroll back into his pocket just as something crashed in front of him.

A clearly tired Happy laid sweating out of exhaustion on the twitching body of Natsu that face planted hard on the tracks.

Naruto then looks up and saw that the mobile was driving up towards them. Erza was seen waving at him.

* * *

Now Erza was being helped climbing off from the driver's seat by Lucy, she turns to Naruto and smiles "Nice work Naruto, but where's Erigor?"

Naruto points back "Look over there."

There lied an unconscious and beaten up Erigor, in ropes and down on the ground surrounded by Gray and Natsu who was poking his foot against his head.

"Stop it Natsu," Gray told him to stop.

"What, just checking out if he's still alive."

"Of course he would be fire brain, why else would Naruto keep him tied up."

"Who you call fire brain? Ice pervert!"

"Who are you calling an ice pervert-"

Erza had a tick mark on her head and ordered: "Would you too idiots knock it off!"

Gray and Natsu quickly became friendly with each other "Aye!"

From watching in the background next to the mobile stood a bandaged up Kageyama who couldn't believe what was in front of him.

 _'I can't believe it, that guy beat Erigor? But he never loses…'_ The young men then looked down to see something lying on the ground;

It was the Lullaby flute. Just up for the grab.

Lucy was a little bit concerned by the cut wound Naruto had "Those wounds…"

"Huh? These?" Naruto looked down to the wounds and waved it off "Don't worry about it. it doesn't hurt much."

Erza chuckles and says to him "Well done, Naruto. Thanks to you all the guildmasters will be safe now."

"Yeah, good work, Naruto!" Happy threw a thumb up while standing on Erigor's head.

Naruto chuckles at the cat "Thank, Happy." showing his smile as his face mask was lowered, revealing his bottom half his face and the noticeable scare that lead up from his covered eye.

Lucy couldn't help but ask Erza in the ear "Does Naruto always cover his bottom half of his face?"

Erza was kinda taken back by the whisper and replies back with a smirk "Why? You fancy him?"

Immediately Lucy blushed "What? no! I'm just…asking."

Erza chuckles "That's a question I'm asking myself a long time..."

A loud roar of an engine was heard and before anyone realizes it, the mobile rocketed over them with shadows coming out of it. one of it grabs for the flute and jacks it off the ground.

In the driver seat sat Kageyama who grinned insanely.

"Kageyama!"

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"Lullaby's mine now! shouldn't left your guard down flies!" Kageyama yelled as he drove off with the mobile and the flute in full speed towards Clover.

Everyone was left shocked but then they felt a strong presence jump right past them. Naruto started jumping from rock to rock.

He turns back and yells "I'll try and stop him! You guys just make sure you'll get to Clover!" He says as he goes as fast as he could towards Clover.

"After him!"

* * *

Night had fallen, Naruto finally reached Clover. He just got out of the conference hall and found out master Makarov had left the building to take a walk.

He was currently scouting the area, looking for the master.

"Come on, where are you, gramps."

He jumped on a branch and just accidentally looked to his right, and with luck, he saw Kageyama standing there with the flute in his mouth ready to play.

Standing in front of him stood was master Makarov.

"Crap!"

He stopped on a branch and makes his way to stop the Eisenwald member.

* * *

He just had to do it, one melody and he had ended the life of the Fairy Tail guild master Makarov in a sound beat.

But for some reason, Kageyama couldn't finish what he had started. He started hearing all the things he heard the Fairy Tail flies speak earlier…

 _'killing innocent people isn't going to help to get your rights back!'_

 _'You should try to look for the positive, you and your buddies…'_

 _'Kage! We really need your help right now!'_

 _'He's a member of your guild! He trusted you and you tried to kill him!'_

The guilt, the guilt started eating him and it forced him to distance his lips from the flute.

Makarov raised his eyebrow but notices something from afar, hopping from tree branch to tree branch, that must be Naruto…

He already figured out who this kid was and recognized the flute.

 _'I can do this….I only need to do one song and that will change everything.'_ Kageyama's mind spoke.

Makarov closes his eyes as he turns around and finally addresses to the young wizard "Nothing is going to change."

Kageyama was taken out of surprise, did this guy just read his mind?

"You cannot change the fact that for those who are weak will forever remain weak. Now maybe it's just me but I don't think that's a bad thing. I mean we humans are weak creatures by nature."

Naruto stopped just on a nearby branch above Kageyama and started listening to his master giving one of his many sermons. With not that far away the rest listening in on it.

"Our insecurities are the reason why guilds exist," Makarov turns his head around "and why we have friends…"

For a moment Naruto would've thought it was also meant for him because Makarov spotted him.

"When we're surrounded by allies, it's easy to stay positive about the future. Think of it this way; if we're clumsy we may stumble and bump into things, but as long as we have faith in our future, we continue marching forward, our inner strength immerges on its own, but we have to choose our path and pledge to our lives to the fullest. So don't let that silly flute get in the way." Makarov suggested to the young man in a humble way of asking.

Kageyama was too stunned after hearing that speech and couldn't find the courage anymore to continue the carnage they'd planned for. Instead, he started to rethink his decisions.

"Just drop the flute, man."

The shadow user turned his head around and saw Naruto standing behind him.

"The old man just destroyed your whole plot by just opening your eyes. Do not go further that path anymore and just drop the flute."

…

Then Kageyama finally dropped the flute and sunk on his knees and bowed to Makarov "I surrender…"

Makarov nods at the young man's words and turned to Naruto who nodded back to him.

"Master!"

Both turned to the other side seeing that the others had arrived.

"You stopped it."

"Good work, gramps."

Naruto smiled as he saw Erza grabbed Makarov and hugged him tightly until they all happily answered Makarov's question and got the good feeling of a job well done.

Naruto turns to Natsu's best friend "Hey Happy, where's Erigor?"

"Oh, we left him at Clover station, the army was waiting there so we handed him over to them."

Before Naruto could reply to the cat, he felt a dark energy pop up out of nowhere. He couldn't explain it but it was a very powerful and growing presence that was too close by. He could sense it from somewhere towards his right. It was the Lullaby flute that began to be glow with that dark energy.

An evil laugh came from the object as its eyes were glowing **"I've grown tired of you worthless wizards and your antics!"**

From out of nowhere, a giant circle appeared in the air, giving in the same dark energy, then a giant monster appeared made out of wood and it was enormous, so big that it was taller than the mountains that surrounded Clover. It had three scary empty eye sockets that resembled the flute and looked like some kind of version of a skeleton of some sort.

It spoke, **"I shall feast, upon your pitiful souls!"**

Lucy shrieked "It's huge!"

"Obviously!" Happy replies.

"What is that thing?!" Kageyama asked the most terrified "Erigor never said anything about a monster!"

"It must be a demon from the Book of Zeref."

All the guild masters who were inside the conference hall started running away before the beast could've crushed the building with them inside of it.

Just a few miles away from Clover, the Fiore military was astonished by the sight of the creature. They first got all the courage they could get and started an assault towards the monster, but when it destroyed a series of mountains nearby the military, they turned tail and 'retreated'.

 **"Pitiful humans, I prefer the taste of a wizard's soul!"** The monster roared as it was looking for a challenge.

Erza saw that the monster was directly eyeing them so she took the quick initiative "Gray, Natsu, get everyone to safety. Naruto, you and I-" she turns to where he stood and saw the spot was empty.

"Where's Naruto?"

Gray looks around "I don't know."

"LOOK!" a guild master points out "There's someone standing right in front of it!"

All the Fairy Tail members turned towards where the man was pointing. Naruto was just standing there, on the ground close to the monster.

Lucy was panicking "What is he doing!? That monster is going to smash him!"

"Natsu, Gray, with me!" Erza ordered before she got stopped by Makarov "Master?"

Makarov just stood there staring "Wait for Naruto to call for help, right now let him be."

Kageyama widened his eyes hearing him "Are you nuts, old man? There's no way he can beat THAT?! He'll need something of the same size to beat it!"

Erza took a moment before nodding "Alright, we'll wait."

"What?!"

* * *

 **With Naruto**

Naruto now sat sown in his meditation position and wiped some of the blood out of his jacket and started going through a series of hand signs.

"Sorry guys, I know I've been asking you guys a lot lately, but help me clean up this last mess and then I'm done," Naruto said to himself as he raises his hand up.

 **"What do you think you're doing!?"** the creature demanded as it raised its foot above Naruto **"I'll smash you and then devour your soul!"**

"Summoning jutsu!"

A giant puff of smoke erupted with a following of a light earthquake as if something hit the earth, the ground began to shake heavily that it forced the creature backward a few feet.

* * *

The ground beneath the spectators began to shake heavily and got some even to cling unto the nearby trees. One of them was Lucy who yells;

"What kind of magic is this!?"

Happy watches closely and says "Looks like Naruto summoned one of his friends….."

"What? does he have celestial spirits or something?" Kageyama spoke while on his knees.

Makarov only stood right on his feet and shook his head "You're wrong, my boy. These aren't celestial spirits."

"Not celestial spirits? Then what did he summon?"

"Look, the smoke is clearing up!"

The smoke was indeed clearing down and it first revealed to be a blue happi vest that has the kanji 蝦 (ebi) on the back. it also carried a massive dosu blade on his hip. It also had a remarkable scare trough one of its eyes.

"I wonder what that is?"

Then the smoke cleared the rest of the body, it had….rusty red skin….and the appearance of an…

Kageyama shrieked out of shock and yells "A frog! He summoned a fricking frog!?"

"No, it's not a frog, it's a toad. Big difference!" Happy corrects him "And he has a name you know, his name is Gamabunta."

"B-But….it's huge!" Lucy pointed out in disbelief "How can a toad be this big!?"

"From what I was told by Naruto, he signed a contract with the Toads, many of them have different tasks from messengers to combatants, I heard there are a series of summoning are out there, like slugs and snakes…" Makarov informed the girl.

Lucy got the chills through her spine "Eww. Snakes….."

Happy commented 'Such rudeness.."

"I heard that!"

* * *

Standing from atop of his summoning, Naruto greeted him "Hey boss…."

The toad blew out a large amount of smoke out of his mouth, as Gamabunta was smoking his kiseru pipe as always "What do you want, brat."

"I need your help dealing with a problem."

"I see…. you've been quite busy summoning us for today, first you summoned one of us to deliver yet another hunter ninja back to the hidden leaf village, then you summoned Kōsuke to deliver a message and now you've summoned me in the middle of the mountains," the chief toad said while his eyes looked up to the boy "Carry to explain why?"

Naruto pointed up to the front "That."

Gamabunta looked forwards and saw the creature that was on the opposite side of him "Hmmm, what's this? Some kind of a cursed monster of some sort?"

 **"You fool! I'm Lullaby, a creation of the Book of Zeref! Master of dark magic."**

Gamabunta just commented at the exclamation of the monster "All I see is a tree gone bad with an eye too much for its head."

 **"WHAT! how dare you!"** the monster yelled back at the toad, showing his clear insecurities.

Gamabunta turned his focus back to Naruto "What's the reason why you've summoned me to fight him, brat? I've could've easily let someone else take my place and deal with this!"

"Because this monster has the ability to kill thousands of lives in a short time span, by using the ability to use death music magic." Naruto calmly explained to the chief.

"And what use do I have to deal with this nonsense?"

"First, you're able to use your blade to cut through this monster's skin with your blade…"

"Yes…."

"Also, I want to keep the damage rate as small as possible, due master Makarov being here and my teammates can be 'overkill' if they go out on the free range," Naruto said his second suggestion.

"You're still in that guild of troublemakers? I will say, they fit you. No respect for their elders, free caring and so short tempered that you could get involved in a fight in a matter of minutes but still a family guild at most."

* * *

Lucy sweatdropped listening to the description "Wow, even a massive toad can accurately say what this guild is."

Makarov laughed as the toad was true and puts his thumbs up "That's Fairy Tail for ya!"

The others just smirked, like that for every bit said.

* * *

 **"You insolent fool!"** The Lullaby creature felt insulted by being forced to fight what was in his eyes an inferior being **"I'll first teach this frog bastard a lesson before I will devour your soul!"**

This pissed off the chief toad when he was called a frog "What did you call me, you filthy branch!"

The sound of a blade could be heard being pulled out as Gamabunta was wielding it and putting it in front of him "When I'm done with you, you will be nothing then a piece of wood I'll carve into a new smoking pipe!"

* * *

Natsu and Happy's eyes were replaced by stars and were watching the standoff like kids "Oh this is awesome!"

Gray couldn't help but agree with Natsu on this one, this looked pretty amazing as he rarely saw Naruto's summonings fight "I'll give you that."

* * *

The chief toad made his first move by hopping towards the monster as quick as he could with Naruto holding unto him so he didn't fell off.

"Hang tight, kid! because I'm going for it!" Gamabunta says.

 **"Die!"** the Lullaby yells as it opened its mouth and fires a magic bean towards the toad. But before it could hit him, Gamabunta disappeared in a flash.

 **"What!?"**

Gamabunta then reappeared in front of the monster with his blade ready.

"Here!" Gamabunta spoke as he slashed at the monster

SLASH!

SLASH!

Gamabunta went passed the Lullaby monster, then a moment later the creature began to cry out as it's left arm was cut off from the body and a large scare was given to the chest.

* * *

Kageyama was in awe "That's one strong toad!"

Lucy couldn't hide her amazement either "This is just insane!"

Makarov turned to Erza, Gray, and Natsu "Well, what are you waiting for?"

The three turned to their master and paid attention to him.

Makarov smiled "So long you brats don't destroy too much, I'm okay with it."

* * *

Jumping back a little, Gamabunta had pretty much roughed up the Lullaby monster, but it was still standing on its two feet.

"I must say, you keep getting yourself into these situations, kid," Gamabunta said.

Naruto agreed "Yeah, that's what I get from hanging around with the people I hang around with."

The Lullaby monster roared in anger and yells **"Wait and you see! I'm going to play a melody so hard, that you'll be begging me to end your lives with my bare hands!"**

"You only got one left. Branch." Gamabunta pointed out.

 **"THAT'S IT!"** The Lullaby creature grew angry as he threw its head and was ready to sing.

SLASH!

Erza in one of her requip armors managed to fly up and deliver a blow to the monster's side. Enraging it more and bringing it out of balance for just a split moment.

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray yells as he fires from below the monster a dozen ice spears that launched themselves at the demon, hitting it multiple times and forcing it to stagger backward a few feet, but it was still standing. Natsu was about to go and use one of his best attacks but got called.

"Natsu! Wait a moment, use your best attack when I say so!" Naruto yells to his friend just as Gamabunta was preparing for an attack.

Natsu nodded "Right!"

 **"Pathetic wizards, I've had enough!"** Lullaby roared. **"I shall end this now!"** gave off an earsplitting shriek. It sucked in a huge breath out of everything that was alive, the plants, the trees were dying and it all gave away the Lullaby was preparing its deadliest attack.

Gamabunta turns his eye up to Naruto "Aren't you going to cover your ears?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Then when it expects to sing…it just wheezed. It just wheezed out of all the holes it were created by the Fairy Tail members.

"Because that's what I expected," Naruto explained.

 **"I don't understand! Whey can I not play my melody of death!"**

"It must be because of all of those attacks!" Kageyama said.

Lucy added, "They created so many holes in that thing it totally messed up its sound!"

* * *

An awkward silence was present between the two giants, all that was for nothing.

Gamabunta sweatdropped "Was this supposed to be your big moment, or…"

"DON'T MOCK MEEE!" The Lullaby creature yelled as it kicked one of the mountains like an angry child.

Gamabunta was about to end this and had his belly filled up with oil "I'm a ready kid!"

"Right!" Naruto nodded and yells "Natsu! We could use your fire now!"

"Alright!"

Naruto jumped off Gamabunta and was about to do the same thing as the chief toad.

"Toad Oil Bullet!" Gamabunta/Naruto fired from his mouth an extremely sticky oil and it was directed at Lullaby monster.

It hit him and covered the monster and it wasn't able to move much."

 **"What the! WHY CAN'T I MOVE?"**

Naruto landed on the ground and yells "Now Natsu!"

Erza yells "Do it!"

Gray yells "Finish it off!"

"I got this!" Both of Natsu's hands were covered in flames as he jumped upwards towards the in oil-covered Lullaby monster.

A large fireball was created in Natsu's hands and he started yelling "With the flames in my right hand, and the flames on my left! Put them together, and you'll get this; Fire Dragon; Brilliant Flame!"

The dragon slayer smashes the attack into the center of the monster and in the whole body of the monster went up in flames in a split second.

 **"NOOOOOOO!"**

An enormous explosion erupted and it created a white light that reached the top of the sky as if it reached Heaven itself.

* * *

 **Minutes later**

Standing on top of Gamabunta, Naruto realized it maybe was a mistake to use that last attack, as now a crater was created on where the conference hall was.

"Well kid, you have done it again." Gamabunta said tiredly "You created another mess and now I'm an accomplice of it."

Naruto scratched the back of his head "Yeah….my bad."

"Normally I would've like nothing else but too smash you to a little bug, but I can see you only had good intentions, now I know none of the townspeople were injured."

"Yeah, don't know if the townspeople themselves see it that way." Naruto sees that they were chasing his friends out of town, not that they mind it. they were used to it.

Gamabunta sighs "Anyway, go and meet up with your friends before you lose them."

"Right…..Thanks, chief. Say hey to Gamakichi and Gamatatsu." Naruto jumped off the giant toad and starts running for the others.

The chief toad watches as the others waved at him happily rejoin them and run for the heck of it before the villagers caught them.

It brought him to his own thoughts at the young boy.

 _'As I suspected, the kid's changed. He still lives with the guilt of killing those damned council members and leaving his village. No doubt in my mind he's blaming himself till this day for what happened after that Uchiha brat tried to defect.'_

Gamabunta himself thought of Naruto first as nothing but a loudmouth brat with a short fuse and some arrogance, but when he learned more of the boy and his actions he grew keen on him.

 _'You may be a short fuse but you're no coward, kid, to the contrary, you're one of the most dedicated ninja's I've ever met. Even when the whole village is turned against you, you've shown to be loyal to it to the core. Most ninja's of your nature lose it and don't make it long. But I see you've made yourself a new life with these wizards. Let's just keep it that way and stay with them kid. because if what the elder said is true, then your time to go back to the village will only be a matter of time.'_

Those thoughts were said from the chief toad as he puffed away back to his home. Just like Naruto was going to return back to his guild.

 **That's it! Hope you guys like and please let a review done below!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, here's the next chapter and I've been really thinking about a new story. Also related to GTA but in a different universe (some kind) related to GTA San Andreas, I really want to do it. Anyone who who wishes I should do it, message me.**

 **Let's get to it!**

It's been a few days since the Eisenwald incident. The news that a group of dark wizards attempted to use death magic to assassinate the guild masters at a conference came as a shock to many. That the Fiore military had to be called in got the citizens of Fiore curious what happened, but when they heard that the Fairy Tail guild was there to take care of the problem, there were some mixed feelings.

On one hand many folks were glad to know the strongest guild was there to prevent any sort of fatalities, but on the other hand, many were also anxious on what kind of damage the guild would leave behind giving their reputation of leaving a trail of 'unintended' collateral damage wherever they went.

In the end, most of the Eisenwald dark mages that took part of the plat were arrested and the guild masters were unharmed. Still, there were a lot of questions unanswered like how the dark mages managed to get ahold on a dark magic artifact that belonged to the dark mage legend, Zeref.

That is what was now debated in Era, home to the Magic Council headquarters of Fiore. In a dark room with a magic circle with nine people standing around it.

"The Eisenwald guild may have been defeated, but that is only one small victory in a much larger battle." Org the leader of the circle said, he was an elderly man with a considerably long beard and a mustache, he always has one of his eyes closed and the other open. He's was the 2nd seat of the Magic Council and was perhaps one of Fiore' oldest wizards in the country. He wore multiple robes and was a known skeptic of the Fairy Tail guild. Of course, this last event did not ease up his view on the destructive guild

"I agree, the number of dark guilds have been growing, and at an alarming rate. So we need to come up with a strategy to counter this threat." Another council member added, "Because a guild like Eisenwald will be quickly replaced as they just had a minor part to what is to come."

"But how will we do that?"

Org held up the sealed up Lullaby flute that took quite the damage "However it's done, we cannot allow Zeref's magic to fall into the wrong hands again."

Yajima, a small old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache gave his opinion to the troubling fact of the situation "I still don't understand how Eisenwald was able to obtain a tool of forbidden magic in the first place. Let alone breaking the seal, this only proves more that dark guild like Eisenwald is becoming more of dangerous."

"I hate to admit it but Yajima is right, not only are these organization gaining more members, but they also start to adapt to more deadlier and hideous tactics that are not even known to this part of the world."

"I hate to say this but Yajima may be right, but I fear the blame may go all the way to the top." Another council member suggested, it may sound farfetched that someone might have given away the location of the Lullaby flute away to the rogue mages, but there were no other ways to confirm otherwise. There were suspicions that the top reason why the dark guilds were growing was because of an insider, someone who may have been aiding the criminals in informing them of the council's decisions and avoiding the authorities. But who could it be?

"Whatever the case we cannot just ignore the two reasons why Eisenwalds' plan failed."

The council members turned to whoever continued this sessions' main topic. It was a young man with blue hair and a noticeable red tattoo that covered the upper and bottom of his right eye. He was simply known as Siegrain.

He crosses his arms and gave no eye contact while explaining "Of course I'm talking about the Fairy Tail guild, and of course the man who took down the Lullaby, Naruto Uzumaki."

He already got a chuckle reply from the woman standing between him and Yajima who added "Not only did he defeat Erigor the Grim Reaper, he also defeated the Lullaby monster with little to no effort. You got to give it to such a promising man."

Some of the council members started mumbling among each other.

But Org did not have it and said: "Fairy Tail is one thing that will have to face its crimes, but Naruto Uzumaki is a whole different level."

"You only say that because Naruto refused to eliminate Erigor like requested, instead of according to the military he was spared and taken into custody," Siegrain said in counter-argument.

"And still that killer is free!" Org shouted back "If that boy just had done what was ordered to him, we would not risk this menace to roam free again!"

"That's enough, Org!"

The room became suddenly silent and all council members turned to Yajima, the small man was not the one who would let out an outburst so easily but when he was angry, he always had a good reason for it.

Yajima sighed, he really didn't want to raise his voice but it was necessary "Listen, we all know what dangers lie beyond that sea. It's a fact that everyone in this council knows of young Naruto's background and everyone in here, including me, had their concerns."

All the council members nodded.

"But we cannot ignore that he is a boy that has proven himself, he saved numerous of innocent lives fighting against bandits, helped out mages in need and even helped track down wanted criminals and capturing them. That and others, he never killed ever after he was found by Master Makarov as of now." Yajima said in defense of the young boy he knew closely like Makarov and knew his past.

Org kept listening closely at his colleague.

"So, even with Doma's absence, I will state this yet again. Org. if you and Doma are again trying to order Naruto to fulfill such a hideous act, I will see no other choice than to enlighten the Royal Family, or did you forget that the King had given Naruto special status?"

"….No." The bearded man groaned, of course, he had to bring it up. Naruto had once done a quest for the Royal Family of Fiore when King Toma had found out of Naruto's former allegiances and listened to his story, he gained special status.

"And please let me remind you that Naruto is still one of the very few who still voluntarily comes forwards and help us fight the threat of the Dark Guilds, while other ex-shinobi like him had chosen life more peaceful. So why not stop the blaming of the young man and start acknowledging the problems that we face even within this institution that we are the heads of it." Yajima stated as he was done talking.

The room was silent for a good moment before the chuckling of Siegrain broke it.

"Always the humanitarian, aren't you Yajima? Well, I guess you are right. Consider that in the end, Naruto was mostly responsible for the prevention of Eisenwald's plan. Saving lives yet again and making sure none of us had to step down from our well-earned positions on this council to save face."

"You fool!" One of the council members named Leiji protested "Are you insinuating the council is somehow to blame?!"

"Enough of this nonsense!" Org yelled "Even though Yajima is right on the issue of Uzumaki's status, that does not mean he's not responsible, nor is his guild. At the end of the day, Fairy Tail's good deeds are overshadowed by their reckless destruction!"

Siegrain's mouth gave a growing smile as he suggests "Then why don't we take the opportunity to discuss the matter with them?"

"Hmmm…..We can do that." Org agreed as he asks "Who were the members of Fairy Tail were in on it?"

"Except for Uzumaki, I believe there were, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, an unidentified female who just joined the guild and Erza Scarlett as the leader." Belno said reading from a scroll "That's what the guild masters have stated through the report."

"Dragneel and Fullbuster in one team?!" Org yelled out of anger "Those two troublemakers have caused more property damage over the years then the whole guild can do in a decade! What was Scarlet thinking putting them on the same team?!"

"Considering they are powerful, I could say she wanted to make a safe bet."

"It doesn't matter. Send someone to arrest Erza Scarlet and bring her in for the trail. We'll do a show for the sake of it."

"Will do."

Siegrain chuckled "I thought they were going to get a punishment."

"Urgh, try and explain that to the King, and I want Uzumaki also."

"Uhm, he isn't there, the last thing I know is that he went with the Fiore military who held the Eisenwald mages to the cells at the Fiore Branch council building," Yajima said.

Org was surprised "Why?"

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out," Yajima answered he had his suspicions on what Naruto might be doing.

* * *

 **National Council Fiore Branch: prison cells**

Kageyama was sitting in his own bed, in his cell, waiting for his trial for the numerous crimes he had committed. Coming over here he was ignored by his fellow guildmates, it looked like they were angry for him not finishing the job they all had been working on for weeks, only his friends in the guild didn't bail out on him and tried to back him up, only now were they like anyone else, separated from each other and into their own cells.

"Hey."

Kageyama looked up and saw that on the other side of the bars was Naruto Uzumaki, with his mask covering his mask and the bandana his one eye. He then saw the guy pull over a chair.

"What do you want?" Kageyama asked without looking at him "It's not like I got anything to offer, you fly."

"No, but I have." Naruto said tuning around the chair and then sat on it "I mean, maybe if you are interested. You don't have anything else to do than to listen."

Kageyama thought for a moment, he had nothing else to do and the boredom was killing him honestly "What do you have to say?"

Instead of saying anything Naruto pulled out a paper and placed it on the floor and shoved it forwards.

Kageyama took the paper and saw it was written: "What's this?..."

Naruto just sighs and says "Just read the damn thing and you'll find out."

Kageyama kept reading the paper, the moment he was finished is when he starts clutching his hands into it and eyeing it with disbelief.

"T-T-This is, is-"

"An official paper reducing your sentence to only three months jail time," Naruto said what the paper was as he just sat there "with the signature of the King of Fiore himself, Toma E. Fiore and effective immediately. You and your friends. Not all of them but that group that was backing you up."

Kageyama dropped to his knees and looked up to the man who was actually offering him a second chance, to live outside. Even after all the crimes, he had committed in the name of his guild, someone who he had fought against just not that long ago was offering him something he did not expect from him.

"Of course you may want to ask why I would give someone like you a second chance, after all, you almost was successful in killing all the guild masters in one sweep if you played that flute. But here is where I need some information." Naruto pulls out something else out of his jacket and then slams it on the floor in front of Kageyama.

It was an explosive tag.

Kageyama recognized it "That? What do you want to know about it?"

"Don't play games with me." Naruto got to the point "You know better than I do why I am asking about this. I saw you activating it, meaning you have some knowledge of using it. Also, this kind of explosives are clearly not from around here."

"Yeah, they are from your country." Kageyama said staring at Naruto "The Shinobi continent…"

Naruto nodded "That's right, as you may know, this kind of weaponry isn't easy to get on this side of the ocean, let that it's illegal to possess them. So tell me." Naruto raises the explosive tag up and waved it around with it in front of the shadow magic user "How did you get these?"

Behind the blonde ex-shinobi walked up to a small man who stopped his tracks and started listening in on the conversation.

Kageyama thought for a moment before thinking why not? It's a good deal "Okay, I tell you where I got these explosives."

 **Later upstairs**

Standing in the middle of the courtroom, Erza Scarlet was hearing the charges from an official while the council members were sitting while the charges were being read by an official.

"Erza Scarlet, you stand before the council to answer for the charges that are stemming from the incident involving the dark guild Eisenwald."

Yajima sighs as he saw that on the bench near the door, Naruto was busy his notebook he was writing down something.

"These charges include extensive damage to Oshibana Station, damages to the railways and complete destruction of the conference hall of Clover."

Erza blinked twice, these were all things Naruto had done. Why the hell is she held accountable for this and not him? She briefly looks back and sends an angry glare at Naruto hoping to remind he won't get away with that easily.

The blonde man just smiled at her and gave a small wave with an eye smile. Not seeming to care that he would be in some real trouble later on with the angry redhead woman.

"There are eleven property damage charges against you," the official kept talking "according to eye witness reports the perpetrator to all of this is described as a heavily armored female wizard."

Naruto shook his head smirking "Surely they must have the wrong person."

The doors behind Naruto imploded and debris of the doors flew everywhere. All the council members were stunned by what happened and turn to the door.

Out from the dust clouds appeared Natsu, wearing a disguise that was meant to look like Erza. Wearing a skirt, some wooden pallets, a wig that barely covered his hair and some wings that looked obviously fake.

Naruto looked at him and was trying to figure out, should he feel embarrassed or should he just laugh it out.

Natsu went on a rant on how he was the crazy lady they were looking for while obviously giving away he was Natsu Dragneel by sprouting out fire through his mouth and speaking with his angry voice.

The one council member who sat in the middle and was the leader just sighed.

Erza did the only decent thing she could do and apologized with a bow "I'm so terribly sorry for this."

"What are you doing Erza don't apologize to these council jerks! I mean, I AM ERZAAA-"

WACK!

Naruto head chopped Natsu, knocking the dragon slayer out and breaking the disguise in two. Natsu passed out as his body twitched multiple times

"Sorry Natsu, but it's time for you to take a nap." Naruto turns to Erza "Can you drag him back to the guild?"

"Sure but the -?"

"I'll handle these charges." Naruto said patting her shoulder "Besides I'm the one who caused all of this anyway, even if this is just for show."

Erza nodded and turns to Natsu sighing "Damn it Natsu. That trial was just a formality….."

She starts dragging the dragon slayer's unconscious body away to the exit as they were being escorted out by the guards.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

He turns around to the magic council, seeing that the person addressing him was the one in the middle of the seats. It was Org, Doma's second who called him by his full name. This was the perfect moment to talk with the council about something important he was told by Kageyama.

He also noticed some of the council members eyed him with their own interest, like the blue-haired Siegrain who was responsible for the arrest of Erza had is his own twisted reasons why to bring the shinobi here. While another young female council member, who had pale skin, brown eyes and dark purple hair were scanning the man in front of him.

Chuckling as she thought _'Hmmm, Uzumaki.'_

* * *

 **Later, back at the Guild hall**

Naruto, Erza and Natsu got back to the guild hall and explained everything that had happened. that the trail was just a fluke and it was supposed to be a slap on the wrist.

"WE GOT ERZA OUT OF JAIL!" Natsu said celebrating while spitting fire out. Running around like a child who got a piece of candy, he began annoying some of the other guild mates.

"Shut up."

"Yeah, put a sock in it."

Mirajane just giggled while serving Naruto and Makarov a drink "Isn't he precious when he gets all excited?"

Naruto smiles "Yeah, but you should've seen what Natsu was wearing." He said before drinking from the glass of water he ordered.

Lisanna leaned against the counter and was curious what Naruto meant by "Oh? What do you mean?"

Naruto thought of thinking back and starts laughing "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you…"

This got Lisanna wondering what he meant by before he gestures him to lean closer, she did and he tells into her hear what Natsu wore and this got Lisanna's cheeks to flush and join in on the laughter with Naruto who couldn't contain it anymore.

The others like Lucy who had her head on the table, exhausted of all the panicking couldn't believe "I can't believe that stupid arrest and trial was all for the show, all that worrying for nothing."

"So she wasn't a sacrificial lamb, but a scape-goat," Gray said trying to figure out.

You must be one heck of an ice wizard because even your jokes leave me cold." Came from a griming Elfman before he remembered something and turned to Natsu "Hey Natsu! Are you going to finish it with Erza or what?"

Natsu stopped his celebrating and grew a confident grin "Oh yeah."

Naruto turned to Mirajane "What? was it not finished?"

She shook her head "Nope, the council interrupted the fight before one of them could hand over the first blow."

"What was the bet?"

THUD!

Naruto turns around to the noise and saw that Natsu laid broken on the ground with standing over him Erza with a fist.

"Erza! Couldn't you wait until I had put a bet?!" Naruto complained in a mock tone. Gaining laughter from the other guildmates, knowing that if Naruto places a bet on something he would automatically win. Like he had the luck of the devil with gambling.

Erza smiled and came back with a mock question "And letting you walk away with everyone's hard earned money?" She released a small laugh before saying "Sorry Naruto, but next time be on time."

Naruto smirks just as he leaned back against the counter, just next to master Makarov who he noticed wasn't joining into the laughter with the others.

"Hey old man, what's up?"

Makarov turned to Naruto "We need to talk, in private."

Then a surge of strong magic emerges, making somehow everyone's eyes sleepy, and everyone began to lay down slowly. This could only be one thing.

"Look like we can talk," Naruto said "Mystogan."

Everyone began to sleep, first Lisanna and Mirajane dropped to the ground and then all the others fell asleep, the only ones standing on the ground floor were Naruto and Makarov as a person was coming through the door.

It was a person wearing a dark blue cloak with his arms and legs covered in bandages, and to conceal his identity he wore a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face and he was holding onto one of his magic staves. This was Mystogan.

Naruto greeted him with a nod "Mystogan."

"Naruto….Master." the mysterious man said as he walks over to the board and picks up a quest before walking over to the master.

"I shall return…"

"Wait." Makarov said, "The first end the sleeping spell of yours before you leave." He then turns to Naruto "And you, we'll talk when it's dark."

Both men nodded before Naruto starts walking next to Mystogan "I'll lead you out, we got something to discuss anyway."

"No problem…" Mystogan said as he began counting "Five….."

"Four….."

"Three…."

"Two…."

"One…."

Makarov watches as both men who were perhaps equally strong leave the guild hall, leaving for all the others to wake up from their forced sleep…except for Natsu. Knowing what Naruto and Mystogan may discuss, he knew that both men held an interest of doing services of helping each other.

* * *

Both men stood outside the guild hall as Naruto hands him over a sealed scroll.

"Here, the information about Edolas." Mystogan accepted the scroll.

Naruto then pulls out a small letter "This letter contains the address for the four guys who will be given pardons over the next few months. You just need to bring them there and make sure no one comes after them."

Mystogan nods as he accepts the letter also "I will help you get these men to safety."

Naruto nodded as he thought it through, hopefully, those guys will be wise enough to take the pardon "If you got any problems, just send me a message."

"Will do, see you Naruto," Mystogan said before taking his leave and walking down the street with the scroll and letter he had received. Naruto watches as how the mysterious person he trusted with this favor disappeared in thin air.

some cursing and yelling were heard from inside the guild and one of those voices sounded all too familiar. He decided to go back inside to see what was happening.

* * *

"What are you trying to say?" Erza was pissed off and was glaring at the person on the second floor named Laxus who just called her a 'redhead' and that she somehow is lower than him. Laxus is a long and muscular young man with blonde spikey hair that was mostly slicked back and a notable lightning bolt shaped scare through his right eye.

Laxus smirked, "I'm trying to say that I am the strongest wizard of this guild, plain and simple."

Naruto enters through the front door and heard the commotion and saw the person standing on the second floor "Oh Laxus, you finally socialize with us. I wonder when you would come out from up there."

Everyone turned to Naruto with surprise, did he knew that Laxus was here all that time?

Laxus smirk grew wider "Naruto, come on just be realistic. You're a strong wizard yourself so even you have to see that I'm the strongest wizard here."

"I don't know I can agree on that," Naruto said as he leaned on the same table where Cana and Alzack were sitting at.

"Oh, and why is that?" Laxus asked without his grin fading away.

"I never saw you spar with any of the other wizards who are considered powerful. Mystogan and the Ace barely stay here for you to challenge, and we can't forget the old man and Erza here. They can't be forgotten." Naruto argued as he kept staring lazily at Laxus "Why just claiming instead of proving it. Maybe then I'm convinced."

Some of the other guild mates couldn't help but feel the tension that was boiling between the two blondes, and this got the newest member Lucy slightly curious.

The celestial mage asks Elfman and Gray "Who do I get the feeling that those guys hating each other?"

Gray and Elfman didn't respond and kept looking between the two wizards as some sweat was falling from Elfman's forehead. The tension got everyone nervous to know who was going to do what.

Laxus grin turned more sinister as small bolts of lightning were visibly appearing out of his hand that he was leaning his chin on "Why don't we see for that right now, huh?"

"If you insist…," Naruto says calmly while holding his hand over his jacket, where his kunai was…

Where they really going to fight? Right here and now?

Then the sound of Makarov's staff bottom hitting the counter broke the standoff. Clearly stating that he would not tolerate this.

"That's enough out of you, Laxus…." The guild master said without even looking up "You both are strong wizards without a doubt, but if you want to fight to keep it then at least on friendly terms or else…."

Laxus just scoffed it and walks away "Too bad, I wanted to see if you could be a challenge to me, Naruto. Even Natsu had the guts to try me on…"

"Why you!" Natsu growled as he was about to jump to the second floor, about to teach Laxus a lesson-

Then he was grabbed by the head and forced down on the ground by Naruto.

"Stay out of this Natsu…" Naruto said as he kept looking up to the second floor. The grin on Laxus' face turned into a glare. Naruto's only visible eye gave it back and both men gave one last glare to each other.

 _'One day Laxus….one day….'_

* * *

 **Later in the guild hall**

As it was pretty late, the only ones left in the guild hall were Lisanna, Mirajane, and Lucy who were all by the counter. The Strauss sisters were about to close up after being done cleaning the last glasses and mugs that were used, Lucy meanwhile kept sticking around.

But she then asked a question that had been bothering her for some time now "Say girls, what's with the tension?….between Naruto and that Laxus guy…."

Lisanna looks over to Mirajane and she sighs following by a nod. Lisanna turns to Lucy and starts talking "You see Lucy, while you can see that everyone in the guild can get along with each other, no problems still a brawl here and there, Laxus always had this belief that Fairy Tail should be exclusive to only the strongest of the strong, meaning he would like to ban everyone who is in his eyes weak and vulnerable. He even goes saying that he would feel no sympathy for anyone who had been beaten badly."

"That's cold." Lucy said, not believing that someone like Laxus could be in this guild full with people she befriended with "How come he got into this guild in the first place?"

Mirajane dropped a sad fact "Because Laxus is master Makarov's grandson."

"W-What? he's master Makarov's grandson?!" Lucy said shockingly, how could someone like Laxus be related to a kind-hearted person like master Makarov?

"Yes, he is," Mirajane said while drying up the last cleaned up glass.

Lucy then asks "But what's the trouble between him and Naruto?"

"Because Naruto had once confronted Laxus," Lisanna said thinking back "…and it almost turned into an all-out fight between him and Laxus. If it wasn't for the master things could've gone horribly wrong."

Mirajane turned towards them "That tension between Laxus and Naruto has been there for years. It was not abnormal for everyone else in the guild to side with Naruto more since everyone held a bad view of Laxus….well, except for Naruto."

"Naruto?" Now Lucy was confused "What else did he view him?"

"More of sorrow, pity." Mirajane said somber "Disappointment, it's something I cannot explain but I never really saw any anger in Naruto towards Laxus, it's just not him…"

* * *

 **In Makarov's office.**

Naruto and the master just were talking about something important.

"Galuna island…." Makarov said "That cursed island?"

Naruto nodded "Yeah, apparently someone who's been seen using a rowboat." Placing an explosive tag on the desk "Kageyama said to me the guy sold him the same kind of papers like these from offshore and then goes back to that same island."

"And you believe that boy?" Makarov asked for certainty "How do you know he's not lying?"

"What good would come out of it." Naruto said "He doesn't even know the man, so it's easy to tell. Besides, he didn't do it for nothing."

"His freedom?"

"Why not? It's a waste for a young man like him doing a crime he only committed out of anger….hatred can make some people do horrible things without realizing it themselves."

Makarov understood what Naruto was talking about, he didn't have to guess what was going through the former shinobi's head.

Naruto sighs as he stood up "I'm planning on leaving now. The sooner I get there, the quicker the job is done."

"Are you sure you don't want any backup?" Makarov asked again "Someone like Erza-"

"No, this I have to do it on my own." Naruto said as he looked through the window, noticing all the lights from the buildings going out "No need to bother anyone after such a day."

Makarov nodded "Alright, but be careful, and when you're done with the mission. Don't stay too long on that island, I heard it is cursed."

"No problem….well I'll see you old man," Naruto said as he went through the open door.

"Later brat." Makarov said "Now, where is my pipe?"

* * *

 **Outside of Magnolia**

Naruto was already taking the legs out, up to a new journey towards the so-called cursed island that was classified as an S-class mission. It would be a lie if Naruto said he wasn't interested in that pay, not the key necessary he could give it to Lucy, but the number of Jewels wouldn't be bad to put inside his pockets.

Only did he not know that at this moment a flying cat had already snatched from the second floor of the guild hall the same quest he was going to.

Oh, what was this going to be a journey of surprises.

 **Review if you like, anything is welcome.**

 **Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, here's the newest chapter! I'm going to continue to work on this arc since this story (and One Piece) need to be go on track, so i'll finish this arc first and at least get to chapter 10 for this story. Also I'll be holding a Q and A for the next chapter. So be happy to ask me anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Hargeon Town**

Hargeon, a big port town that holds not only perhaps the largest port of the southern part of Fiore, but also held the reputation as one of the most beautiful towns of the kingdom. With most of its population being in the business of the seas like fishing, they also have a big marina for all types of ships, from big transport ships to small fishing boats. The town also had a train station, a public park, and a series of diverse restaurants.

Naruto was inside one of the restaurants, eating a warm meal he had paid for. After arriving at Hargeon town he decided to go and eat something before he would try and find a boat that could bring him to Galuna island. If he was lucky because he had already been warned by some of the dock workers that many sailors would not go near that island because it was cursed.

He finished his meal and sighs out of delight before ordering "May I get a glass of water, please?"

"Coming right up."

Naruto nodded as he starts waiting patiently for his drink, he looks around to see that the place was packed with happy customers enjoying their food. He then notices that at one table a group of young women who sat at a nearby table were watching him and giggled to each other.

It was not new for Naruto to have that kind of attention, thanks to the reputation as a member of Fairy Tail and the many tales that of him fighting bandits, rogue mages and other acts, he was almost recognized everywhere where he went by people who recognized him by his appearance, especially his mask.

The Bartender came with his drink "Here is your drink."

"Thank you." Naruto said as he pulls out some coins as payment "Here."

The bartender took the money "Anything else?"

"No, thank you," Naruto said as the bartender nodded and walked away to help other customers. Just when Naruto started to drink his water, and little man was walking up and took a seat next to the blonde shinobi.

"I see you're drinking water, good. At least you're thinking of your health."

Naruto stopped drinking and saw who it was, chuckling he began "Come on, old man. You come all the way from Era for that?"

The small person chuckled "I'm just concerned about your health, that all. I remember back when that the only thing you liked to eat was ramen. And you only drank can soda."

"And now thanks to your fostering, I came out okay. Thank you for that, Yajima. For everything."

The short old man who revealed to be Yajima was a member of the Magic Council. He was also a former member of Fairy Tail, which also explains him always defending the guild. He was also one of the few who knew of Naruto's background.

It was no secret among many of the Magic Council of Naruto's background and former affiliations to the other side of the ocean because he wasn't the first case of someone who came from the other side of the sea to reside and live in the magical continent….

"So, you're planning on going to Galuna island on your own…. I must say that I find this strategy of yours too risky." Yajima stated.

Naruto sighed as he knew the old man would find it reckless "I know you are a concerned old man. But if what Kageyama says is true, then there will be at least a lot of bandits with a lot of explosives there, possible some ninja's among them too."

"Then you know that I won't let you go there alone." Yajima said as he revealed something "I know that you're having trouble on getting there due to most sailors not wanting to get to Galuna island. But I found someone who's willing to bring you there."

Naruto was surprised, he had almost spent the whole afternoon trying to find someone "Who?"

"A local who owns a fishing boat, says he would do it for free. You'll find him in the port. He's waiting for you."

Naruto was glad he now had a way to reach Galuna island "Alright, what's the guy's name?"

"Bobo, no last name, just Bobo. He wears a blue cap, an light green cape and has a mustache. He's easy to spot as he's waiting on his boat for you."

"Okay, then I'll get to it then."

"Before you go, I need to ask you. What have you done for the Eisenwald boys?"

"Oh them? I let Mystogan handle it." Naruto said "I gave him the location of the safe house, some town up north on the countryside. There they will be lying low until all the Eisenwald members are apprehended."

Yajima nodded "Good. You better leave now. before it gets dark."

"Alright, if you say so." Naruto said standing up "I'll contact the council when the job is done."

Yajima understood "Okay, just be a careful boy. Don't let anything happen to you."

Naruto chuckled "Of course not. See you around." He said before walking away from the counter and walking for the exit.

"Oh, Naruto!"

He stopped and turns around and saw a scroll was thrown to him by the old man, it was a message scroll.

"I came across your friend, she wanted me to pass it to you."

"Oh,…" Naruto looked at the scroll before turning to Yajima "Thanks old man, see ya." He said before exiting through the front door and going straight for the port.

Yajima smiled as he saw the young boy leave with a smile, the bartender behind the counter asked: "Looks like a pretty decent kid."

"Oh he is," Yajima said smirking as he was served a glass of rum by the bartender "but sometimes he's just like the rest of Fairy Tail and having his moments; likes to fight, create havoc, or in his case he likes pranking people."

The bartender got closer to the man and asked: "I know this may be an...sudden question, but….is he one of those 'people'?"

Yajima became very careful with his words and retorted the question "…Why do you ask?"

"Don't worry, my son is engaged with one of them, a woman from Kiri I believe. I've noticed that many of the ex-shinobi who live among us mostly take distance from everyone else, never mind that they talk with members of the Magic council like you…"

This was something new to hear to Yajima, and he asked: "So you know of this little community…"

The bartender nods "She told me what she did," the bartender began to dry one of the empty glasses as he continued to talk "the life she lived, the missions she did, the people she knew died….including her only living relative, her sister."

Already understanding what the man meant "How did she cross the sea?"

"Smuggler brought her here." The bartender explained "Paid for a ticket, the trip took a month to arrive in this port. Came here with nothing but a backpack filled with clothes and a little money. She managed to escape the port police before they surrounded the smuggler's ship and arrested everyone else and deported them back to Kiri."

Yajima shook his head, he had read the reports of the smugglings, of course, all of it was confidential. Only a small percentage of people in the Fiore government and the Magic Council of Earthland knew of the existence of the Shinobi continent. How did most people not know? lack of knowledge? No interest? Or was it because the magical continent hasn't had real contact with the shinobi continent for over a century or all of them.

Still, these days the only thing that was coming from the shinobi continent were ships, unofficial ships that were mostly caught smuggling contraband like a dope, stolen goods or weapons, but these ships were also in a different kind of smuggling; people.

In recent years, the shinobi continent and the newly established Alvarez Empire had made contact in the first time in sixty years, breaking of the agreement of other magical countries who did not interact with the shinobi continent. The Western country had set up relationships with the shinobi countries and negotiated military agreements.

Of course this came with a price, the Alvarez empire and the rest of the magical community broke off all diplomatic ties after the empire was specifically warned multiple times not to do undergo any contact with the shinobis, since most feared their violent and dangerous way of life would destroy their long-standing peaceful way of living and progress in magic. The first reason why all ties of communications were cut off from the shinobis was that because the violence had spilled over to their lands.

So in the response under the Magic Council and the Fiore royal family, the travel routes were heavily restricted so the ships of the shinobis and the empire were forced to only go between Shinobi controlled sea territory and Alvarez controlled sea territory. And of course in there, a few smugglers tried to reach Fiore, but only a small percentage of those ships get to shore and get mostly raided by the Fiore military.

All of this was kept in secret, not even the population in Alvarez, Fiore or any other country in Earthland was informed about this, only the military, the magic council, and the royalty.

The bartender sighed "Imagine if that girl got caught, I've heard at least five others like her were on that ship, most of them were teens. All girls who had gone through hell."

Yajima saddened after hearing that, the Shinobi-Alvarez agreement also brought an unprecedented consequence; people from the shinobi continent left their homes for a new life, many of them were ex-shinobi who left the ranks.

Many ex-shinobi came in contact with the Fiore government and surprisingly pleaded for asylum, telling under truth-spells the story why they left the shinobi life in the first place, some of them were found out to have committed crimes and were deported to Alvarez, where they would be picked up by the tracker ninjas of their villages, awaiting mostly arrest…

But a good chunk of ex-shinobi was given asylum, many of them because they were underage, mostly genin who couldn't handle the pressure and the pain of the shinobi life anymore. Some even brought friends of them who wanted to escape. Most of these shinobi came from smaller villages like Ame and Kusa who went through brutal wars or others like Taki and Yuka. Also among them were a few from the big five villages, including from Naruto's village.

"In those few years, after that Alvarez mess, I wonder how many of those poor folks made it here."

Yajima then muttered out "If I will say, possibly around a thousand by now…"

The bartender almost froze when he heard that "Do I hear that clearly."

"I know a thousand sounds a lot," Yajima spoke "but if you compare that to those who tried coming to Earthland, it's only a fraction that I don't even want to say that now lives here. So many children tried to get through, but so many didn't make it."

The bartender nods as he saw some sadness in the guy's eyes and spoke some words "Look up there, behind you."

Yajima turned around and saw a brown haired girl in a waitress outfit was writing down the orders from the customers, she looked like Naruto's age, had her hair in braids, had brown eyes and had a noticeable bump in her stomach that looked like she was expecting….

"That is my daughter-in-law, Koa, formally known as Miza Yuki. A former chunin from a village called Kirigakure, I'm correct."

Yajima questioned "I notice she's pregnant."

The bartender nodded as he starts cleaning another mug "She did not have an easy life if I can say, did you know that a civil war was going on in her home village? Because that's not it, you see she has what they call a 'Kekkei Genkai' some kind of ability to manipulate chakra into something that only she and her family could do."

Yajima nodded "Yeah, like family magic, Naruto told me about it. He told me he had a friend who possessed the ability to see enemies from up far and disable its energy sources by blocking them."

"Yeah, something like that. But her ability is to mix two different elements, she has the ability to use Hyōton."

"Hyōton?"

"Ice release. Like in the ability to use ice." The bartender said lousy "Like me get to the point, the civil war was raging because it seemed like their leader was under hypnoses by some guy with red eyes and dots. I think it was what they called a shoringan or something like that."

Koa came over with a plate filled with empty mugs and said "Sorry dad, but I've got to see my doctor, it's checking."

"Sure, go sweety. I'll warn the boy."

"Thank you." Koa smiled before walking to the back.

"Like I was saying, this fucker with these eyes, caused so much fucking trouble that these people in Kiri did something horrible, guess what?"

Yajima didn't want to know but he thought he at least had to. He shook his head "Tell me."

"They started a fucking purge, everyone who had a bloodline was slaughtered, mothers, fathers, uncles, aunts, girls, boys, babies, elderly. They just fucking killed people left and right, shinobi or civilian they were killing people like cattle."

Yajima saw the man was physically angered by telling the story.

The barman then puts the mugs aside and started strangling the towel in his hand like it was someone's neck "She lost her whole family, her mother, father, even her little sister and her baby brother. Because she just got this blood in her veins…she just came back from becoming a chunin in her exams in Kumo, and she comes back losing her family at the age of fourteen!" he silently growled. The small growl was noticed by some of the customers before they continued to eat further.

The man took a deep breath before he kept going "The girl manages to flee, lie low in a pig farm for a couple of days before she takes boat to the land of Waves, hides out there for a year, and then when she got some cash together, she then took a ticket from a smuggler's ship and got right to the port right south."

"Doesn't a ticket cost a lot? It's not cheap to get from one side of the ocean to the other."

The man slammed the towel beside him "How does an underage girl make money?"

That was a no brainer question when he knows how the guy said it. immediately turning the two men into disgusting feelings.

"Not only that, but she was also raped by customers who didn't want to pay, besides that they didn't even bother to pull out and impregnated her four times, forcing the girl to use the coat hanger if you know what I mean."

"Oh, lord…." The council member held his hand over his mouth "Poor girl…."

Koa walks out wearing her normal clothing with a brown coat "I'm going to the doctor."

"Okay, just be careful." The man said as she nodded. she left through the front door and got greeted by the neighbors who she waved at and laughed.

The bartender smiled at the girl's happiness, he then turns to Yajima and finally spoke his mind "And let me tell you something. That girl, she's a sweet girl, it took her a while to open up when she began to work here, but when she did, at her eighteenth birthday she told us, my son was the first to comfort her, then my wife than me. She and my son are about to marry and she's planning on becoming a mother and having a family with my son who she loves. She's not a Yuki anymore but a Seroka now, she's a Fiore citizen. Which means she's one of us." The bartender said pointing at his chest to make a clear statement.

Yajima nodded but noticed that the bartender wasn't finished.

"But I tell you, I know that if one of those scumbags from that village want to come here, and force her and my first grandchild to return to that hellhole they say is her home. I will not hesitate to snap their necks." The man said fringing the towel into his hands until it started showing signs of shreds.

Yajima understood the man's anger and complies by saying "You have my word mister, I'll do anything I can, to make sure that people like your daughter-in-law will be protected from any actions by the Alvarez or the Shinobi authorities."

"You better be, I'll be damned I let that girl go through such hell again, not with those savages who send kids into battles against other kids." The man said before throwing the towel to the counter "Sorry, but I gotta check the fridge, see what's for dinner."

"Sure, go ahead." Yajima nodded.

"Fucking savages." The man cursed under his breath as he went to the kitchen.

Yajima sighed after hearing that whole story "I thought I heard everything after Naruto's story, but now I'm more convinced….poor kids."

* * *

At the port was a man with a green cape and mustache was checking on the motor of his small boat that was waiting on the port.

Naruto walked up and turns to the guy "Hey, are you Bobo?"

"Yeah, that's me." The man said as he stood up and turns to the blonde "You Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yeah that's me, the old man said you could bring me to Galuna island."

"Yes, yes I can," said Bobo as he stepped off the boat to shake Naruto's hand "I see someone finally took the quest."

"Quest?" Naruto asked confused before he remembered that this island also held a curse "You mean that curse, why?"

Bobo sniffed his nose and looked around, not seeming to want to answer questions he said: "You going for the quest, or not?"

Rather than saying no and possibly losing his only transport to that island he said: "Yes, I'm going for that quest, but also for something else."

"Smugglers?"

Naruto nodded "Yes, you know anything about that?"

"Only that after that incident with Eisenwald, the guy who came here every day trying to sell something hasn't been seen for almost a week." Bobo turned around and points to the ocean.

"I believe they're hiding. Waiting for the heat to fall down. figures if you're selling illegal goods down the dock to some shady folks in the night."

Naruto raises his eyebrows to what the guy said, sounded like the guy knew something more than a normal sailor should. He's gonna keep it into his mind to ask him about it later "When can we set sail?"

"Right now if you want," Bobo said as he hops back into his boat.

Naruto smiled as he threw his bag into the boat, but before he could hop in next-

The blue cat of Fairy Tail, Happy flew in front of his face and greeted "Hey Naruto!"

"Happy? What are you doing here?"

"Oi! Naruto!"

Naruto recognized that voice and mentally cursed _'No, not now…'_ turning around he saw Natsu and surprisingly Lucy walking up to him.

"Natsu, Lucy, the hell are you guys doing here?" Naruto said walking up to them "You up for a new job or something?"

In response Natsu pulled out the quest flyer and showed it to Naruto, who grabbed it and started reading it, staring into disbelief….

Natsu smiled "Yep, We took an S-class job-"

The fingers of Naruto's hands were clinging into the paper and looked up to the laughing. Clearly, this was a plan of Natsu to prove himself to the others in the guild, figuring out that he was the only one either cunning or dumb enough to pull this off. And possibly in this case, it was both.

* * *

 **Moments later**

Natsu was lying unconscious on the ground, with the s-class flyer stuck in his mouth while he had the face of a frozen buffoon.

"I didn't even know that was possible!" Lucy said frightened, the guy who was on the ground just got put into the ground like it was nothing, and this was the same guy who wrecked up half of Hargeon's city in one blow. How strong was Naruto then?

Happy flew up sweating and making excuses "Just that you know, it was their idea to-"

"Happy…don't even bother," Naruto said with a glare as a warning, scaring the cat away until it flew behind Lucy to hide.

"You in on this?" Naruto asked the celestial mage as he spoke with his arms crossed, in a disciplinary way. He was lying if he said he wasn't angry, what were they thinking? Going on a dangerous S-class quest with only the two of them, Happy excluded.

Lucy didn't give a response as she saw that they had been caught, looking down to avoid any eye contact.

She then mumbled out "I first did not want too….but, part of the reward is a golden key."

"Golden Key, you mean one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys?"

She nodded yes making Naruto now understand what here take is on this, of course, he forgot that Lucy right here was a celestial mage, just like her mother she wants to collect all twelve keys if possible. She made that promise to be a powerful celestial mage ever since the day her mother passed away….

Rolling his eyes around, he remembered a promise he once made….and of course, he couldn't break one, that is just not who he is "Alight."

Lucy shot her head up "Huh?"

"You'll be going with me, you, me, Happy and Natsu will go to Galuna island." Naruto said as he turned around and asked the sailor "You think you can take my friends with you?"

Bobo replied, "Of course, the more the merrier."

"Found you." Both blondes turned around to see Gray standing there.

"Gray, why are you here, you joined up with them for the job?"

"No, I'm here because gramps sent me to bring them back." Gray said coming closer to them "but I got to ask Naruto, why are you here?"

"I'm going to Galuna island to take down a smuggling ring." Naruto explained his main reason "I just came across them and now I believe it's for the better to go as a team."

"Is that so?" Gray questioned while looking between the two "That's strange because I haven't heard that there were any quests about smugglers in these parts. Then why haven't we seen one on the board? And last time I remembered, you aren't even an S-class wizard either."

Before anyone could ask, Bobo spoke: "Are you guys planning on going to the island or what?"

Gray turned to the sailor "No way-URGH!"

Lucy and Happy stood shocked when they saw Gray fell on his back, after being given a blow to the stomach by Naruto.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **Later at sea**

The night had fallen over the sea and only a small boat was traveling through the wavy waters.

"Ughhh!" a sick Natsu laid his head over the end of the ship, with his sickness kicking in again he looked ready to puke his guts out.

"For crying out loud Natsu!" Gray yelled, he was tied up, not wanting to take any risks, Naruto tied the ice mage up.

"S-crew….you…" Natsu stated weakly.

Lucy sighed while watching the ordeal. She looked left to her that Happy was munching on a fish he caught jumping off the water fresh, and to her right she saw that at the far end of the ship was Naruto and the sailor, having their own conversation.

"And that is what the curse is." Bobo said finishing talking before pointing his finger at the full moon "There's something that makes the moon turn purple, that's when you're on the island itself. But if you look up now, it looks normal. Especially if you're not on the island."

Naruto listened to every detail the sailor had said, looks like not only was this man a native who lived on the island with a village, he was also the one who knew the whole island, every beach, every bedrock and tunnel he said was a possible hideout for the smugglers to stash their goods.

"Do you have an idea of how long this has been going on?"

Bobo replied back with the question "What? the smuggling or the curse?"

"Both."

"Three months, both of them," Bobo said surprising Naruto who turned to him with a stunned expression.

Bobo explained further while manning the ship "Three months back, I was out fishing until I noticed some small cargo ships nearing on the east of the island. It wasn't new for smugglers to use this island as a stop and then go to the docks, so we assumed it was just that."

Naruto narrowed his eye "But?"

"These ships never left, not the big ones at least just some smaller boats who made runs to the port once a week, mostly to buy supplies. One of those boats came in at night and did some sales to some not so pleasant people."

By this, he meant the ones who sold explosives tags and Naruto asked "What kind of people were buying it?

"Anything you can name, bandits, crime bosses, some pirates but most of these customers were wizards…"

Naruto guessed "Dark wizards by any chance?"

Bobo nodded at that.

"Damn…" Naruto said under his breath, this is what he feared, dark guilds having access to deadly weaponry from the shinobi continent.

He turns back "Where did you-" the sailor was gone, he disappeared just like that. How? They were in the middle of the sea.

"AN WAVE!"

Naruto turned around and saw that a huge wave was right behind them, ready to smash into their boat.

"Hold on the boat!" Naruto yelled as he held onto the side of it. The wave started absorbing the boat before it plowed into the sea with the boat into it. The sea then became calmer but at cost with the smallest ship disappearing from the water.

But that was no normal wave, because from afar, another small boat was spotted, with standing up was a man in a cloak, holding a hand sign over in front of him.

A headband was seen strapped around the man's arm, he was a Kiri headband with a scratch through it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the newest chapter. Hope you guys like it. I'm going to be honest and say that I am watching Total Drama Island now and I am having ideas...**

 **Here are the questions, not many but still fun to answer them.**

 **\- when is the next update of jinchuriki of the force?**

 **I'm planning on doing it as fast as possible, but I am quite busy now these days. Also I am trying to keep up with the news of the latest season coming out of the Clone Wars, which I am excited to see!**

 **\- What's going to be the pairing?**

 **Way too soon, trying to make everyone focus on the story first and where the plot will be going. You'll see.**

 **\- Who's the Kiri nin?**

 **You'll find out, maybe not now but later on...**

 **Those are the questions I can answer now. Also check out the reading story a fan made named Helghy, its like the Naruto and Fairy Tail characters are reading my story, I know it's a little bit early but I don't see any problem with that.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

As daylight was coming, a couple of soaked up bodies were brought to shore, it was Naruto's clones who were bringing the unconscious bodies of his friends. They all were laid near a fire the real Naruto had made to keep them warm.

Naruto puts another branch on top of the campfire and tells the clones "Put them close to the fire, they've been in the cold water for some time."

"Yes, boss."

"Got it."

"Hey boss, Gray also?" the clone asked dragging the unconscious ice mage.

"Yes, we take no chances," Naruto said as he watched the fire branch out a little, just enough to warm up everybody around it. Happy and Natsu were laid aside each other, with Natsu already showing signs of going from unconsciousness to sleep, seeing that he was smiling while smelling the fire.

Gray was put on the opposite of Natsu, seeing that was moaning in pain while also sweating heavily.

"Ey, don't put Gray to close to the fire." Saying as he knew the ice mage doesn't mix too well with heat."

The clone nodded and took Gray by the shoulders and dragged him a little bit away from the campfire, not too far and not too close.

Naruto sighed and then said to his clones "Thanks guys, see you around."

The clones all nodded before dispelling, leaving the blonde alone conscious. He sat down near the fire and groans while he held his hand on his neck.

CRACK!

After cracking the pain out of his neck, Naruto pulled off his jacket, revealing his shirt to be a little bit too comfy around his masculine body that showed to be very healthy and attractive thanks to the training and exercise the boy went through the past few years since joining Fairy Tail.

Naruto's hands then reach to behind his head and started loosening his mouth mask, then he started pulling off the bandana slowly as his left eye started to become visible….

Once he had removed the bandana, he placed it on the jacket. He held his left hand over the place where he had lost something back in his home village, maybe it was a farewell token for his services …..or a funny way to say goodbye to his old comrades before disappearing into the wilderness.

"It stings again….."

While holding his left eye, Naruto pulled out from his backpack a small pack of medical equipment and he went to work to fix the stinging.

"That damn stinging….."

While he kept seething, Naruto used some new bandages and other stuff to ease the irritating pain in his what's left of his eye and cleans the small droplets of blood that was dropping out of it. the amount of seawater must've created some nasty scratches on what was left of his damaged eye. Even though he didn't lose it, it wasn't pretty sightseeing it.

Aside from some head twitches and curses that escaped his mouth, Naruto soon finished patching himself up and got a bandaged patch all over his left eye. When he was done putting a knot on the bandage around his eye he then puts the bandana on-again, hiding away the bandage. He kept the mask down as he was planning to

Naruto then grabs his jacket and checked it out if it was dry while putting the clothes close to the fire, a figure was slowly appearing from the woods and it was specifically behind Naruto.

And the figure was holding unto a knife, a kunai knife to be exact.

Naruto just grabbed his bag and unzips it so he could start to reach his hand inside it.

The figure then jumped up, possible in the trees. As it was eyeing for the blonde boy sitting down. It then held the kunai up, ready to go for Naruto's neck.

It jumped from the tree and went straight for its target.

"…Urgh, really?" Naruto groaned as he finally reached for something and pulls it out very quickly, and turned around-

CLANG!

With a kunai of his own in his hands, Naruto blocked the person's attempt on his life as both kunais clanged to one another.

Naruto held on his own against the assailant as he saw it wasn't a male but a female one, and an experienced also. The woman was wearing a dark coat but had slender legs and normal boots.

"Okay, end this game." Naruto forces her backward "Show your identity."

The woman smirked while speaking in a strangely familiar voice "My pleasure. Shithead."

She wore a dark shade purple-colored kimono-styled blouse with dark blue stripes that had no sleeves and a skirt that ends just above her ankles with the same color as a blouse, she also wore fishnets around her ankles, and underneath her blouse just below her chest she wore a red strap band that helps her figure and shows a developed bust. She also wore a pistachio colored scarf around her neck and a bandana that fits her other clothing.

 **(I don't know how to describe it very well, so I'll leave a link here. chloeeh/art/CM-Tayuya-Height-Chart-277044173)**

The woman was Naruto almost Naruto's age, had red hair and had the mouth of a sailor, it was Tayuya. Former and the only remaining member of the Sound four.

Naruto sighs as he should've known "Tayuya. You really need to stop greeting like this."

"What? haven't you missed me?" Tayuya said stretching her arms out laughing in a rather amusing tone than an evil one.

Naruto chuckles as he shook his head "No, it's not that." He turns to his sleeping guildmates "It's just that we can't risk exposing our true abilities, that's all."

"Jeez, if you're going to be a boring fucking dick about it, I should've stayed home," Tayuya said as she crossed her arms, turning her back.

Naruto squinted his eyes, he then proceeded to ask "Tayuya, why are you here?"

She turns back to him and tells him "I'm here as backup, shit brain. The little old man Yajima asked me to come here so I did."

"Did he told you the core of the mission?" Naruto asked the redhead to know if she knew the mission.

Tayuya didn't give a good response by saying "Uhm….."

"You didn't listen to what he said, did you?"

Tayuya puffed and held her head sideways "Dickhead."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto patted on the empty spot next to him "Sit down here and I'll go to detail what the mission is."

"Like I'm going to sit next to you-"

"And I'll make you some food, with your favorite spice," Naruto added.

"….With hot chili peppers?

Naruto nodded at her, knowing the hothead had a love for hot food.

* * *

 **One long explanation later**

The two former adversaries were sitting by the campfire with Tayuya just finishing her meal that was prepared by Naruto. He'd learn how to cook in these last few years since he had live on his own, and also because he couldn't keep eating Ramen cup as meals.

Tayuya took a bite from the stew Naruto made and smiled after taking a spew "Yummm, I usually don't give compliments to anyone, but damn this is some good stew!"

"Thank, I appreciate it. Now let's get down to business." Naruto said pulling out from his jacket a folded paper. Opening it up, it was shown to be a map of the island.

Pointing his finger to the small coast "We're here, on the coast. Meaning we're in the middle of the crescent bay that resembles…like a crescent moon obviously."

"Well duh."

"Anyway," Naruto moves his finger to the extended part of the island "Right up there is the mountain that is the highest point of the island, giving the perfect view of the whole island. So from there, we can see anything on the island."

"So, what are we looking for?" Tayuya questioned as she saw Naruto move his finger to the right side of where the mountain was located.

"As far as we may know, there are tunnels leading to a cave that will bring us to the bay where smugglers are keeping their ships and contraband." Naruto poked the picture multiple times "We go to that mountain, find one of those tunnels that will bring us to the cave and clean up the smuggle route once and for all."

"Great!" Tayuya exclaimed pumping her fist into her hand "I cannot wait to crack some skulls and take some fucking souls. It's been a while since I killed someone-"

"No killing."

Tayuya quickly changed her expression from delighted to shock as she turns to Naruto "What?"

"No killing, we're here to neutralize the threat," Naruto stated so to be clear "We need to interrogate them for any information about any other possible smuggling routes."

"Like hell I'm going to do that!" Tayuya protested as she points at him before arguing "What if there are any shinobi among them? We can't risk that!"

"Simple, we remove their memory-"

"Not that again!" Tayuya interrupted again as she was fed up with it and snarled at Naruto "If you think that we'll be doing that for forever you're dead wrong! You're obviously out of your fucking mind-"

"And what do you suggest." Naruto snarled, quietly but sternly as he gave a glare to Tayuya "Sit down, shut up and listen."

Surprised by his sudden command, Tayuya kept her mouth shut and sat back down on the floor and listened to what Naruto had to say. Naruto kept a glare at her that was equal to hers.

"You've grown soft for the goofball I heard you used to be-"

"Don't even start, You know I could've just let you in that jail cell," Naruto spoke over her as he reminded her of something.

"Tsk…" This got Tayuya to look down. being shameful that she had to remind herself she was the only one to survive.

Naruto pressured with the facts he knew "With your crimes against the Leaf village, You could've been tortured for information, deprived of your sleep, and if given mercy by putting you in a cell, all alone and where you would slowly die of old age while the rest of the world would go on without you…."

She started to have a hard grip on the bowl of stew she had, her grip was so strong that cracks began to appear.

"Ending up like most of Orochimaru's people, used once and when they ain't good anymore, they'll be thrown away like a dirty sock," Naruto said casually as he drank from his cup of water.

That last statement may have a bad impact on Tayuya.

CRACK!

The bowl broke in dozens of pieces and it showed to be empty, the sharp pieces cut the skin of her hand and blood started to stream out of her fingers.

She then made a fist of it and slammed it against the ground while glaring at him for a moment….before looking back down to the flames of the campfire.

"It's really messed up how our villages really began fighting." Naruto said trying to set things in a row "First it was that genin team of yours trying to kill us and beat Sakura then it turned into Sasuke breaking that guy's arms and from there in the next month it evolved into a damn invasion, where many of our people got killed, including the 3rd Hokage, the one person that was the closest to me as family…"

Tayuya didn't even bother to look up hearing that, not that she didn't care but because she felt ashamed. She participated in this plot to kill the Hokage and knowing that the person who got her out of jail had a close relationship with the old man.

Staring into the campfire, he pulls out of his jacket an object he still carries with him everywhere; his headband with the scratch over the Hidden Leaf symbol on it.

 _Flashback_

 _Sitting by a creek, was a young Naruto with some fish he managed to catch. It was night and it was time for him to eat. He grabs one stick and starts blowing the warm fish as he did not want to burn his tongue._

 _He bites from the fish and tried eating it but the young boy was forced to take some breaths to ease the burn in his mouth before biting another chunk just as an old man approaches him and said: "That smells good."_

 _Naruto jumped back and leaned against the rock as he saw the elderly man and asked: "Who are you?"_

 _The old man who was at that moment Sarutobi Hiruzen, the 3rd Hokage smiled and replied: "Just an old man passing through."_

 _Then Sarutobi's stomach was heard growling, seeming he had not eaten anything, this made young Naruto laugh._

 _The 3rd Hokage joined in on the laughter as he then was offered a grilled fish by Naruto._

 _"Here, gramp, eat this." Naruto said happily offering his meal he was hunting all night, wanting it to share it with this nice old man who was being nice to him._

 _Sarutobi smiled and accepted "Oh, thank you."_

 _While eating at the campfire and looking at the stars, Naruto listened to old man Hokage talking about the stars and other stuff "Look at those stars. Each one of those stars is like our world's sun."_

 _Naruto stopped eating for a moment "Oh?"_

 _"Yes, this world is boundless."_

 _Naruto's smile grew wider and asked in a cheering tone "You sure know a lot gramps!"_

 _Sarutobi nodded and explained further "Compared to the vastness of the world, man's existence is very insignificant."_

 _*Grumble* the sound of Naruto/Sarutobi's stomachs made a sudden silence for the two as it turned into laughter a moment later._

 _Like a grandson/grandfather moment._

 _End flashback_

Those were one of the fondest memories Naruto held close to his heart. And now he was gone…

Naruto stood up and was planning on going back to the others and catch some sleep, but before he does that he stopped next to the silent Tayuya and tells her something she would not forget.

"There's a reason why I broke you out, even though you were involved in the death of gramps. You're only lucky to be alive because of that one detail, and it's THAT detail which is the only reason why I managed to get you over here and build a new life. So don't screw it up."

Tayuya silently but understandably nodded on what he wanted to make clear.

Naruto turns back to his friends "Let's go to sleep. It's pretty late now."

"Right…."

Soon one of the campfire's went off and only one in the beach was left.

 **Next morning**

"Looks like we made it guys!" An overwhelmingly happy Natsu said as he noticed someone was missing "Hey, where's Naruto?"

Lucy looks around saying "I don't know, you think he maybe got taken into the sea?"

"Nah, Naruto is here somewhere, there's no way that would happen to him." Gray still laying on the ground disagreed.

"Ey, guys!"

The three wizards turned to Happy and saw he was holding onto a letter that was handwritten. Happy waved it around "It's from Naruto. I found it next to me under a rock."

Lucy walks over to the cat as she picks it up and started reading it out loud.

Natsu walks up to her and tries reading it but then asked Lucy "So, what does it say?"

Lucy closes the letter and says "He said he'd be on the top of the mountain. Trying to 'meditate' in peace. Does he meditate?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Aye, Naruto meditates time to times, especially on high and silent places." Happy replied as he knew this.

Lucy then said, "Naruto also said there was a village nearby, that we should check out." She then thought out loud "I wonder why he decided to go to the mountains? Surely he could've done it here."

"Whatever, Let's just explore the island!" Natsu yelled smiling while stretching his arms over his head with Happy complying with him.

"Aye!"

"We've been here for thirty seconds and you guys already forget about the mission?" Lucy said sweatdropping.

Gray meanwhile was a few feet away from them, kneeling over an old campfire that was a few meters away from theirs. He checked the grounds and saw there were multiple footprints that were seen around the area. He recognizes some of them were of Naruto's but also that of a different person.

 _'Naruto could easily meditate everywhere. Heck, he even did it in the middle of a brawl inside the guildhall. No, something's not right…._ ' Gray said before making up his mind _'I should stick with the others until then.'_

The Fairy Tail wizards started to explore the island, by starting going towards the village that Naruto pointed out and asking for the details of their quest….

 **Later, in a tunnel**

Inside the mountain were indeed a network of tunnels that were going through the whole mountain. Where people could just walk through them with the light of fire being used to give a clear path, It was for certain this was an operational smugglers' route that was possible active for months, maybe even half a year. The professionalism of such kind of infrastructure could not be clearer than that.

"Urgh!"

A bald man was thrown against the wall after being punched in the face, to say his face was bruised and totally bloodied as his eye was shut and his lips were leaking blood. Not only that but also his white shirt was totally covered in blood that may come from his lip and his arms were covered in bruises and looked heavily damaged.

On the opposite side of him, stood Tayuya crunching her hands and Naruto just standing there, only wearing the bandana over his head as he kept his mouth mask down. They came across this guy who was obviously not from this island, he also came across as a crook as he tried to pull a knife out and tried to stab Tayuya.

That was a mistake.

"I'm not done yet," Tayuya growled as she grabs the guy by the throat and forces him up in a chokehold "Now, start speaking or I'll keep beating!"

"F-fuck you!"

"Wrong answer, moron."

Tayuya punched the guy straight in the face, making the man spit out blood before his legs gave in and he sank to the bottom. Tired out and beaten he was finally at his breaking point.

That was the sign for the blonde young man "Alright Tayuya, that's enough."

"Finally! I'm done playing good cop/bad cop" Tayuya waved her hand around as this had been going on for a while "It's your turn now."

Naruto took it over from Tayuya and kneeled down to the bloodied smuggler who was having trouble breathing and asked "So, are you now willing to talk?"

"You don't think….I am going….to rat out on…..my colleagues?...we've been working on this for months…." The guy spits out some blood "There's no way…you'll get out alive…..because we got some backup."

Naruto's eyebrow raised out of interest "Oh? Like what?"

The man gave a snarl smirk through his bloodied mouth "Like I'm going to tell you…" this man clearly did not know who he was talking to.

Naruto only shook his head on the man's stupidity as he thought it was better to get on with it and play his part of the good cop/bad cop scenario.

"You won't scare me." The man said confidently "I know you brats will just bring me in and I'll be extradited to the land of Waves by the Alvarez Empire."

"Oh? Let me guess, you used to be a hired thug for letting me guess…..Gato?"

"Yeah…..how do you….wait." The guy recognized him "You were one of those kids that guarded Tazuna the bridge builder! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, seems like you're on the better hand. Let me help you out."

Naruto grabbed the man by his shirt and forces him up and slightly held him a little high above the ground, even though Naruto was a few inches smaller than this guy.

Naruto tapped the man on his shoulder a few times to calm him down "Now…..tell me what you are doing HERE!" He said grabbing the groin of the man real hard.

"Arrrrgh!" The man yelled out and started gaping his mouth like a fish, trying to hold it together "No, please stop!"

"Then tell me what I want to know!" Naruto said putting more pressure to the groin.

"Okay, okay!" The man complied as he began talking "I'll tell you anything that you want to know!" finally the two got this man to squeal, only didn't they know that they weren't the only one inside the same tunnel.

"There are around fifty of us. All of us were members of Gato's smuggling ring. After he died and his henchmen were arrested, we decided to explore a little bit and set up shop here in Fiore. Selling anything from booze to stolen goods!"

"Any human cargo?"

"What?!" The guy replied only to feel the hand around his throat squeezed in more "Okay, yes. We've been busy smuggling people, but for some Fiore people."

This surprised the two ex-ninja as they heard about this, why would people from Fiore want to be smuggled to an island not that far from the kingdom?

"Are you lying to us?" Tayuya threatened.

"NO! these people offered us big money!" The bloodied man said "They said they needed to go to the island, these were very secretive people but they also wanted us to bring us something big and cold, damn thing had to be carried by one of our big rigs and with the support of some wizards who came with them…..and a shinobi."

"A shinobi!?" Naruto and Tayuya both yelled at the same time at the barely conscious guy while a mysterious person was just standing behind them miles away, eavesdropping and seeing what they were doing.

The figure was reaching for something and once he got a hold of it started pulling it out. It was something unusual….. he pulled out a pipe.

The figure showed himself a little bit from the shadows and revealed to be wearing a long blue kimono and had showed to be having long hair that reached his shoulders, only that his face wasn't visible enough.

He puts it in his mouth starts reaching into his kimono and pulls out a small book that he opens and started moving pages, the front of the small book had written a clear line.

 _Bingo book_

"Okay..." the person was going through the book until he stopped and read it "First, Tayuya, the lone survivor of the Sound Four, formerly kunoichi from the Hidden Sound Village. Was at least ranked as a jounin and considered to be extremely dangerous for her participation into the assassination of the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen..."

"Hey buddy, stay awake." Naruto shook the guy around so he could keep him conscious "Who are these wizards and who's this shinobi?! I need to know."

"Urgh….a big rat….." The guy's eyelids closed and the exhaustion and beatings got him out of action, silencing him and shutting his body off as he fell down to the ground after Naruto released him.

"Don't tell me you fucking killed him."

"No," Naruto said checking the guy's pulse "He's just unconscious. We've beaten him up pretty good."

Tayuya shook her head after sighing and then asked "What now?"

"We'll split for now," Naruto said as he picks up the unconscious body and carries him over his shoulder "You go and find that dock and infiltrate it, meanwhile I'll take this guy back and question him more once he's back from dreamland. You can disguise yourself as this guy, seeing that he won't be going back. just watch yourself."

Tayuya nodded "Right, just don't wait too long, or else you'll be missing all the fun…" she said with a smirk as she went to the opposite side of the tunnel.

"Yeah right….." Naruto shook his head as he went the other way with his prisoner.

Meanwhile, the person who was hiding in the shadows turned another few pages before he found what he was looking for "Naruto Uzumaki. Former shinobi from the Hidden Leaf Village. Ranked as Genin, with low ranking scores from the academy. Did a couple of D-rank missions and a C-rank that turned A rank in the Land of Waves with his team and faced off Zabuza Momoichi …" the person wearing the kimono said as he stepped back into the shadows.

"I'm eager to see what you can do. After all, you are the one who defeated Zabuza Momoichi's beliefs…."

 **A few hours later**

It was getting late, as the moon yet again had fallen over the island. It was to be known since Naruto had woken up in the noon but the others perhaps much later.

It wasn't a long day, to be honest.

Naruto now had created another small campfire outside a temple he had discovered with a moon symbol on it. possibly this was a place of worship for the islanders before it was abandoned.

Next to him laid his captive who was now in a deep sleep, with of course some measures taken like his feet and legs being tied up to a rock.

This gave Naruto some time alone as he was staring into the stars covered sky, thinking about that day he made his decision…

 _Flashback_

 _Hospital_

 _It was late and most people were ready to go home and sleep. But it was for sure a long week for others, like the Hokage, doctors and shinobi laying in their hospital beds who only knew what happened._

 _It was because of the Uchiha retrieval mission had been a success, Orochimaru's people failed to cross the bring him to the snake sannin and cross the border as most of the Sound ninja were killed by either the retrieve team or with the support of the Sand ninja who came in as backup. All except for the female sound ninja named Tayuya were killed, and she herself was taken back to the Leaf village and put under watch by the ANBU Black Ops._

 _Sasuke also was put under watch, of course, he was now in a coma state and he was being watched by Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Guy who took their turns. Which was understandable because these four teacher's had some of their students in the hospital beds themselves with scaring injuries._

 _For Chouji and Neji who were the most critical wounded, they were being accompanied by either their teammates or their families, while Shikamaru and Kiba were able to be fired from the hospital because of their light injuries._

 _Now that left was Naruto, who was alone in his room. He did gain some visits on occasion from the nurses who came to check on him but that's about it. he did not want to gain any visits anymore from anyone after Sakura had marched in and slapped him across the face in front of Tsunade and Shikamaru and berated him._

 _"You idiot! What have you done to Sasuke?! He's in a coma and I can't go near him! You almost killed him!" That was she said before being forcibly removed from the room by some of the nurses._

 _After that incident, Naruto had requested to have no visits in the time he was spending in the hospital. Tsunade and Shikamaru understood his request and left him alone. For them, it was clearly possible that team 7 had fallen apart and all of this was truly blamed on Sasuke Uchiha. So there was only one resolution._

 _The disbanding of team 7_

 _Tsunade herself knew that this was the only solution on preventing any fights or attempts of killing each other as Sasuke was awaiting the punishment Tsunade would see fit giving the last Uchiha._

 _Naruto now had to wait to be discharged from the hospital and take a sick leave of two weeks before being recalled for duty. But Naruto did not like that for one bit. Team 7 had come through so much, the Land of Waves, the Chunin Exams, the Land of Snow and so many other missions._

 _Now, he was sitting up to his bed with his face still full of bandages as he was just waiting for the nurse to discharge him. But it took so long that it made him tired as he laid his head back on his pillow as he faced the window and closed his eyes, trying to catch some sleep._

 _"That bastard Orochimaru got the Uchiha kid to turn on us, I still can't believe it!"_

 _"Quite Koharu, don't let anyone hear you!"_

 _Naruto's eyes shot open and he looked at the reflection on the window, seeing that at the door stood two shadows talking right in front of his door._

 _"Listen Homura, I knew that this Uchiha kid one day would turn on us, just like the rest of that clan, they cannot be trusted." The feminine voice sternly stated while pointing her finger at the person in front of him._

 _The person sighed "I know, but what can we do? It's up to the Fifth Hokage, and we both know that woman is nothing good but gambling and drinking that's for sure."_

 _"I see we all came to an understanding." A third said appearing its shadow in front of the small window of Naruto's room, Naruto could only see the person had spikey hair and something like bandages covering up some of his head._

 _"Danzo, why are you here?" The woman voice sounded surprised "Normally you don't show up in public places."_

 _"I don't, but I came here to warn you that next week a meeting of the council will take place. There we will discuss what the future of the Uchiha boy will be." The man named Danzo said as he started walking past them and was about to reach his hand out._

 _Naruto quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep._

 _Danzo opened the door and his one eye stared directly at the sleeping boy, seeing that he was asleep. He thought it was a good moment to bring up something "Also, I came across an interesting piece of information. About the Sound Kunoichi that was captured by the Sand kunoichi and Nara kid."_

 _Naruto kept his own breath in a calm rhythm so they thought he was sleeping._

 _"I found out she can be an asset," Danzo said eyeing over the young jinchuuriki before turning back to the other elders "Did you know, that Kushina Uzumaki still had living relatives?"_

 _Naruto heard the doors close behind him and opens his eyes as he kept listening._

 _"Kushina Uzumaki? That's a name I haven't heard in a long time. Why? What does this girl have?"_

 _"It's not what she has, but what she is." Danzo was seen pulling out a scroll and showed it to them "This scroll contains the names of the remaining Uzumakis that were alive. And I found it between the belongings of Hiruzen."_

 _Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, he thought only that his name was just given to him since he was an orphan. But now he hears there are maybe others out there alive. And the old man knew about it?_

 _Homura almost choked hearing it "Are you serious? There are still descendants of the Uzumaki clan alive till this day?"_

 _"I can't believe Hiruzen has kept this a secret from us." Koharu said to herself "Where did you find it?"_

 _"That foolish woman of a Tsunade ordered all of Hiruzen's belongings in the Hokage building to be cleaned up."_

 _Naruto kept his breathing under control. Not being able to believe what he was hearing._

 _"Well Danzo, what is so interesting about that scroll?_

 _"There are till this day, three or more names that were left with a question mark by Hiruzen, a day before he passed away. One was a woman named Honoka, she's last seen leaving the Land of Snow with a group of researches to some unknown island, my men will be working on finding her if she's still alive."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Then, there's a second girl. She was actually here in the Leaf village not that long ago. To be precisely she was participating in the Chunin Exams. She was a kunoichi from Village Hidden in the Grass. But now we know she's a subordinate for Orochimaru now, her name is Karin Uzumaki."_

 _A pause was there for a moment before Danzo continued "And then there's a third name, also a girl. Was a subordinate of Orochimaru, and now is sitting in a cell underneath the building of the Torture and Interrogation building."_

 _"You mean-"_

 _"That girl's full name is Tayuya Uzumaki, and she's a direct niece of Kushina Uzumaki."_

 _Ending flashback_

The moment that he found out the girl, that girl with the mouth of a sailor, who tried to kill his comrades, had the same family name as him and was possibly the only one who had a direct link and knowledge about to his family was now in the cell.

Naruto's world came crumbling down. It was not easy for him to keep his head up straight trying to live with it. The jinchuuriki's head was filled with all kinds of emotions, thoughts, and rambling before he had to figure out what he had to do next after he was discharged from the hospital.

After he was discharged from that hospital, he started his own hunt for the truth…

"Ha, Ha, Ha!"

Naruto heard something as he saw a shadow cast over the fire as the shadow had the resemblance of an animal.

Behind him stood a giant blue rat, wearing a black corset-style top with pink frilly edges which are tied up the front with black strings and wearing on the head a white lace headband and a red ribbon tied across her chest. The turquoise colored fur was an obvious giveaway the rat was female.

The rat smiled evilly at Naruto as she held her two arms over her small head as she gave a roar.

Naruto meanwhile didn't seem to give a reaction, instead, he felt very irritated and was seen pulling out a kunai from under his sleeve and was heard saying something.

"You know," Naruto held the kunai over the fire "There's a lot of differences between common scum like this guy before me. And the rat behind me." Naruto said to himself.

The rat, however, blinked her eyes in confusion and stopped.

"Ah?"

Naruto pulls the hot glowing kunai out from the fire.

"They're just a nasty plague to anyone…." Naruto said as his eyes shot an glare.

That's today's chapter! Man, it took long. Please leave your thoughts down below and see you guys next time!


	9. Bad day

**Hello guys.**

 **You may notice that this isn't a chapter right now but a quick announcement.**

 ***Sigh***

 **It's just to tell you guys that I won't be writting fanfiction for a short while because another family member has passed away...**

 **Right now it's barely a month or so that someone else I knew had passed away, but this person died from cancer at an very old age, unfortunately.**

 **So I will be inactive for perhaps a few days, maybe even a week or two so I hope you guys understand it.**

 **I will say this to you guys now, I'm not actually a religious person, but if you want to leave a prayer or a passage from your Bible, Quran or Thora you're free to do so, or if you're not religious at all, you can leave an quote or something else that speaks to you in dark times that you can share with everyone else who can read from the reviews...**

 **Like I said once previously, death is not something easy to talk about. Especially if its someone close to you or even your family. So if you feel like leaving something written on here you can do so.**

 **Also, if anyone already is dealing with a loss, you can send me a message. Talking helps in a time of grieving and I'm open for anyone who wants to talk.**

 **For the rest, I wish you all hopefully a good day.**

 **AmusedLight out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, I'm back and fully recovered Now the funeral has happened, I feel very good, sad but good. First I wanna thanks to all of ya'll for the positive messages you've sent me. By this I will say that I am currently busy working on the other stories. So here is the latest chapter.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Morning;**

The sun came as it shined over the small village that lay on the island. Inside it, was the hut of the Fairy Tail members who were about to wake up.

"Gnaaaw!"

Lucy yawned as she was the first to sit upright of the three wizards. Of course, she was the only one to actually put effort on waking up. Gray, Natsu, and Happy still were sleeping like roses.

The same couldn't be said for Lucy who had bags under her eyes and she had a tick mark on her head. If you wanted to know why she looked like she didn't have enough sleep? That's because of the snoring of her teammates who sounded like monsters taking a nap.

A frown appeared on her face while she stared at them.

"Hey, missy."

Lucy quirked when she heard that, she first thought it was Happy but when she turned around she saw that it was Kōsuke, the small red toad she met in an early occurrence.

The small toad reaches its small hand out with a little folded up piece of paper in it "This is from Naruto."

"Oh, okay…." Lucy accepted it and opened it up "Thanks by the way-"

"And for your information, I can talk," Kōsuke said crossing his arms "I still remember the 'it' comment."

Lucy's face suddenly turned red after hearing that. She then suddenly remembers it and that thought never came up.

"I-I-I apologize for that comment." The celestial mage said with sincerity.

Kōsuke only smiled at her "That's no problem. I'm not the guy who likes to keep a grudge, see ya." The small toad poofed away in smoke.

Lucy turned to her teammates and she wasn't surprised they slept through the conversation, so she opened the note and starts reading it.

 _I'm waiting for you guys at the abandoned Moon Temple, just keep going north and you will notice it._

 _Just make sure you all come as quick as you can, time is running out._

 _Naruto_

"Time is running out?" Lucy asked confused after reading the note. Does he have knowledge of what the mission was about?

When the team first talked to the villagers they were astonished by what they were seeing. All the villagers were under some kind of spell that caused their human bodies to turn either their legs or arms or even their whole bodies into demons.

After listening to the village elder, he believed that the moon was the cause of all of it. mainly because the moon had the color of a purple shade over their island and that forced them into these unwanted transformations. Even though it sounded crazy, the results were already horrifying to hear that some of those who couldn't handle these painful transformations anymore were forced to be put down indefinitely, including the village elder' son.

It was horrible to hear such a thing, but when the elder pulled out a picture of his son, she recognized the man in an instance. It was the same fisherman who brought them over here to this island.

There was more to this mystery then there was on the quest, no doubt in her mind. They'll have to figure out what it was.

But first, she had to wake up her teammates. She looked outside, seeing that it was morning.

The perfect timing.

* * *

Later

"For the last time Natsu, there's no way we can destroy the moon!"

Only twenty minutes after leaving the village, Natsu and Gray already were in a heated argument on what to do now with the mission.

"But we have to find a way to fix those people up?" Natsu said throwing his hands behind his back "We cannot just give up and leave, that will only reflect badly on Fairy Tail's reputation."

"I'm not saying we should quit, flame for brains, I just say we cannot destroy the moon!"

"Who are you calling flame for brains-"

"Guys, stop arguing. The lady said frustratingly."

The two turned around, with Happy just carelessly flying above them and Lucy being inside one of her celestial mages, which to be clear is that it was a walking clock named Horologium.

Lucy spoke out something but couldn't be heard so the walking clock said "We need to focus and find that temple where Naruto is waiting for us. The lady stated sternly." Horologium said repeating the words of his mistress.

"But where do you think we should begin? It's a big island."

"YAAAAAAAAA!"

the two Fairy Tail mages stopped their tracks and got into battle formation while Lucy screamed yelling.

"Ahhhhh, what was that yelling? She screamed loudly." Horologium stated in a calm demeanor.

"YAAAAAAAAA!"

"Let's go find out what it is!" Natsu said as he started running for the screeching with the others following him soon after.

"Hey, wait for me. Said the lady frightened." Horologium said repeating his master's words while following close behind them on his own pace.

Before they knew it, from the bushes appeared an enormous blue rat wearing a corset was running away in tears with her back covered in bruises and cuts, going down the hill right towards the sea.

This left the female celestial wizard in shock inside the clock until Horologium disappeared away and left Lucy on the floor, landing on her butt.

"What was that all about?"

"Ey Lucy, come on!" Happy said flying by commenting "Get off your lazy but and move."

Lucy became pissed after hearing that and got up quickly and started chasing after Happy "Come back here cat!"

* * *

Naruto was just rolling up a sealing scroll he just used, putting the man in a strong rope with a seal on it to prevent the prisoner or anyone to touch it as a written kanji was written on it across the rope covered smuggler.

"Let's hope nobody is stupid enough to touch you…" The written seal started to vanish away, leaving no tracks.

Even though it took a few moments, the seal started showing sparks of electricity, giving away that the trap seal was working. Naruto has been working on the art of sealing jutsu ever since he left the Hidden Leaf Village and learning about his heritage.

After finding out that the Uzumakis were renowned for their skills and perfection in the art of sealing jutsu he decided that he wanted to learn more about it. not slacking off, he knew that his abilities were still unknown to many of his fellow guildmates, all except for a handful of people like Gramps, the Magic council and few others.

He puts the scroll away in his coat "Now, that's settled."

"Naruto!"

He turns around to see Gray, Natsu and Happy appearing from the woods and running towards him.

"I wonder where you guys would arrive." He saw that someone was missing "Say, where's Lucy?"

"I'M HERE!"

They turned around to see that out from the bushes came Lucy, tripping over and face planting, badly.

"….." Naruto sweat dropped "Okay, you okay?"

Happy reached out to Lucy saying "Come on Lucy! You're being lazy."

Lucy pissed off stood up and ranted "Who're you calling lazy! I'm the one who woke you up! Told you about the message and got us in the right direction!"

"Okay, okay." Naruto tried to calm her down "We appreciate what you've done Lucy. No need to be angry."

Lucy calmed down as she listened to him, glad someone acknowledged her effort.

"Hey, Naruto, who's this guy?" Naruto turned around to see Natsu crouching down to the tied up prisoner. Happy landed on his head and poked a few times on his forehead.

Lucy saw he was in bad shape "Is he-"

"No, he's still alive." Naruto interrupted "Just somebody who I found in a tunnel."

"Tunnel?" Gray asked "What tunnel?"

"I'll show you, follow me," Naruto said as he started to walk towards the temple, leaving the prisoner on his own. They asked if it was such a good idea but Naruto assured them that they don't need to worry about it.

Naruto stopped and pointed out "Here it is." Right in front of them was a huge opening in the floor, with what looked like a bottomless pit.

"I went down to that hole, and it seems like it is connected to a network of tunnels that are going throughout the island." Naruto said, "but most of them lead to the mountains." He left out the tunnel that would go directly to the hidden shipyard of the smugglers, to not compromise the mission.

Gray stared at the pit "Are you sure it's safe, I don't want to be buried alive."

"From what I saw, they look pretty decent. So you've got nothing to worry about….unless you are claustrophobic." Naruto answered to Gray as suddenly they were pushed aside by Natsu who jumped above the pit.

"Who cares?! LET'S GO!" He exclaimed as he went into the pit, with full excitement for adventure.

"AYE!" Happy joined in as he flew down after his best friend. Gray followed suit by jumping after them, leaving Lucy and Naruto the only one left.

Predictably Lucy protested "Nuh-uh, I'm not jumping in that pit in a million years!"

"Come on, I ain't that deep." Naruto said trying to convince her "You want to help those villagers get cured of their demon state, right? So just jump, nothing will happen."

"I don't know…." Lucy said crossing her arms, she then remembered something and turned back "Wait, how do you know how those villagers look like?!"

Naruto began to scratch his head as he had to come up with something and luckily he did "Well, I actually asked one of my summonings to keep an eye on you."

"Huh?"

Naruto reaches his hand behind Lucy's ear but then he pulls it back, showing that in his hand was small yellow toad wearing a small blue fabric jacket resting in his hand. Munching on a candy bar. The small toad noticed the blonde girl and smiled at her, greeting in his innocent voice.

"Hello. My name is Gamatatsu."

Lucy blinked a couple of times before reacting;

"AHHHHH!" jumping backward "NOT ANOTHER ONE!"

"Hey, he's got a name you know." Naruto responded back in defense of his small friend before pointing out "Aaaand you're in the middle of the pit."

Lucy quickly looked down and started to fall down screaming her lungs out cussing Naruto out that it was his fault until she landed on something.

and that something was Natsu's groaning as he became a pillow for the blonde Celestial mage.

"Lucy….how much do you weight?..."

"YOU DON'T ASK ME THAT!"

Gamatatsu turned to Naruto and asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Gamatatsu, she's just not used yet to talking toads yet, just give her some time." Naruto said to reassure to the small buddy but saw he was feeling sad "Hey, if we get out from this island I will buy you some snacks, that okay with you?"

Gamatatsu grew a smile on his face and threw his hand up "Yay!" before he disappeared in a pole of smoke. After that, Naruto jumped into the pit, following his friends. Just when a person entered the temple. The person had blue spikey hair, sharp teeth and a bandaged covered sword to his back with glasses

With Naruto

Naruto landed on his feet to the ground. He then looked up and thought he heard something.

Meanwhile, Lucy got off of Natsu and began bickering against Happy for calling her fat which turned into a shouting match.

Naruto, on the other hand, sensed something, he puts his hand down on the floor and started to concentrate on his surroundings and soon he started to feel the energy around the island.

 _'Hmmm, I sense there are more than three active chakra users on this island. Me, Tayuya and that Kiri nin and a couple of others, possibly more rogue ninjas, maybe some of Gato's former henchmen. Whatever the number, I need to make sure the others don't find out. Or this could get really ugly. Especially that the amount of chakra these unknown shinobi have are no doubt above mid chunin level, that's way too much to handle if we come across them as a team.'_ Naruto thought it out, it was already a great risk of compromising the mission with Natsu and the others on the island. Let alone that most of these shinobi possible have no trouble in killing them, so he took a decision that was for the best.

He turns to the Fairy Tail mages "We'll split up."

They all stopped their arguing amongst each other and stared at him.

"Huh?"

Naruto pointed out both sides of the tunnel "The tunnel goes both ways, the one on the left leads directly to the mountain, there is where you're all going that way, making your way to the top." He said walking passed them and going for the tunnel to the right.

"Okay, what about you?" Gray asked him "Who's going with you?"

"No one, I'm going by myself. Gray, you'll be leading the team."

"SAY WHAT!" Natsu protested "Why do you let him be team leader, he can't even keep his clothes on!"

"Shut it, fire brain!"

"Up yours, ice moron!" The two strong wizards were at each other again.

"Enough!" Naruto ordered them "Gray, keep your clothes on and lead the team, Natsu you-"

"Screw that! I'm going!" Natsu said grinning as he went to the left tunnel and got Happy following him "Let's explore, Happy!"

"Aye!" the cat flew after him. Gaining irritating ticks from Gray.

"Wait up moron!" the ice user yelled going after them. With soon followed Lucy going last. Leaving Naruto alone to let him go on his own route as he turned to the other side of the tunnel. If he had stayed longer he would've noticed that a shadow was descending from the top.

* * *

Sprinting through the tunnels, Naruto made his way quickly to where Tayuya was supposed to rendezvous with him.

But he'd been slowing down lately as he had sensed something ever since he entered these tunnels. Now that he was on his own and far away from his guildmates, he now assumed it was now the time to deal with his pursuer.

"Let's end this." Naruto's hand reached into his pouch and pulls out a couple of items he would need to use before jumping up into the ceiling, hiding into the darkness.

His pursuer stopped his tracks and started looking around, hoping to find a clue to where he was.

*Click!*

"Huh!?" the pursuer turned around and quickly took out his blade. Then in front of him, something was falling from above the air.

It was a safety lamp that shattered into the ground and exploded.

The mysterious man flinched by jumping back into the darkness in hope to conceal his identity, but he didn't notice that Naruto landed behind him.

"Wrong move buddy."

The assailant tried to turn around but got kicked in the face by Naruto before he jumped off again, just when he tried to slash him with his blade.

Naruto landed again behind the unidentified swordsman and kicked the guy in both his legs, making the guy.

"Ugh!" the guy dropped to his knees. Naruto didn't listen to his response before essentially kicking the guy across the area, into the wall that he landed his back against with.

The guy dropped his sword, disarming him and giving Naruto the chance to incapacitate him. From out of his hand, Naruto summoned four kunais and threw them at the swordless swordsman.

He hit the sleeves of the arms and legs, trapping him. He then appeared in front of him with a small paper in his hand which he pushed on the guy's chest. After that he grabbed the assailant by the throat and forced his head up, starting to suffocate him a little.

"Ugh! Urgh! P-please stop!"

A light of fire appeared behind them, it was Tayuya carrying a safety lamp that was lit and came across the fighting

"The fuck is going on here?" She said as she shed the light over to them and saw it.

Naruto was holding onto someone he had in a tough position. Also, she'd noticed something was laying on the ground.

"W-Wha- why is my Chakra numb?!" The guy said trying to channel his chakra but was unable to do.

"Look down on your chest."

The guy looked down and saw the paper on his chest had a kanji written on which read 'To suppress'

"T-This is a-"

"I've put a Chakra-Suppressing Seal on you, making you fatigued now that I've blocked all of your chakra." The shinobi now was cornered and had nowhere to go. Without even seeing the man's face, Naruto could already feel he was in a state of panic.

Tayuya then looked down to what was in front of her feet and picked it by the handle, the sword had bandages covering it but the shape of it gave away its identity "Hey….I recognize this sword…."

Naruto kept his grip on the guy's throat and asked "What is it Tayuya?"

"This is the Hiramekarei, one of the famous swords wielded by the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist." Tayuya now shot up to him "This guy must be one of them!"

Naruto turned to the shinobi and asked his friend "Give me some light."

Tayuya did that and raised the safety lamp up, the light shinned upwards and revealed the face of the swordsman. It surprised them that when they saw his face he was almost their age. His short, tufty blue hair and dark eyes and shark pointed teeth and black-rimmed glasses. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants.

"Identify yourself." Naruto asked while releasing KI to intimidate him, he had not used it in a long time but now he took no chances "And you better not lie to me."

The blue-haired shinobi hesitated for a moment

"Speak up!"

"M-My name is Chōjūrō!" He quickly responded as he felt the grip grow tighter "A jonin from the Village Hidden in the Mist." The now identified Chōjūrō revealed his name, rank, and village.

Tayuya raised her eyebrow "Aren't you still called the Bloody Mist village? And aren't you sick Kiri ninja still in a killing spree going after bloodline shinobi?"

"No, we don't call ourselves by that name!" Chōjūrō shouted out with some anger out of the defense of his village "We dropped that cursed name after the Fifth Mizukage Mei Terumī took office!" he explained that the civil war had ended in his country a little over a year ago and now a new Mizukage had taken power and brought peace again to the village and all over the Land of Water with the support of the Daimyō and her faction of followers who were loyal to her.

From as far Naruto and Tayuya know, if they would compare the intel of this guy and the smuggler they had interrogated earlier then at least the numbers of enemy threats should be at least between fifty to seventy.

 _'Hmm, did the smuggler lied to us? Nah, we didn't specifically ask how many shinobi were there. If this moron is telling the truth, we may be going into a shitstorm full of skilled killers. Huh, lucky that Naruto made the fucker turn into an asexual."_ Tayuya grinned when she told Naruto that he may have put too much pressure on the guy's private parts….

Naruto noticed the scratch through the guy's headband and asked him "If you're a shinobi of the Hidden Mist, why do you have a scratch through your headband?"

"I'm undercover-"

"He's lying!" Tayuya stated.

"I swear I'm not!" Chōjūrō spoke out trying to convince them "I'm on a mission to infiltrate a group of rogue Mist shinobi. Who are on this island here stockpiling a large sum of weapons. Please, don't kill me…" Naruto didn't see this guy was a big threat since he'd been honest, so he released him.

Chōjūrō took the chance to breath when he was removed from the wall.

"Alright, now explain everything to us. We're not the enemy here."

The blue-haired swordsman took deep breaths and looked at them "Why didn't you just kill me?"

"Because you obviously have more information about this supposed 'smuggler's ring' that we're knowing of. And now you told us it also harbors rogue ninja we want to know more….Also, I sense no bad vibes from you. So assume you're legit." Naruto explained his reasons for putting a little bit of faith in this guy.

For some reason, Chōjūrō sighed in relief. Not knowing he was standing in front of two other infamous rogue shinobi's themselves.

Tayuya on the hand didn't let her guard down and said openly "Shithead here may be putting little words for you, but I don't. so speak up."

Chōjūrō's shyness kicked in for a moment after the redhead's comment and then started explaining how he infiltrated a group of twenty rogue Kiri shinobi who were working with some smugglers in moving a large stock of explosives to a safe place for them to store it all up.

"This is a highly dangerous infiltration mission," Tayuya said to the Kiri ninja "surely you must have a partner or something all this time with you."

"I was with my partner, but….." Chōjūrō looked down and felt ashamed to even mention what to his partner.

Naruto saw the look on his face "He got killed?"

Chōjūrō just shook his head "No, he got captured. Cornered when they found out we were undercover."

Nodding to his answer "Okay, just one more question. you said they were smuggling to this island right, Anything else that was different that was brought here?"

"Well, we didn't actually plan on it. but the leader of the smuggler's ring had been given a large sum of cash for some strange people in robes and masks who wanted to be brought to this island. Most of them wore the same mask. Saying they wanted to revive a guy named 'Zeref' or something."

Naruto and Tayuya became stiff when they heard that. The name was no stranger to them, especially to Naruto who had already come across one of Zeref's creations "Did they tell you where they were going?"

"No," Chōjūrō said before saying "but we know where they were going, ever since they arrived on this island, they are on the top of the mountain, doing some kind of creepy ritual they do every night."

Naruto kept listening and giving questions "Did they brought something with them?"

"Yes, under the escort of different people, they were bringing something massive with them. I don't know what it is but it's obviously bigger than that rat that was pushing it," Chōjūrō said still weirded out by that big rat in odd clothing, how was that intimidating anyway? "but it was very cold, and I sensed it was alive but not in a position to respond." Naruto nodded and turned to Tayuya before turning back to the Kiri shinobi.

He'd taken his decision "Okay, seems like a change of plans, Tayuya."

Chōjūrō didn't know what to respond "You mean-"

Naruto helped him up and removed the paper from his chest before patting his shoulder "We're going to help you out to save your friend. If that's okay with you."

"….Yes! I mean, yes of course but are you sure?" The two walked passed him as he kept asking him "T-These are very strong people, their leader is a former ANBU black ops unit leader."

"Oh don't worry," Naruto smirked as he picked up the Hiramekarei and threw it to Chōjūrō for him to catch it.

"Because we also got some tricks on our sleeves."

With the others

"Why, WHY IS IT HERE!" Gray yelled demanding the thing that was standing in front of him, the very thing he and the others came across was a relic from his painful and stressful past.

There in front of them stood the frozen solid Deliora, a monster Gray had witnessed destroying villages up in the northern continent. It a beast that stood higher than any monster he had encountered in his entire life and a powerful creature that could destroy anything in its path with such ease.

Gray's teeth were clutching as the rage inside of him was boiling up, why was it here? Who brought it here? And who dared to disrespect the last wished of his master?

Lucy asked her friend concerned "Gray, you know what it is?"

"It….is…"

"Please, calm down."

Gray then spoke upon staring at the top where its head was supposed to be "It's the Demon of Disaster, Deliora."

Natsu somehow misheard him and repeated "Demon of Cabbage?

"Disaster." Happy corrected him.

"It's exactly the way it was before." Gray then demanded questions out of pure anger "What the hell is going on?"

Before anyone could answer to his questions they heard footsteps and quickly went to hiding behind some rocks nearby. And once they were hiding, from their hiding spots they saw two figures appear from the cave where they came from.

"I heard voices from here, I thought I did."

One was a tall guy who wore nothing but pants and had a dog like an appearance with brown hair, dog ears and a spiked collar around his neck. The other guy was a shorter guy with blue spikey hair that went up and wore a green outfit and looked rather calm.

"Man its midday, I'm sleepy." The dog person said yawning.

The blue-haired guy said unfazed "Toby, you basked in the Moon Drip, didn't you? You have ears, and all."

Toby seemed pissed off shouted "I didn't bask it! it's a fashion statement you jerk!"

"Knock it off I was just teasing you, don't have to be mean about it." the blue-haired dude said as they stopped right at the spot the Fairy Tail guy's stood for a moment.

Lucy started to whisper to herself "Moon Drip, is that what the name of the curse is?" then she saw another shadow appear and hide back again.

"Yuka, Toby."

The two wizards turned around to see their friend, a female with pink hair in piggy tails and blue eyes in a black dress with boots walk over to them.

"I've got bad news. Something terrible has happened."

"What now, Sherry."

"Angelica has been attacked," Sherry said in a dramatic tone "her face is covered in cuts and her body has burn marks all over her soft fur." Said in a saddened tone.

"It's only a rat, maybe it got itself into a pit or something."

"She's not a rat," Sherry spoke out in her defense "she's a brave hunter prowling through the jungles to defend us. She's love!"

This left the Fairy Tail wizards who were in hiding dumbfounded and a comment slipped out of Lucy's mouth.

"I don't know who these people are but talk about a bunch of weirdos. Especially the chick with the pet rat."

"I don't think they're from the island, they don't smell that anyway," Natsu stated reeking a different scent from them and his nose doesn't lie.

"And it doesn't seem they're cursed like the villagers." Happy added the fact they all looked normal, to a degree at least.

"You say there is a possible intruder? What makes you say that?" This caused them to hide as the three kept talking.

"Angelica informed me that her attacker was a blonde man, wearing a mask was seen outside the temple, with one of the smugglers who went missing." Sherry said, "Before the brute abused Angelica and beat her like a dog."

Happy was not amused by the remark and came out to his defense "Like anyone likes rats, Naruto is the most animal friend I know." Happy was quickly pulled down by Natsu before they could spot them.

Sherry turned back to her comrades "We need to find him and exterminate him with any other intruders before master Reitei finds out."

Yuka smirked nodding "You're right." While Toby barked yes, strangely.

"If they've seen Deliora. We absolutely must take them out. That's in the name of…Love!"

"Don't you mean death?" Toby asked until they heard something from the tunnel.

"What was that?" Yuka said turning around "Let's check it out." They all three started running for the cave, being tricked by Happy and Natsu who just threw a couple of pebbles to distract them.

They both slapped hands "Way to go." Natsu smirked at his buddy while Gray was too focused on the frozen demon that was there.

Lucy turned to the cave and wondered "Do you think they were talking about Naruto? They say the pet rat only saw him."

"Don't worry about Naruto." Natsu said grinning "Believe me those morons won't stand a chance against him."

Happy then asked a curious question "I do wonder, where is he?"

* * *

Meanwhile

Naruto, Tayuya, and Chōjūrō were hiding behind some rocks and were spying on their target;

The hidden smuggler's cave that was turned into a medium-sized dock, with two ships already there and hundreds of crates being placed on the ground. With the smugglers taking the cargo off the ships and placing them to the cargo bay. There were also some tents where they could sleep and some barrels containing alcohol for the partying after receiving good pay. Also in the middle of those tents were three wooden polls set up.

Patrolling around were indeed rogue shinobi, many of whom were wearing the old chunin and jonin uniforms that were worn in the time when the village was known as 'The Bloody Mist'. With some of them even wearing the masks from the infamous Hunter Nin Division. Giving away that some of them were ex-ANBU.

"This is a damn full-scale operation." Tayuya said shocked "This must've been taking at least months to set this all up."

Naruto could only agree with Tayuya, this was no small scale one time smuggle route. No, this was a permanent one.

Chōjūrō, on the other hand, was looking around, trying to find his partner and hoping nothing bad had happened to h-

CRASH!

A crate had been accidentally dropped to the ground and its cargo was all over the ground. The cargo was numerous explosives tags.

The guy who dropped it was seen sweating as he saw one of the rogue ninja's approaching him, he had his mask on so the smuggler couldn't see if he was angry.

"No, no, it was an accident!"

The shinobi unsheathed his blade and was about to punish this man for his clumsiness.

"No pleas-" the smuggler pleaded.

"That's enough!"

The shinobi and smuggler turned around and saw a person who may be the leader of the operation, as he was wearing a mask with horns.

"Who's the dork with the stupid mask?" Tayuya questioned, finding it a stupid disguise.

"That is the leader of the wizard group," Chōjūrō said explaining to the two "he paid for the big shipment and a lot of his people to be shipped here. He goes by the name Reitei."

"Reitei…" Naruto narrowed his eye at this Reitei, wanting to see what this guy was going to do about the fuckup of the smuggler.

Reitei approaches the two while gaining the attention of everyone else "No need to kill him, let him pay for the damages he has caused with his paycheck."

After hearing this, the blade-wielding ninja was first going to ignore him and cut this guy in two "This isn't your problem, boy. He screwed up, he pays for it."

The masked man stood still while he kept staring at the rogue chunin as he waited for his next move.

"But if you pay his collateral damages, I will promise I won't even touch a hair on his head." The masked nin said with a chuckle.

Reitei was now in the center of the attention as a person walked up to him from behind, this man was wearing a standard Kiri Jonin uniform and just had short hair with a ponytail tied up. A big grin on his face and a sleazy look in his eyes. His scratched out Kiri headband was on his shoulder.

"Chōjūrō, who's that guy?"

"He's Kenji Sotoki. A real piece of work." Chōjūrō said with a growl "This guy is no pushover. He was an ANBU commander who was the head of the Hunter-Nin Division in the civil war. He's a ruthless bastard who did the most despicable things you could imagine."

"He was ANBU?" Tayuya was stunned by how the guy looks "He looks like he's our age."

"Believe me, this guy was a true monster back in the Hidden Mist. He was one of the first to attack and kill many of his own comrades he found out or suspected were Gekkei Genkai users. The crimes this guy did in the civil war are the reason why he and his followers have turned their back to the fifth Mizukage and gone rogue." Chōjūrō said thinking back of the reports he read about Kenji, the things he was comfortable doing to anyone who had a bloodline were perhaps the most disturbing stuff he had ever read….

Kenji chuckled at the masked Reitei and said "Please, my offer only stands for a moment…."

"…..Fine." conflicting feelings could be felt from the Reitei guy as he turned around and started walking "I'm going back to the mountain. Just don't do something stupid."

Naruto watched how this masked guy named Reitei was leaving the scene unfazed, but some disturbances were sensed from him as it didn't go unnoticed by the three young shinobi.

"I don't sense any killing vibes from that guy," Tayuya said, "Most likely a wizard."

"Yeah, I thought that too." Chōjūrō agrees with her "I'm more concerned about the ex-Kiri nin then I'm concerned about those guys."

"Maybe it would help to keep track on your shinobi so you don't have the highest rate of desertion in all of the Shinobi continent." Tayuya pointed out to this guy.

"W-What has that have to do with anything."

"NOOOOO!" The three turned back to who screamed and they were horrified by what they saw.

The smuggler was beheaded on the spot, with his head sliced off in one slash by Kenji who had the indecency to chuckle at the corpse before turning to his comrades who were left unfazed.

"What? I said I didn't touch a single hair on his hair, see not a hair." Kenji said while tapping his feet at the guy's head before his toe touches the hair of the head of the frightened smuggler. For the other criminals, they didn't seem to show much sympathy.

"Oh, now I touched it."

Tayuya was too shocked for words, okay she may have some dark thoughts and could maybe, just maybe fit in this guy's feet. But damn the guy was a sick fuck.

Chōjūrō gritted his teeth "That bastard…."

Naruto kept staring, his face didn't seem to fade in a different emotion as he started to pinpoint his targets for causing as much damage and chaos as possible.

"I'm bored….Hey, go get our prisoners, let's have some fun!"

Some cheering was heard among the crowd as from out of the tents, a man with binders covering his eyes was being dragged towards the wooden polls in the middle of the camping site.

a middle-aged man with blue hair which is styled in a moussed-up manner. He was blinded against the wooden polls as a small crowd of rogue shinobi was surrounding them and making snickering comments.

"What the hell are they doing?" Tayuya whispered before turning to the blue-haired swordsman "What kind of sick fucks does your village get?"

"I-I don't know, Kenji is-"

Naruto ignored the bickering as he was slowly removing a scroll out of his coat and rolling it out….

Kenji walked over to the man and snickered "Hehehehe, out of all the shinobi who I have fought, I'm surprised but also honored to meet you again." He removers the binders "Ao-Sensei."

The man revealed to be Ao was wearing an eyepatch over his right eye and he was angered "Kenji, don't you dare call me your sensei. You've lost that respect when you betrayed the village."

"Hehehe, come on. What about all the missions we had done together? All the time we'd spend together?"

"That was before you went out and started killing our own comrades!" Ao shouted at him "When you were on a killing spree against all bloodline users with your band of scum!"

"Those bloodline freaks had to be put in their place. Just like Kaguya Clan who'd thought it was a good idea to rebel against the Bloody Mist."

"You murdered children! Kids! INFANTS!" Ao yelled in outrage against his former student "Your bloodlust cost us good shinobi, loyal shinobi who fled or had to hide! It's only thanks to Lady Terumi that those purges finally stopped and put an end to your bloodshed."

"Oh, but that won't last for long." Kenji said pointing around "Look around you, with the help of those who stayed loyal to me and with the resources we have gathered. We will go back to our home village, remove that cunt! And restore the reputation of the Village Hidden in the Mist back to the Bloody Mist!" Kenji said revealing his plot, gaining some roars of approval from his comrades who were still loyal to him.

 _'So we got a coup plot on our hands….great, I just was sent here to stop a smuggling ring and now I found out I'm in the middle of a dispute that can cause a crisis on an international level.'_ Naruto thought _'Agh, what the heck, let's get this over with.'_

"And this will just be the beginning." Kenji said chuckling while walking around Ao "I know my former teammate of a demon is on this island too, with a bloodline user also." Ao eyes widened after hearing that, just what Kenji wanted to see.

"Get her over here!"

A feminine scream was heard as a woman, with only pants with her chest only covered in binders with wavy blonde hair was being dragged by one of the mask-wearing Kiri shinobi.

She was thrown to the ground as her back was exposed, showing her vein exposing orb on her back that looked hideous.

Kenji unsheathed his blade and held it over the girl's neck "I wonder what would happen if he'd found out his student was on the verge of being beheaded for the mortal sin of being a bloodline user." He raised it up "LET'S FIND OUT!"

Ao pleaded "KENJI DON'T!"

The girl screamed out in tears "PLEASE HELP ME! ANYONE!"

As the blade was coming down on her, time suddenly felt going slower. Like time itself went into slow motion mode when three explosives tags were already thrown.

All three hit its targets:

The barrels of alcohol;

The open crate filled with explosives tags;

And the biggest ship of the smugglers.

And yet, before they all exploded, a bubble was seen flowing through the air above the tents. That bubble belonged to the pipe of the man who wore a blue kimono that had earlier eavesdropped on Naruto and Tayuya in the tunnels. He now was hiding in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to save his student.

The bubble then popped, making a loud and non-expecting explosion. Causing the battles of Galuna island to begin.

Between Wizards and Wizards as well between Shinobi and Shinobi.

BOOM!

 **Hope you guys liked it. please leave a review down below.**

 **Peace.**


	11. New story out!

**Announcement!**

 **Just a quick announcement for everyone (This is for the last)**

 **My newest story 'A hothead in Long Beach' is out, its a crossover between American History X and Freedom Writers. Just to tell you because I would love to see you guys checking it out.**

 **Also, since I got this idea in my head anyway, I, with the consulting of an fellow fanfictioner have decided thanks to his idea, will do another story about Saints Row X Naruto.**

 **The story will take a while to build, but in the meantime, I will be working on the others.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **AmusedLight out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the new chapter, try and check out my newest story 'A hothead in Long Beach' feel free to do it. Also, I will be working on a new story in the future containing Saints Row crossover. Don't know when but I am working on it.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **In the sea, few miles off the coast from Galuna Island**

A pirate ship was seen sailing right towards the cursed island, with its crew mostly beaten up and their captain fearfully was the only man standing sailing the ship.

The short eye-patched bearded man nervously turned around to his captor "Please reconsider, don't let us go to Galuna Island. I heard it was cursed."

"Just shut up and steer."

"At least drop us off somewhere and you can take the ship!" The captain pleaded while his crew started wakening up "Please I beg you, I hear that anyone who steps foot there will turn into some sort of demon."

"I'm willing to take that risk."

"B-but why go there!"

"Because the guilty must be punished. And that is all I can tell you." Erza stated as she was not in the best mood. After finding out Natsu, Happy and Lucy took an S-class quest from the second-floor board, she took no second to spare and went off with the first train to Hargeon Town and hijacked the pirate ship she saw and forced them to sail right for the 'cursed' island.

Master Makarov had ordered her to go immediately to the island and do one simple task; find Natsu, Happy and Lucy to bring them back to the guild as soon as she found them. That counted the same for Gray who didn't respond either and given the nature of the rivalries between the fire and ice mage, it could've resulted in both of them trying to finish this quest. But that won't butch her as she was determent to get them all back to the guildhall.

Ignoring the comments from the pirates who were now willing to help her out, she was busy in her thoughts, thinking about how her master said that Naruto was on the island in an unrelated quest in taking out a smuggling ring.

 _'Naruto must've seen Natsu and the others, that island is not that big and with Natsu's ability to sense Naruto from a mile away it would be easy for them to come across each other.'_ But still, what was it with this smuggling ring that Naruto was going in alone? It wasn't the first time he went on taking down a criminal enterprise but this time he went off alone and Master Makarov did not give her any details about it.

Then out of sudden, the ground began to erupt, causing the seas to go wild and make the ship wiggle a bit.

"Wow, what was that? an earthquake?"

"It can't be, this must a first."

BOOM!

The top of the mountain suddenly had several fire bursts exploding into the air, like a volcano outburst it shot dozens of fireballs out in the air. Causing an immediate aftershock to occur and to many surprises the pirates. But Erza already thought who it could've been.

"Those idiots….what did they get themselves into now…."

Only did Erza not know that it wasn't Natsu or the gang.

XXX

 **A few minutes earlier….**

Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and one of Lucy's celestial mages called Lyra were seen hiding behind a few rocks, watching how a ritual was taking place to which they saw a group of cloaked and masked people who were in a circle and do what appears to be gathering the moonlight and concentrating it directly to the frozen monster, Deliora.

Lyra the celestial spirit explained to them that it was possible to destroy the sealing effect of Gray's former master by using a spell called 'Moon Drip' to try and disable the sealing spell, she wasn't for certain but it was a possibility. The celestial spirit also said that the Moon Drip spell could cause side effects, explaining why the villagers are in their current state. They have been contaminated with too much Moon Drip energy.

"Are they out of their minds?!" Gray grew angry "They haven't seen what that monster can do."

"Shhh! Somebody is coming." Lucy said spotting a few people coming from the stairs and walking up to the middle of the area. The most noticeable and possible leader of the group was the armor-wearing masked Reitei. Standing behind him were the dog look-a-like Toby, the blue-haired Yuka and the woman Sherry.

"What a waste, I've lost so much precious sleep for nothing." Yuka complained, "We've searched all they for the intruders but never found a trace of them."

"Maybe there weren't any!" Toby yelled at him, already deprived of his sleep he really needed.

Sherry walked up to Reitei "I'm afraid I have some bad news, cold emperor. We thought we had intruders during the day, but it seems they got away somehow. I cannot speak of love in such a situation."

Natsu got his eye on the masked one "That guy must be their leader."

"Trying to act all high and mighty with that stupid mask," Lucy said staring at them.

"I don't know, I think it looks cool."

Reitei asked Sherry for a status report "Has Deliora been awakened yet?"

"It should be later tonight or tomorrow, sir," Sherry answered, much to Toby's anger who asked her precisely when.

Reitei nodded "The time has almost come, if you see those intruders again, kill them. I don't anyone getting in my way." That voice for some reason became very familiar to Gray, who couldn't think of someone who he knew precisely. No, it couldn't be, he wouldn't do that.

Sherry thought of the possibilities "Maybe it were the villagers. Or even the smugglers in the dock. They did not like my Angelica."

"Maybe because no one likes rats, Sherry."

"Enough," Reitei stopped their bickering "It couldn't be the smugglers because they haven't been spotted anywhere around the island, so it must be the villagers. Destroy them."

"Understood." All three of Reitei's followers complied.

"It's a shame there has to be bloodshed." Those last few words caught Gray's full attention, there was no doubt in his mind anymore. He knew exactly who this person was.

Then suddenly the earth started shaking violently, causing everybody to lose their balance.

"What's going on?!" Toby demanded, "I thought there were no earthquakes here!"

Lucy landed on her bottom and looked around "Where's that coming from!"

BOOM!

They turned to where that loud explosion came from and saw that it came from the big mountain in front of them, dozens of fireballs shot out and a reddish inferno spread out in the air like a volcano outburst.

Yuka realized where it came from "It's where the smuggler's dock is at!"

"Fools!" Reitei shouted, "What are they up to!?"

The Fairy Tail members shortly knew who it could be behind that explosion.

Lyra was slightly shocked by that explosion and was shivering "T-That was a loud one."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed to hold herself together while turning to Gray "You think Naruto's behind this?"

"No doubt about it. that's the same direction where he was going. But there's no time worrying about him." Gray turned to the enemy wizards "We need to stop them before they attack the village."

"ALRIGHT NARUTO!" Natsu exclaimed as he breathed out a whole lot of fire from his belly into the air "I'M FIRED UP!" Lucy and Gray were left dumbfounded by Natsu's antic while Lyra disappeared and Happy was….well, he was being Happy.

"Let's go!" Happy cheered on as he flew up in the air.

Lucy sighed "There goes nothing." She sees Gray go forwards but briefly glances at the mountain, wondering what happened there.

 **A few minutes earlier**

The smuggler's dock was already on fire as it was in the midst of a battle. The sound of blades clashing against each other and the sight of dead bodies already laying fresh on the ground. With fires already spreading around as the scent of alcohol was strong in the air.

'CLASH!'

Two figures flew straight head on to a single one before dropping back down on the ground, revealing to be Tayuya fighting head-on two Kiri rogue Shinobi, both wearing masks to conceal their identity and they both were wielding swords.

While the first Kiri nin landed without a scratch, the other had to land on his knee, seeing he took a hit in the neck and was bleeding a lot. But then he collapsed fully to the ground as his back was revealed to be bleeding also. Dying a slow death with fatal injuries.

Tayuya smirks while turning her bloodied kunai "Looks like your friend is done for."

"You bitch!" the first one said as he ran towards her with his blade. Tayuya went to the offensive and went for the first Shinobi with her own kunai.

While on the other side, Chōjūrō was surrounded by three of the former Kiri ninja who he once saw as comrades when he was just a genin. Now he was fighting them as traitors.

"Get the little shit!" They all three went for him all at the same time.

SLASH!

SLASH!

SLASH!

They all had their swords inside the blue-haired swordsman until the body disfigured into a mass of water.

"A water clone!" the water soon surrounded the area around their feet and looked up to see Chōjūrō going through multiple hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" a giant water dragon emerges from the water from the sea behind blue-haired swordsman and it was aimed directly at the three Kiri rogue ninja. It crushes upon them, taking them out in an instant with the only thing left was the screams of pain being silenced by the masses of water entering their lungs.

Chōjūrō lands on his feet and took some deep breathes "I used a lot of chakra for that." Without noticing, from behind a rogue Kiri nin with a kunai tried to stab Chōjūrō in the back.

From a pipe, a couple of bubbles were flying towards the shinobi

"Water Style: Bubble Jutsu!"

A bubble exploded right behind Chōjūrō, taking out the rogue ninja and making the swordsman turn around to see an enemy ninja was taken out by the same person who summoned those bubbles. It was the man in the robes with the pipe.

"Utakata-sensei!"

"Please drop that title, Chōjūrō. And thank me later," The robed man swiftly turned around blocking a leg kick from a rogue shinobi "we've still got a fight on our hands."

"R-Right!" Chōjūrō nodded as he unsheathed his sword from his back and runs towards a group of smugglers who were on one of the ships.

A series of explosions occurred as two figures jumped in the middle of what's left off the camp. It was Naruto and the guy he just freed from the wooden pole.

Ao had his back against Naruto's and was breathing hard "You're a shinobi, no doubt about it. But who are you?" no one else would use a kunai or move like a shinobi that fast.

"Can we leave the introductions for later?" "Naruto blocked a flying kunai with his own "How many enemies did we take out, I've lost count."

"Right," Ao nods as he blocked an attack by a rogue ninja and stabbed him in the chest before kicking his body away "We've must've taken out thirty of these scumbags now, including some of Kenji's men. Especially with that explosion of yours. But you're lucky you didn't hit the main depot." He said referring to the big pile of unopened boxes that laid against the wall behind the camp "If that explodes, the whole dock will crumble down on us."

"Then we have to get out of here quickly." Naruto said looking around "Where is that girl who was with you?"

"Her name's Hotaru," Ao said blocking two shurikens coming at them "Let me see." He focuses his chakra in his patched eye as veins began to pop up and a strong surge of chakra was concentrating in his patched eye.

"….Byakugan."

Naruto froze when he heard that and slightly turned his eyes on the guy behind him.

 _'He possesses an Byakugan eye…'_

Ao looked around and turned his head up to see something and points "Up there!"

Naruto turns around to see where Ao was pointing at and saw that Kenji was standing in one of the entrances of the tunnel above them, with three of his men standing by him and the girl named Hotaru held in an arms lock.

"I must say, you've successfully found this place, I give you that." Kenji stated slightly choking the girl as he pulls out of his patch a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it "Let's see if you can escape from it!" he said throwing the kunai.

Ao and Naruto watched as they saw where it was going and; for the crates.

"Damn it! we've got to run, NOW!" Naruto said sprinting for the exit "Tayuya!"

"Chōjūrō! Utakata!"

They all started running to the ground level exit just when the kunai hit the crates, and in a matter of seconds, it exploded.

BOOM!

The explosion hit the ceiling as the whole place was going to crumble down.

"Shit!" Tayuya jumped off the ship and started running for the exit "Blue brains, run!"

"I'm running!" Chōjūrō said running as fast as he could. Utakata was nowhere to be seen as the earth started crumbling down upon the ships, destroying them with the crew on it.

The whole place soon was filled with falling rocks as the Chōjūrō was the last person to make it out before the exit was fully blocked off.

XXX

 **Back to the others**

Gray was now in a standoff against the self-named Reitei who in actuality was his old friend Lyon, a fellow Ice magic-user and someone who also was a student under his master, Ur. It was quite a shocker when he found out Lyon was behind all of this. He was trying to resurrect the monster that not only killed his family and village but also their master who sacrificed her own life to seal the monster. They were alone as Lyon's people were sent to try and destroy the village, Lucy and Happy were trying to stop them and Natsu…..well let's say he was busy trying to get out of a situation he got himself into.

Lyon was more focused on the smoke that was smoldering from the mountain "Hmmm, something must've happened…" Not knowing that another Fairy Tail member was responsible for that explosion with some others.

"That would be Naruto's doing…." Gray answered it has to be him since he was exploring the tunnels and must've come across something that triggered that explosion.

"Naruto you say, like Uzumaki?" Lyon said turning back to Gray "He would be lucky if he survived the people he came across."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not wasting my time explaining it to you." Lyon got in his battle stance "I won't let you stop me from reaching my goal."

"Stop acting like you're my senior, Lyon." Gray warned him taking his own stance "We're not Ur's students anymore."

"I'm well aware of that, painfully aware." Lyon took off the mask revealing his face to him "Our beloved teacher is no longer on this world."

"Her final act was sealing that monster away!" Gray shouted at him furiously "You're trying to destroy of what's left of Ur?!"

"Don't delude yourself," Lyon glares at him "You're the one who killed her. and yet, you don't seem to feel any guilt."

Gray gasped as he sweats from his brow.

"How cruel…"

XXX

 **Inside the mountain**

After the underground dock was fully destroyed, the four shinobi were seen walking through the only tunnel that some burning lights.

Tayuya was sitting on the floor with sweat dripping from her forehead "Shit, that was close." A moment later and she could've been under a rock "Hey, you think anyone survived it in there?"

"Let me see." Ao was using his Byakugan to see through the boulders and scan the area that was once the dock "I don't see any life forms breathing. No one could've survived that."

"You think Utakata is dea-Agh!" Chōjūrō stopped talking when he felt a horrible pain in his leg. He was laying against the wall and was being checked by Naruto. He narrowly got out but his leg got caught by a boulder and made sure he couldn't feel his feet now.

"I don't see his chakra signal, so I assume he made it out," Ao said knowing that Utakata's chakra was very different than that of a normal shinobi since his are larger.

The older shinobi turned to Naruto and asked "How is he?"

"He's going to be alright," Naruto examined the leg and shook his head "but he will be out of action, for now, foot is obviously got the worst and is fractured but not too much. And his leg has taken a bad hit."

"So he basically cannot fight now…" Ao listened to his dismay as he turned to Chōjūrō and berated him "Look what that clumsiness has gotten you too."

"Hey speak for yourself," Tayuya suddenly spoke and was speaking back against Ao "I don't know if you realized it yet but just ten minutes ago you were a prisoner to these bastards."

"Watch your tone, girl." Ao barked at the redhead with a glare "The boy knew the risks of this mission, if he's stupid enough to get himself hit by a boulder then he shouldn't be in this mission in the first place!"

"Enough!" Naruto shouted to stop the bickering between the two and mediate "We got no time for this crap, we need to track down the remaining rogue ninja and take them out. The risk they will leave the island and relocate to the mainland is not that I am willing to take." Naruto said walking up to Chōjūrō.

He bends down in front of him and pulls from under his coat a sealing scroll and opens it for them to see it was indeed a sealing scroll, taking the interest of the elder Kiri shinobi. Especially when they saw the small insignia on the scroll that resembled a whirlpool that was on all of Naruto's scrolls.

 _'That cannot be, they are extinct….'_

From the scroll appeared a few packs of bandages and some medicine and he turns to Tayuya with the material "Use this to try and ease up the pain. You learned from those medical-nin scrolls I gave you?"

Tayuya nodded, after since she got defeated by one of Naruto's friends a few years ago she decided to broader up her abilities, this included learning medical jutsu "Yeah, I did."

"Good, because he's your first patient." She took the material out of his hands and he stood up "I'm going out and track them down."

"Not so fast," Ao said stopping Naruto from moving as he suddenly pulls out his kunai and had it pointed under Naruto's chin who didn't move an inch. Taking everyone by surprise.

"Ao, what are you doing?!" Chōjūrō asked his comrade "He's a friend!" Tayuya was about to stand up but stopped when Naruto motioned her to stop.

"Don't Tayuya, let me handle it." The blonde man didn't seem to look intimidated and questioned the Kiri nin "Any reason for why you are pulling a blade on me?"

"Those scrolls you contain," Ao pointed at the scroll he just opened in front of them "has the insignia of the Uzumaki's, a clan that was renowned for the arts of using Sealing jutsu and having close ties to the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

Naruto saw where this man was going and decided to play it along "So?"

"There aren't any Uzumakis left, not in great numbers of course." Ao held the kunai closer to his chin "but I remembered there was one Uzumaki that lived once in Hidden Leaf village…."

There was a moment of silence to where Ao was going to, no doubt in his mind that this boy was that Uzumaki "and he was also part of the team that took out the rogue ninja from our village, Zabuza Momoichi and his pupil, Haku Yuki."

Chōjūrō was too frozen for words when he heard those two names. Zabuza was once a member of the seven swordsmen of the Hidden Mist and one of the most feared shinobi of his village who turned rogue after an attempted coup d'état. He'd learned he died a few years ago in a confrontation against a couple of Leaf ninja that included the legendary Copy ninja Kakashi Hatake and a few of his genin.

"In Hatake's team was a young boy," Ao's face inched closer to Naruto "who didn't have the red hair of the Uzumakis but sure had the family name. To which we found out had later gone rogue after he was found out planting a bomb trap to kill the members of the Civilian and Elder councils of his home village…" he now stated clearly as he was directly talking to the young man in front of him "And now I am talking right to that person standing in front of me. Naruto Uzumaki, rogue Shinobi from the Hidden Leaf village."

Naruto just stood there before answering in one single line "…..So you guessed who I am."

Chōjūrō just felt frozen when he heard Ao reveal this guy's full identity that he was a rogue ninja, Tayuya, on the other hand, was ready to reach for her kunai and take necessary measures if needed….

"Okay, I am Naruto Uzumaki. But now I got to ask you this," Naruto countered with a different question to the veteran shinobi "what are you going to do now since you found out I am a rogue shinobi from a different village? Because even if you decided to kill me you would be stuck in a bad situation."

Ao frowned "Explain?"

"I know you possess the Byakugan, and that it is an Dôjutsu that is known in the Hidden Leaf that only the Hyuuga clan has. And by the looks of it, you ain't no Hyuuga. So you must've possibly taken it from one."

"I took it as an-"

"Doesn't matter much if the word would go back to the Hidden Leaf village if they heard who my alleged slayer was and what he has under that patch." Naruto points his finger at it "You must've already known what happened last time when someone tried to steal the secrets of the Hyuuga Dôjutsu, as the Hyuuga-Cloud incident rings you any bells? How that almost ended in a war between the Hidden Leaf and the Hidden Cloud?"

Ao's eye began to open up from realization, this kid was making sense.

"What would you think will happen when the Hidden Leaf finds out that someone from a different village had the Byakugan?" Naruto said not needing to answer since he already knew what the veteran was thinking.

"It could lead to war." Chōjūrō figured out with his face almost turning white "and that's the last thing the Mizukage wanted…." The status of the Hidden Mist's military was still unclear to most villages, but in reality, they were low on Shinobi. After the civil war ended they only had 1/3 of their forces left and their best swordsmen were almost all deceased with some of the legendary swords still missing. Meaning that the Hidden Mist was at its most vulnerable point now and could not sustain any more damage or even fight any wars in the near future. So they had to avoid major conflict at any cost if they wanted to retain the status as one of the five strongest nations of the Elemental continent.

"Not only that, you are currently outnumbered. With four against one if you killed me and my partner right there." Naruto points to Tayuya "and for as far I know, that other shinobi who was with us may not be here right now. So now it's only you against four former ANBU hunter-ninjas." Naruto pointed out the final fact "It's your call."

Ao was struggling with the points the young man made and knew that what Chōjūrō and this kid said is true, he had no other choice but to take the risk working with this rogue ninja.

He lowered his kunai and asked him in a stern voice "What's your plan?"

"I'll go track down Kenji and his men while you go back to the village and protect it in case someone wants to destroy it, I assume you know where it is…" To which Ao nods as he turned to the others "Tayuya will help out your partner to get down the mountain towards the village. And Tayuya, once you're there, I need you to go and join Ao and help him. Can you guys do that?"

"Will do," Tayuya nodded "You can count on me."

Then the ground began to rumble again as some dust fell down upon them.

"Looks like the party has begun. I'm going now." Naruto turned around and starts running "Let's go old man!"

"Wait for me kid!" Ao shouted as he began running after Naruto as Chōjūrō watched them go on without them.

The swordsman looked down muttering to himself "Damn it…."

"What's the matter?" Tayuya asked him while bandaging his leg "you're not growing soft on me, are you?"

"Does it matter, Ao-sensei's right," Chōjūrō said staring to the ground "look at me, I'm useless now. I even failed to notice you guys were shinobi."

"Ex-Shinobi." She corrected him "We are ex-shinobi, Naruto and I left that life when we arrived in Fiore and built up new lives."

"You were a Hidden Leaf ninja?"

"Nope, Hidden Sound. I was an underling for Orochimaru."

"One of the three Sannin?" Chōjūrō guessed until something came up to his mind "But wait, didn't your village go to war with his during the finals of the Chunin Exams?"

"Yep, I was there."

"Then why are you two friendly to each other?"

"Look, kid, when I said we left that life, we left everything." She added to her argument "the grudges, the vendettas, everything. We both lost people fighting each other. Like I lost my friends, he lost his apparent grandfather." She tried not to bring up the fact they were family "so we both agreed to drop those grudges and move on with our lives." remembering the feeling of relief from her gut that she had someone related to her was actually very uplifting. After all, she grew up without anyone looking out for her or giving a purpose and now with Naruto as her cousin and the guild she joined a few years prior. She felt like there was a reason to be happy "Honestly, now I am living in Fiore I feel much better."

"Don't you miss it?" Chōjūrō asked curious "The life of a ninja?"

"I do some times." She smiled pausing as she tapped her arm where her guild stamp was "but after meeting people who now look after me like a family, I feel like I have a purpose again."

Chōjūrō was honestly stunned by that comment. He had heard there were people who were living in Fiore and the magical continent after leaving the Shinobi life, but he had never met someone who actually done it. his dream was to be the Mizukage and to be one of the Hidden Mist's strongest swordsmen. He couldn't imagine a life without it. He'd wondered if there were Kiri ninja also living on this side of the sea, after the civil war and the Bloodline purges many civilians and ninja disappeared and were never seen.

The tunnel began to shake again and he felt suddenly lifted up by the redhead as his arm was over her shoulder.

"Let's go." Tayuya said stepping forwards "before this tunnel collapses above us."

"Yeah….hey,"

"What?"

"….Thanks." Chōjūrō said nervously while trying to avoid eye-contact "for the help, I mean."

Tayuya didn't help but smirk and a slight tint of shade turn up her cheek "Your welcome." grabbing Chōjūrō's blade they were stepping slowly towards the end of the tunnel.

 **That is it!**

 **Please review and follow.**

 **Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**What? You thought this story was dead, forgotten, thrown away...You thought wrong! Here's the newest chapter!**

 **I've been in an Naruto Fairy Tail mood ever since listening to the sad Naruto soundtrack, makes me wanna finish this arc.**

 **Anyway! Let's get into it.**

Jumping through the trees of Galuna Island, the rogue Kiri Shinobi were using the explosion to make their getaway from the hideout that now was fully destroyed with a large scale of black smoke now covering the air. All their work, material, and manpower went up in flames, leaving the escaping Shinobi agitated.

"It's all gone, All that work gone up in smoke!" The spiky-haired member of Kenji's group hissed out in rage "Months of planning!"

"We know, Seiko. We know." His bold headed comrade answered him "But right now surviving is most important, be glad you weren't there when it all came down. no one could survive that."

"You think those brats and Ao got caught in it? I hope not, because I want to shred them to pieces." The sole female blonde Kiri rogue hoped to have some payback…"

"Easy Suina. We can't go back now." the bald man said to her "We'll need to re-organize and-"

"Screw that, Saburo!" Seiko roared against him "Suina is right, let's go back and-"

"SILENCE!"

The argument stopped when Kenji landed in the middle of an open field and dropped the hostage girl on the ground.

THUD!

"Hump!" Hotaru groaned in pain through the cloth in her mouth as Kenji turned to his teammates.

'SHINK!'

In front of Hotaru's eyes the blade of the former Kiri ANBU commander was stabbed right in the ground in front of the girl, frightening her hysterically that was ignored by the rogue Shinobi.

Kenji turned his emotionless gaze towards Hotaru and glared at her until she shut her mouth after being frozen in fear with that same gaze he was notorious for as he said those chilling words.

"I want blood…"

The three teammates of Kenji heard that coming from their leaders and it would be a lie to say their spines weren't feeling a reeling from hearing that, except for Saburo who was the 2nd in command of Kenji. And he knows once he had a thought like that, there was no stopping him.

"If I may suggest, there's a village we can go to." Saburo brought it up to his commander that a populated area was on this island.

Kenji chuckled upon hearing this piece of information "What are we waiting for then?" Before smirking "Oh, I know. What shall we do with our guest?"

"Humph!" Hotaru screamed through her gag, begging for mercy while tears were coming from her eyes. Showing that she was extremely frightened.

"Ku, why not let me handle her, boss." Seiko the spiky-haired man suggested with a dry laugh "I got some frustrations I need to get rid of." Everyone who knew Seiko understood what he talked about and knew that he was a sick fuck when it came to tormenting prisoners, especially when it came to young women…

"You're a real sick fuck, you know that Seiko?" The female said to her comrade gaining a chuckle from him.

"Like you expect anything else from me, Suina." He answered back to her "and, will you watch it while I do it?"

Shaking her head with a smile "Not this time, I ain't for the mood of that."

The only one who was genuinely disgusted was Saburo who commented "You two and your fetishes, absolutely disgusting."

"Let them have it, It might be even fun."

"I WONT LET YOU!"

From out of nowhere a wave of shurikens was flying right towards the rogue Kiri nin, forcing all but Seiko to step away from the hostage while he just deflected the shurikens with his kunai.

"Where did that come from!?"

Saburo landed on a tree branch nearby and shouted "Its Ao, no doubt about it. Seiko get out!"

Before the Kiri rogue could react to what he heard, Ao appeared right in front of him in a stance with his palm pointed at Seiko's chest.

"Wha-"

PUNCH!

"Palm Bottom! Ao hit his opponent right in the chest with the help of his activated Byakugan, hitting him right in his weak spot and sent Seiko away till he crashed with his full weight and back against the nearest tree.

"Seiko!"

Ao stood there before turning to Hotaru and cutting her free with his kunai and removing the gag from her mouth "You alright?"

"Yes, yes I am. But-"

"No time, run into the woods, go!" Ao said before quickly reacting to his senses and started crossing his arms-

POW!

Suina attempted a kick to Ao but failed when the veteran blocked her and pushed the woman away from her to give him the chance to stand up correctly, just when Kenji and Saburo joined her.

"Didn't you hear me, brat? GO!"

Hotaru turned around and began running into the woods as fast as she could. Leaving the veteran Ao on his own ready to hold off the traitors for her to escape. He turned back to them with a frown to which Kenji only grinned in return.

"Well Master, how does it feel facing off your old students? It must be painful for you." Kenji played and twisted the facts since Ao had known them since they were just small Genin and now was using it against him.

"Don't think I will go easy on you, Kenji." Ao said pulling out a kunai and going into a defensive position "I will end your madness right here and now."

Kenji chuckled clicking his fingers "Go after her."

The two rogue nin left their leader in pursuit of Hotaru, leaving the master and the student alone for their long-awaited fight. Kenji pulled out the blade he'd been carrying around the world and slain many foes but also innocents in his twisted mind.

"Let's end this once and for all."

* * *

Running through the thick forest, the scared and hyperventilating Hotaru was going through bushes and trees to try and get as far away from the people who in the past had hunted for her because of her bloodline like many other Kekkei Genkai families and clans who perished under the bloodlust of the Hidden Mist' 4th Mizukage and his men, she was one of the few who managed to escape their wrath as long as she could with the help of her master.

She stopped behind a tree to try and catch her breath. As frightened she is, she had to remain calm and silent to keep herself in the dark away from her pursuers.

SHLINK!

A sword spiked right through the big tree and nearly hit the girl's head and caused her to jump away from the tree just in time before the blade sliced the tree in half. The one cutting the tree was Suina who now stood just inches away from her body.

"Hello, little girl…."

Hotaru quickly reacted by trying to run away again but then Saburo grabs her head from behind and forces her down to the ground with all his weight over her body.

"You're not going anywhere, brat." Saburo said squeezing her neck to force her down "Or I'm forced to hurt you."

"P-Please., I've done nothing to your village." Hotaru teared up begging for her life "I swear I will never come back, I swear-"

"Shut up, bitch." Suina said putting her boot on her back "We're finally getting rid of you and those bloodline cockroaches. Like hell, we will allow you to live a life beyond Kiri's borders to try and retake power once we killed that bitch Terumi." She sassed at the girl before laying her blade to her neck, ready to slit her throat in half.

"Any last words?" Suina asked with a sickening grin "…Cockroach?"

"Over my dead body." Those words came from a man that stopped Suina in a frozen state.

She turns to Saburo and asked, "Was that you?"

"That was me." Hearing that made Suina turn her head around to only see a glimpse of what looked like was a-

A bubble?

BOOM!

The small yellow explosion was small but intense and knocked the female ninja to fly against her comrade's body who was also sent flying against the trees next to them. Leaving Hotaru on her own facing the ground as smoke covered the area she was stuck in.

"Master?" She recognized that attack "Master where are you!"

A hand yanked her by the shirt and pulled her away from the area, making her yell in fear as she flew into the air with her supposed rescuer.

Standing back up was Saburo with Suina's body on him, she wasn't responsive anymore and her body was pretty much exposed with burn marks on her face and arms and blood dripping out from her mouth, he checked her pulse to try and find her heartbeat.

She was dead.

Shaking his head, Saburo laid her body next to him so he could get up properly and pulled out an explosives tag and placed it on her comrade's body.

"You know that we cannot risk our secrets to be exposed, Suina. I'm sorry." He jumped away, trying to track down the girl again. When he left his comrade's body, the tag exploded.

 **...**

Stepping onto the Beach, Erza saw that the carnage had already extended from the mountains to right now the forests on the other side of the island.

The pirate captain next to her was horrified "What's going on here?"

"That's what I'm going to find out." Erza said ordering the pirate crew "Stay here." She says starts running for the carnage that most likely was caused by her guildmates while leaving the pirates to their thoughts.

"You think they'll make it?"

"Fairy Tail Wizards? I doubt they'll be the ones who we need to fear for. If what everyone says is true, we should worry about not sinking with this island or something."

"You think that they could destroy a whole island?"

"I'm afraid to say yes, but I know not to say no."

* * *

"AAAARGH! FINALLY!" Natsu yelled finally free from the ice ball Gray had put him in attempting to stop him from helping him fight that Lyon guy.

"I need to get to the village before those bastards destroy it." He starts running for the village while shouting out in anger "Gray when I am finished with those pricks there will be hell to pay!"

 **...**

Escaping from the scene, Utakata and Hotaru tried to maintain as much distance from the rogue Kiri nin as possible, the kimono wearing bubble pipe user managed to take out one of them at least so that would buy some time.

Landing on the ground after sprinting through the forest, Hotaru landed on the ground on her feet and sank to her knees the moment she touched the earth.

Utakata stopped next to her and said "Hotaru, we can't stop now. get up!"

Gasping for air the girl panted "I…can't…to….tired."

The long haired man shook his head and was going to comment until he noticed an kunai with an explosive tag fly towards the rock that was just a foot away from them.

"Tag, get away!" Hotaru and Utakata jumped on the last moment before the explosive tag exploded.

BOOM!

The girl barely got away as the impact of the blast send her the opposite direction to where her master was as she disappeared into the deep forest.

Utakata, on the other hand, landed on his feet and took distance from the explosion. He then tried to look around for his student who was lost again in the chaos.

"Hotaru!" he screamed looking around for her until he was forced to jump back when he was nearly slashed at by the 2nd in command Saburo who now had him where he wanted.

Utakata's eye made a glare seeing the person in front of him "Saburo."

"It's been a long time, Utakata." The bald warrior said to his old comrade "I'm sorry but its time to settle this. We've got a score to settle." The experienced hunter said to his former comrade who he knew so closely as a good friend in their early days in the Bloody Mist. But that was now over as he pointed his sword at the bubble user.

Seeing he had no other choice Utakata took his battle stance and started to wait for his opponent's next move "You leave me little choice."

Saburo quickly moved in and went on to try and deliver the first strike. Meanwhile, the kimono wearer had his hopes that his student had made it to safety.

 **...**

Heavy breathing came from the girl who was hiding behind the biggest tree she could find. Hotaru was dealing with a lot of pressure now she was alone and wounded with these renegade bigots wanting to slice her up for the crime of being from a nearly extinct bloodline.

She sank to her knees, fully exhausted, and just tried to keep herself from doing something stupid.

"I….can't….hold on…any…longer." She said between her breathe "But….must….keep….going."

SHINK!

A sword penetrated right through the tree where Hotaru hide and cut it right in half. Causing her to freeze in fear once she realized it too late.

The one cutting it in half was Seiko who was grinning like a mad man "There you are…"

Hotaru tried to make a run for it but got pinned down to the ground hard by the sleazy bastard who knocked her out hard when she hit her head against the ground, leaving her unconscious. This made it easier for the slick man to do something he wanted to do for a long time.

"Well, works for me." He went down to his knees and started grabbing the girl's bottoms and loosening up the belt "Let's see what you got in there, sweetheart." Getting rid of the belt, he used it to tie up Hotaru's hands from behind and leaving her parts exposed. The rogue-nin knew what he was doing and wouldn't deny he did this on occasion to blow off some steam on a woman who would consent or not…

"Too bad you aren't awake now, girl." Seiko sickly chuckled while reaching for his zipper "Because I am going to rock your world." He was about to do the most disgusting act a person could do to another.

But then he suddenly stopped, like if he just froze up. The air became cold around him and he started to try and gasp for small amounts of air like he was suffocating from his throat. What he was feeling was the enormous amount of K.I that was felt through the air, the rogue ninja couldn't see who it was as the person was walking up towards him.

But he knew this power, it wasn't normal, absolutely not. There was only one person he knew could possess that and he was currently fighting Saburo.

 _'T-This power!_

In a split second Naruto appeared behind Seiko and had his hand around the neck without the guy even giving the chance to react properly it then clicked in his mind.

 _'No… That can't be. Only Utakata could summon that amount of power…"_

The face of Naruto was shadowed as he raised his kunai and struck into the guy with the last being the dark energy exploding and causing a shockwave across the island.

Mixed with the final scream of agony that came out of the Shinobi's mouth.

 **…**

 **Outside the village**

Tayuya and Chōjūrō finally managed to reach the outskirts of the village and stopped right there for the Mist Shinobi to rest his leg.

"Okay, we're here." Tayuya helped to put down the blue-haired swordsman on the ground for his leg to rest.

Chōjūrō hissed in pain while sitting down "Why don't we just go into the village just like your friend said?"

"Naruto says go to the village to try and protect it," Tayuya answered looking at the village "But we'll have to do it discreetly, we cannot allow the villagers to spot us."

"Huh, why not?" Chōjūrō was confused as Tayuya saw the villagers assembling with some of the Fairy Tail members she'd recognize.

"Let's just say that this part of the magical continent isn't much familiar with the Shinobi presence and that they want to keep it that way." Tayuya explained, "So by that, we must keep a low profile unless those Fairy Tail troublemakers need our help."

"Fairy Tail? What's that?"

"The name of the guild Naruto's part of." Tayuya answered, "Not wise to tell you about it but heck, they are some strong mages who are just as stubborn as Naruto but sure as strong as him." Just when she said that she witnesses a giant rat flying over the air right towards the village while holding what she could recognize as a bucket.

"Listen, if we take down Kenji and the others before they escape from this island, I promise you that we won't come after you or anyone else who's in Fiore" Chōjūrō promised while tending his leg "You have my word."

She scoffed "Yeah, and what about that old man, I doubt he's going to keep his mouth shut."

"Leave it to me. Lady Terumi will understand what happened here once I explain everything to her." Chōjūrō hissed through his mouth as he struck the knot of the bandages.

"And why would your Mizukage listen? Surely she would want to send more hunter-nin."

"That's not how we operate anymore." Chōjūrō responded defensively "We're trying our best to bring many of our fled comrades back to the village…"

Tayuya shook her head, not believing a word of this so-called effort from this Mizukage. It was only when the swordsman began to tell some more information.

"She's a survivor like the others, she's a user of two Kekkei Genkai bloodlines..." Chōjūrō lowered his head "…She's lost her whole family in those Purges, her parents, siblings, anyone…"

"My condolences," Tayuya offered.

A pause was present

The swordsman kept going "Many rallied behind her to put a stop to this madness, they wanted to end this war. She did that and now wants to try and convince those who fled the bloodshed to come back…but even then, many haven't."

The redhead listened and could only think about it before saying "Guess your civil war has finally ended, right?"

"It has been for almost a year. Still, many outside the village don't believe or don't want to come back."

Tayuya knew better than to continue speaking about it before more delinquent questions would be asked and pointed "Look, that rat."

The rat sprayed the whole liquid all over the village, whatever it was it caught on fire once the dragon slayer Natsu jumped up in the air and set it ablaze with a too far bright of light forcing the two to cover their eyes for a moment.

Once the bright light toned down, Chōjūrō was the first to take a peek and what he saw was unsettling to him. Everything around the small hill that was left was destroyed with the villagers in the middle surviving it.

"That power…" Chōjūrō was amazed "Is this the power of the magical continent?"

Smirking she said, "You wouldn't even believe it if I told you this was nothing…." They just kept watching as the three persons who were on the rat now were approaching the villagers and the Fairy Tail wizards.

 **…**

 **A few minutes earlier**

Down to ground zero, Natsu landed back on his feet after his Blaze attack had repelled the big amount of burning liquid from falling onto the village as a whole, there was still major damage but the villagers themselves were left untouched.

"The village has been completely dissolved."

"How disastrous."

One of the villagers, the old man himself was just standing there with his eyes looking hollow at his son Bobo's gravestone which had been just kicked by one of the mages, the ultimate disrespect.

The old man teared up "Bobo's grave…"

"The cult's Emperor ordered us to eradicate the village and its people." The girl said leading the group "We were trying to show mercy by making your death quick and painless." She waivered her hair before stating "But since that didn't work we should now to resort to bloodshed."

"Damn…" Natsu cursed. He just came back to the village with a beaten up Gray and was now forced with Lucy to defend this village against that guy's Lyon his people who just tried to wipe them out with an awful acid attack.

"Fifty villagers, two wizards, it shouldn't take more than 15 minutes." The blue-haired said smirking while his doglike companion made a snickered growl at the thought of fight came to his mind.

Lucy looked rather nervous with the odds they were facing, they were two against three, with Gray knocked out and the fact a big rat stood on their side. Only Natsu was a big match against the four of them while their other remaining teammate was still missing.

"Where's Naruto when you need him?"

"YAAAAAGH!"

A scream from out of nowhere erupted and was heard throughout the island, it got everybody caught off guard by both sides of the battleground. The villagers were the first to react to that horrifying scream by asking questions.

"What was that scream?"

"Was it somebody from us?"

"No, that can't be. That sounded like somebody was being murdered."

"That must've come from the mountains."

The dark mages themselves were wondering those questions as they knew a little more than anyone else who was in those mountains. The doglike Toby began to wonder first.

"You think that it was those guys Lyon has been dealing with? They're the only ones there with-"

"Hush it, Toby." Yuka shut him up breaking his calm temper "Remember the deal we've made with those people, I don't want to see a repeat of what I heard."

Sherry looked slightly nervous to the mountains, hoping that her master was alright and that it was someone else who was in such pain. To that, it left the Fairy Tail wizards to wonder what that screaming was about. Like for Lucy it already got her spine to be chilled for a moment and saw Happy talking to the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Natsu, do you think Naruto's in trouble?" Happy asked slightly concerned "He's somewhere in there."

"I don't know, Happy. But right now we need to focus on these guys and protect the villagers. We cannot allow them to hurt these people." Natsu stated focused on the enemy.

Happy nodded to his friend and shouted: "Right, we'll show these morons what Fairy Tail is made off, right Lucy!"

Finding some courage in herself by listening to her comrades their words, the blonde celestial mage exhaled "I'm with you!"

As the remaining villagers were fleeing to safety, one of them was carrying the wounded Gray who just earlier got beaten by Lyon because of his incompetence, he now gazed his eyes up to the mountains to where Lyon was. He went back to rest as he heard his idiot friend Natsu begin to fight against the opponents with firing ablaze.

He was not finished, he'll wake back up and finishes off what he started with Lyon and respect his master's last wish.

 **…**

In a half-destroyed field with some trees cleared or chopped in half and a few even dissolved into acid. The fight between the former ANBU members from the Hidden Mist who were in a deadlock battle where none of the two had laid a perfect hit on each other but had caused as much destruction in their surrounding area.

Saburo was breathing hard on his part as he wasn't on the same level as his opponent Utakata. His armor was partly damaged thanks to the acid attacks Utakata is specialized in had partly left his shoulders exposed and caused sideburns on his bare skin.

"Are you now fine on giving up, Saburo?" Utakata asked, "Because, for the sake of our old friendship, I really would not like to see another friend of mine die in front of me…"

"I'm sorry, my friend, but no. I won't give up." Saburo shook his head as he gripped his sword "I should've figured that fighting the Six Tailed Jinchuuriki wasn't an easy bit."

By that moment the red bubble chakra coat began to surround Utakata's arm he smokes with as he revealed his powers slightly. Yes, indeed he was a Jinchuuriki, his tailed beast was Saiken the Six Tailed Slug. With that, he was able to use dangerous substances like liquid or gas to eliminate his enemies by for instance to disintegrate its targets. A power Utakata wasn't a stranger to use but also very wary of those abilities.

"You know that from the beginning I don't fight kindly, not even in spars." Utakata reminded him dearly "These abilities are the reason why I was one of the Bloody Mist's best Shinobi back in the day."

"Before you left us and went rogue?" Saburo asked with no intent of hatred unlike others "Or when master Harusame died?"

That name brought the young man's face down to remembrance to his old master who died by what he believed was his own hands when he tried to save him from the beast within him by extracting it.

"I see…" Saburo spoke to him out of respect "I'm sorry, old friend." He disappeared from his spot by sprinting for the jinchuuriki's position with his blade to end it all.

"Yeah, me too…" Utakata spoke as he extends his arm and runs for his opponent to finish this fight.

The two would step closer and closer to one another as they were about to lay their strongest blow they could give to one another. Former comrades and veterans now were ready to fight it off to the bitter end…

PLUNCH!

The sound of flesh getting crunched was at the same time Saburo's sword swung up in the air a mile high as it fell as a sign down towards the ground before it stuck right into the earth's ground.

The swordsman's hands clinched unto the in chakra covered kimono sleeves of the jinchuuriki as it was the same arm that now was right through the chest of the dying Saburo who was now minutes away from leaving this earth while Utakata's hand was fully covered in his friend's blood.

Couching blood Saburo spoke "I lost, huh. Typically, I never won a match against you with those powers. Utakata."

"That is what Jinchuuriki are for, Saburo." The jinchuuriki responded "Those who've been given this burden are weapons for the village, peons in the wars that must be fought. Tools to be used."

"Well, you're not a tool. You're a human being so stop with that talk." Saburo spoke while coughing more blood out as he held for some life to speak "I always considered you as a friend first, a good friend and family. Nothing else."

By those words Utakata looked down, he did not show it but in reality, he was sad that another person he cared about was about to be gone.

"Whatever you're thinking of, don't dare to blame yourself or have the feeling to apologize to me. We both made our own decisions." Saburo spoke lighter as he was losing the feeling in his legs "You're a capable Shinobi, my friend. You just couldn't bear it anymore seeing everyone around you die. Just like me but you took the smart decision; by walking away."

"Saburo…"

"I've only got one request….before…I'm gone." He gave his final wishes to his friend "I want you to find my child and wife and tell them to live their lives….I've heard they've reached Fiore….arrived a year ago on a smuggler's ship to here, in Fiore"

Utakata was shocked to hear this "Aina's alive?" referring to an old comrade who fled the country amid the civil war who was Saburo's childhood love.

"Yes, she had sent me a letter she arrived in Fiore in her last message….she gave birth to a baby girl…. She named it Sabuki.." He smiled upon remembering a picture of that girl she had to send over in that last message "She named it after me…."

Seeing this was his friend's only request he promised his dying friend "Sure, my friend. I will tell her, and your daughter."

A smile cracked on the dying man as he spoke one last sentence "Thank you. At least…they'll live a life of….peace and happiness….away from all that hatred….."

Once those words were spoken, the arms of the dying shinobi dropped and a last exhale of air escaped through the mouth, and Saburo from the Mist had passed away in the arms of his best friend Utakata. He laid the body on the ground and the Jinchuuriki closed the man's eyes and spoke some hopeful words.

"May we meet again in the next world, Saburo. And I promise you, your family will be safe." Utakata promised his best friend who now laid dead in a foreign land, thousands of miles away from his homeland but only hundreds away from his beloved family he couldn't see anymore.

He was this close but also so far away.

 **…**

A clone of Naruto had picked up the unconscious Hotaru and turned back around to the original who just grabbed any information from the recently deceased Seiko who was now lying motionless.

"What shall I do with her, boss?"

"Bring her to Tayuya and Chōjūrō, they'll look after her for the time being." He stood up and his sensor skills had picked up one less chakra user "I sense Utakata's fight is over, only one Chakra source is alive.

"Who won?"

Naruto didn't know why but he chose his words carefully "I wouldn't say who won, but his opponent has certainly passed away."

The clone looked confused "So?"

"This means that there's only that leader of the bunch is still breathing, but I can't sense him nor that guy Ao. Meaning I can't know who won or lost." He pulls out a kunai with a burn tag on it "Go and bring the girl, I need to clean it up here."

The clone nodded before jumping into the trees in search for Tayuya, leaving the original to stare at the bastard who moments earlier was trying to prey on the unconscious girl was now lying in a thick inch pool of his blood, the liquid Naruto now sorely was standing on with his shoes after he let him bleed to death.

He dropped the kunai to the ground and jumped away as the fire exploded with the body within it and burning anything with it.

From this, the search of the last survivor Kenji was now on.

* * *

Erza was walking down the small lanes and saw the amount of destruction and burning smokes across the island and now was determined.

She was going to put an end to all this madness and bring all her comrades back home, in safety.

 **That's this chapter, review/follow/favorite to keep updated!**

 **This arc will be finished, also, wash your hands and don't act like a fool!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
